The Wonders of Love
by TFKeyes
Summary: 20 Years later, what will they become? All chapters updated and hopfully corrected. Sorry for the long delay but things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Writers preface: I am writing this in all knowledge that I have only the briefest understanding of the entire Manga series as it is written. I have fallen in love with the characters of this series as all of you have and I want their dreams to come to fruition. This is set 20 years into the future from the point where the Anime' series left off and includes some of the writing of one of my favorite authors here and a continuation of his story. I may not bring his vision of the plot to greatness but it is my hopes and dreams for these people to have a truly happy life………….. Even if it is in my own mind.

**The Wonders of LOVE**

The alarm was going off as Asuna looked over at the dresser next to the bed. "Uggg! 5:30 already?" She reaches out and kills the alarm, then settles back into the warm embrace of her loving and devoted husband, Negi Springfield.

"Time to get up already?" he whispers in her ear in his now very intimate British accent that still sends tingles down her spine.

"Unfortunately, yes if those boys and that girl are going to make it to school on time." She says back in her now nearly perfect English. It is a wonder what marrying your English professor does for your skills she mused as she turns and kisses him on the cheek and extracts herself from his arms.

As Asuna prepares herself for the morning rush around the house she smiles at how wonderful her life has become over the last 15 years since she and Negi married. And as their anniversary was coming up she knew that most of their friends from the beginning were going to be coming for a reunion party back at Mahora Academy.

The boys. Alexander and Nagi were already stirring as she knocked on their door and prompted them to take their baths and to wash their hair. She knocked on their daughter Alexandra's door opening it to find a redheaded image of herself at 14 putting the bells into her twin pigtails and smiled to herself.

"So this is what I looked like when Negi first saw me those many years ago." She mused to herself.

Breakfast was a hurried affair as she dashed about making lunches for the boys before they were teleported to the School of magic back in England for the start of the new semester, they are both 10, and preparing Alexandra for her first day in 2A at the Academy.

Negi was still teaching at Mahora but now was the head of student affairs also. His assistant is Madoka Kugimiya. She got her license to teach and had come back to Mahora. She handles the more mundane aspects of student affairs while Negi busied himself with the more interesting aspects of the campus staff and student body. To sum it up he handled the magic end of business.

Negi's other responsibility was to be the official liaison between the Western Wizard Council and the Far Eastern Mage Council.

Asuna has taken to being a mother and housewife with joy and vigor and has not regretted it one bit, she does however spend several hours a week working out with the head of campus physical security, Setsuna Sakurazaki. And what a fearsome thing to see them going at it, you would believe that they were the bitterest of rivals or something like that until the workout was over. Setsuna, basically trained Asuna into being her match at armed combat so that she could be everything that Negi needed when magical combat was called for, which had not occurred for several years now, thank goodness.

"Quick, come here and give me a hug and a kiss before you leave boys." She calls as they pick up their staffs and oversized backpacks in preparation to popping off to England. They come and hug their mom with all the enthusiasm of 10 year olds.

The twins both have nearly the same level of power as their father did at his respective age but they have more of their mother's stuborness. They are however very soft spoken like their father unless they get excited. Then they can give the Narutaki twins a run for their money. Their physical differences are very pronounced and there is no mistaking which one is which. Alexander is already nearly 5 feet tall and looks to be becoming a very handsome young man. His red hair is the shade of his mothers and he likes to do it up in a pony tail with several wraps down to the middle of his back. Nagi is the spitting image of his Father at that age. Both boys love each other and back each other up at each task that they have to do. The only person that they are ever at odds with is their sister, but they will back her to the hilt if she has any problems that she can't handle.

Alexandra, their older sister, has no innate magical abilities but has tremendous athletic ability. She uses that to stay one step ahead of her younger siblings when they get rowdy. Alexandra is also the mirror image of her mother at that age. Alexandra is the school leader of several of the sports teams, Swimming, Soccer, and Track. She has also inherited her mother's innate ability to cancel out magic aimed at her that would harm her much to her parents surprise and delight. She also likes to go to Kendo practice over at the boy's academy and has earned high praise from her sensei there.

"Alexandra, here is your first day present from your Aunt Konoka and Aunt Setsuna." Asuna says as she hands over a largish box wrapped in bright colored paper. "They said to give it to you because you might need it to get to school on time. Oh and Boys here is your gift from Evangeline." She hands each of them a largish tome with mystical lettering on the covers. Both books were hand written by Evangeline and filled with as many "good" spells as she could remember, and that was a lot considering that she was several hundred years old.

Looking at Negi she questions "Are you sure that these are ok?"

"Evangeline has taken a liking to our sons such as I have never seen her take to anyone including me, and besides, She was the class leader and valedictorian of the class of 1542. She does know her stuff."

"That is what bothers me." Asuna mumbles under her breath

"Oh WOW!" Exclaims Alexandra as she pulls out her present and finds it to be a pair of shoes with roller blades that retract so she can use them as school shoes.

Negi chuckles to himself as he remembers the first time he met Konoka she was wearing an almost exact pair. And Asuna was effortlessly out pacing the entire school class that was rushing to class, at least until he made his introduction. Smiling he remembers the innocent remark that he made to Asuna that almost got him killed.

He looked at his ornate pocket watch and said, "Well boys are you ready?" They both nodded in unison as is their habit and stepped off to the middle of the living room.

The Magic circle faired and then suddenly the boys were off to England.

Looking at the clock on the wall. "Alexandra, you better get going if you are going to make it to first class on time." Asuna said.

She hugs her mother and dashes for the door in a flurry of Mahora skirt and pigtails grabbing her book bag on the way out of the door.

Left to themselves Asuna and Negi hug each other with pride. They are so proud of their children and know that they are the greatest blessing in their lives.

One the other side of the campus a somewhat similar scene is played out at the home of Evangeline A.K. McDowell and her servant Karakuri Chachamaru.

Since the curse had been broken 10 years before by Negi, Evangeline has desided to stay on at the school as the instructor of Magical affairs and also as the night watch for the campus. She still instructs Negi and to some extent Konoka in the use of magic as she has so many years of experience. Her heart has changed after spending so much time with Negi and company. The day that Negi shattered the curse she broke down and cried in front of all her friends because they all helped in the breaking. The biggest surprise was that she didn't know that they even liked her. They all cheered for her and that was when the heart of the ice witch and vampire melted. She almost ran and hid but Negi stopped her and told her that He was proud to be her friend. With that she promptly put on a glamour and became the most seductive 25 year old that she could dream up and hugged Negi to her bosom causing everyone to laugh as he flailed about trying to escape, everyone except Asuna that is.

After the attempt to find the lineage of Chao using the Mirror of Erised, and showing Chachamaru the results she became far more interested in working with Nakase in developing the process to allow her to become a mother, unlike the other time line in which she had given up her life to save her baby girl, Negi and Konoka were there to apply healing magic to the infant and nurse her to health. Konoka poured tremendous amounts of magical energy into saving baby Eva.

Asuna knew all about Eva after, Negi explained to her about the vision she had from the mirror, and was more than happy that Negi was willing to try and make Chachamarus dream become real. She wanted to be the female donor for Chachamaru and offered her services, but Chachamaru politely declined knowing that the only one she wanted was she who was her creator and master designer. Nakase. Chachamaru came to her and told her that as her "mother" she was to be the honored donor. Nakase blushed and then said yes to the process.

Eva at 10 is the smartest young lady in the class of 2A and looks VERY similar to Evangeline, when she isn't in her glamour, minus the fangs. Her one physical similarity to her "donors is her need to have glasses. She has a small set very like Negi's. Beyond that she is a very happy child with tremendous intellect and a hearty lust for boys her age. Evangeline smirks a lot when she starts chasing Negi's boys around trying to kiss them.

"Eva-musume it is time for you to be leaving for school. Have you got your books?" the quiet voice of Chachamaru said. A blur of blond hair and green eyes turned the corner from the stairs and ran to her mother and jumped at her landing in her arms kissing her cheeks hugging her. "Yes mama I am ready for school, I just wish that they didn't skip me ahead 4 grades and stick me in middle school with bigger kids than me." She pouted "I liked the primary school teachers."

Chachamaru looked at her beautiful daughter and smiled as she said, "You know everything that they will teach you there, so now it is time to move ahead and work with bigger concepts that will challenge you. I am so proud of you my daughter."

Chachamaru was leaking lense fluid from her optical sensors.

From behind her "Oh stop the water works. She is only going to be gone for a few hours and then she will be back full of stories to tell us. Get a grip on your processors Chachamaru." Said Evangeline

"If there is anyone that gives you a problem just remind them that your Aunt is Evangeline, and if that doesn't get it across to them then tell them that I hold night classes in the basement of the school building and they will be invited to class with me" Evangeline says as she strikes a dramatic pose for her friends child.

Eva jumps from her mothers arms into Evangeline's arms and kisses her glamour face till she loses control of her glamour and then is swamped by her twin in a hug. "Oh Aunt Evangeline you don't scare anyone anymore. And besides, Alexandra said she would stomp anyone that tried to hurt me."

Evangeline hrmphed at that remembering the trouble that Asuna had caused for her when Negi first arrived at Mahora, breaking every warding spell she cast trying to keep Asuna from kicking her in the face. Then smiling as she remembered that is was also Asuna that had become her first real friend after she quit trying to "drain" Negi and promised to help out with protecting him and teaching him. She suddenly felt her face flush.

"Well, off with you squirt." She said giving her a hug.

Chachamaru carefully kept her face neutral as she looked at her one time master and best friend. "I am off also to the daycare to begin my day" she said.

"And I believe that I am going to go and beat that old geezer of a dean at a few games of GO" said Evangeline.

"Isn't the Dean about 200 years younger than you?" Chachamaru asked innocently?

"HEY! Now that was uncalled for you.. you.. Best friend that I have." She hugged Chachamaru and then whisked out the door in search of that game of GO

Closer to the school one more scene is being played out.

"Sayo, what is keeping you?" Called out her mother

"Sayo, this will be embarrassing if you the ,vice principles daughter, were to be late for school on your first day of this semester!" called out her other mother.

Sayo, a beautiful brown haired blue eyed girl of 14 is another product of the mirror episode. Negi did find the spell to restore her to life, and as he promised to, and true to her words Asakura came back the following day after the phone call. The affair was very short and once again had to have the blessings of Asuna as they had only been married for 2 months at that time. Once Negi told her about the vision, Asuna called Asakura. Negi was terrified that Asuna would not understand and might even ask that their marriage be dissolved when she found out what the promise was, but she also has a big heart and loves the little ghost like any friend. Besides she was already pregnant with Alexandra at the time.

Sayo almost fainted when she heard the news from her best friend and her Sensei. The spell took several days to perform and during that time Negi and Asakura kept their promise to their little girl and nine months later Sayo was reborn.

Being true to herself Asakura then went to Konoka and Setsuna and asked them to be the foster mothers for her child. As a couple without the prospect of having a child of their own They happily agreed.

Asakura comes at all the major holidays to spend time with her daughter. She is so proud of her that she is having a harder and harder time going back to her work.

Negi and Asuna also spend time with her as Aunt Asuna and Uncle Papa.

Sayo also dragged a bit of her fathers magical energy along with her as her spirit moved from him into Asakura and if all the indications are correct she has magical power on a par with her foster mother Konoka. Needless to say that Great Grandfather Konoe was moved to a smile.

Sayo and Alexandra were born at the same time (hour minute second) and have been around each other from birth. They love to do things together and have personalities that are very similar. They are best friends and both are protectors of Eva. As a matter of fact it is Eva that usually gets them into trouble but they love her to death.

"SAYO! HURRY! DO NOT BE LATE!" Setsuna yells up the stairs.

"Seechan, not so loud you will wake grandfather" Konoka says

"Not today I won't He left about an hour ago, something about a game of GO"

Just then flying down the stairs comes Sayo in her Mahora uniform with her book bag flying behind her.

She blows kisses at her moms as she darts out the door on her way to class.

"I finally get to be a real LIVE student in 2A today!" she thinks to herself as she rushes to meet up with Alexandra and Eva. This is going to be a great year!

OK what do you think for a start?


	2. Chapter 2

Writers preface: I am writing this in all knowledge that I have only the briefest understanding of the entire Manga series as it is written. I have fallen in love with the characters of this series as all of you have and I want their dreams to come to fruition. This is set 20 years into the future from the point where the Anime' series left off and includes some of the writing of one of my favorite authors here and a continuation of his story. I may not bring his vision of the plot to greatness but it is my hopes and dreams for these people to have a truly happy life………….. Even if it is in my own mind.

One last thing before chapter 2, I do not own anything about this wonderful series except my own mind

**A new beginning**

The flight from San Francisco to Tokyo was long enough for John Redhorn without the mass confusion of accidentally getting on the wrong train. By the time he noticed he was many miles in the wrong direction from Mahora Academy. He disembarked from the train at the next stop and went in search of some seclusion.

Sitting cross legged on the ground he began communing with the spirits of the earth and discovering the direction he had to travel to correct his mistake. With nothing but the clothes on his back he muttered a short simple spell and suddenly there was a wolf standing where he had been.

With a howl the wolf took off running as only a wolf can making a bee line for the Mahora campus.

The wolf noted the smells of the congested landscape as he tracked off the miles. "Different than America." "Hope I don't startle anyone with my presence."

As the campus got closer the congestion fell away opening up to some beautiful fields and woods. The wolf neared the campus grounds feeling more at ease.

He felt the power of the campus wards as he approached the grounds, but was also running late for his introduction to the Dean of the school. He decided to risk the wards and jumped the fence surrounding the campus.

This had the unfortunate side effect of instantly notifying the head of physical security, one Setsuna Sakurazaki, that there was an intruder of unknown origin on the grounds.

Little did John know that he was expected to enter the campus by the gate as a winged fury took to the air to track him.

Setsuna took her job seriously as she is still Konoka's protector as well as her mate. There have been to many attempts on her life or attempts to kidnap her for Setsuna to take any disturbance lightly.

Setsuna skimmed the tops of the trees at high speed looking for the intruder and finally locating him near a clearing. She stooped to land 20 feet from him with her weapon drawn and green lightning flaring from the blade.

The wolf looked at the beautiful winged warrior before him and turned off to one side making for the brush like and arrow.

Setsuna not to be so easily shaken took to the air and followed his course as he closed the distance to the main campus building. "Damn, he is a fast one." She muttered to herself, as she started to lose ground to the scared wolf.

"What the heck is going on!" he wonders to himself as he doges through the forest trying to shake his pursuer. "Don't they know that I'm coming?"

As he breaks out onto the path to the school he sees three girls directly in front of him and has no way of stopping himself as he bowls them over collapsing beyond them.

The girls jump to their feet running over to the downed wolf and start trying to comfort him as Setsuna dips down to the ground with her sword still drawn.

"Stand away from that thing girls, I'll handle him." She says in a low tone.

John knows that if this angel of wrath gets near him he will end up as doggy treats in a flash. He releases the spell and the young wolf is replaced with a young man of about 15.

Setsuna eyes him and asks "Who are you and what business do you have here." Her sword never leaving the ready.

"My name is John Redhorn, I am expected today as a new teacher for the Mahora Academy. I did not intend to startle anyone or intrude where I am not wanted, but I was in a hurry due to my own error." He managed to say while gulping for air as his flight had winded him.

At the mention of his name Setsuna banished the power from her sword and resheathed it.

"Yes I do know the name and I was expecting you, I was not expecting a wolf with magical power to burst through the wards around the campus!"

"Please accept my apology and my admiration for such skill in tracking me as I ran. Few people could have followed me in that form and I am sure that your wings were of immense help. He said.

All of a sudden he was surrounded by the three girls that he had run into and was apologizing again for knocking them over.

"Where are you from?"

"What are you doing here teaching?"

"How old are you?"

"You are cute!"

Setsuna smiled to herself as she thought back to a day more than 20 years ago. "John-Sensei, I will leave you to the tender mercy's of these young ladies." She eyed Sayo Alexandra, and Eva. "Ladies please take John-Sensei to the Dean's office then report to your classroom directly.

"Yes Aunt Setsuna." Alexandra and Eva said

"Yes Mama." Said Sayo

John was total shaken now. He had heard of the strange things that happen on this campus, but passed most of it off as gossip and wishful thinking of people that had never been here. The fact that he had been spotted and tracked down so fast amazed him.

He did his best to answer the girls as they half dragged him down the path towards the main building. He noticed an old clock tower that was undergoing an extensive refurbishing, and the meadow of yellow flowers growing beside it as they hurried past.

The main building was massive and very well built to his eye as they approached it. The long boulevard leading to the front steps had twin tracks laid out for passenger trains to bring in the students and teachers from the dorms.

"What is an American doing coming to Japan let alone coming to Mahora All Girls Academy? And why did Aunt Setsuna call you Sensei?" asked Eva

"This is for me to discuss with the Dean and the staff." He managed to say hoping that he was not going to let out more than he already had with his forced exposure of magic to these girls. "Why didn't they act scared when he turned from a wolf into a man? He wondered to himself.

"You don't look like most Americans that I have seen, are you an Indian?" asked Alexandra.

"NO!" he said a bit too forcibly

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh but I am a Native American. My Father is Chickasaw and my Mother is Lakota. These are different tribes of Native Americans." He went on, "I did very well in school and just graduated from the University of California at Berkley with my teaching degree. I received an invitation to join the staff of this Academy."

This seemed to mollify the girls a bit as they dropped him off at the Deans office and turned for class.

"I don't care if he is a teacher, He is cute!" said Eva as they hurried off to class.

As he was about to knock on the door he hear a voice inviting him in. He opened the door to find a wizened man scrutinizing a GO board with a young girl sitting cross legged on his desk. He advanced into the room nearing the desk when the hair on the back of his head started to stand up and he looked at the girl and cried "VAMPIRE!"

She turned and glanced at him and said "Correct!" and smiled gently at him.

"What are you doing here Vampire!" he asked as he backed away from her.

"What does it look like? I'm playing GO and I'm winning for once." She smirked "Now sit down and watch as I clean his clock."

The Dean desided at this moment to notice John and waived him to a chair "Sit down John Redhorn, Do you have the letter of introduction your mother gave you?"

John pulled the letter out of his jacket pocket and passed it to the Dean, who promptly read it and chuckled a little.

Redhorn-Sensei, you're to be the new English teacher and 2A homeroom teacher.

With that the little vampire snickered and said. "It starts all over again."

What did she mean by that? John wondered.

"John, 99 percent of the girls here have no idea what magic is and even fewer know that there are mages on staff." The wizened old Dean said. "This Academy is to educate the young and protect them until they are ready to go out into the world. To that end we are educators."

"I would like to introduce you to Your Sensei, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, The undying wizard and vampire."

"WHAT?"

"Awww! Come on now, I don't bite….. much." as she flashed him a smile with long fangs.

"OK now, quit teasing the poor boy and tell him why he is here Evangeline."

"If you insist." She said to the Dean. Looking at John, "Your mother sent me a letter that requested that I assist you in developing your magical abilities. As the head Shaman for the entire Lakota Nation I didn't want to upset her. There is also the air a stagnation around here as far as magical innovation so "WE" were also hoping that you might breathe a little life back into the air here."

With a million unanswered questions and about as much shock as a person could take he watched Evangeline uncoil from the desk and take on the form of a beautiful lady of about 25. He could still see through the glamour as only a thin covering surrounding her true self.

She held out her hand and said "Come, let's walk to your new class and meet your students." With that she made a class roster appear in her hand and handed it to him.

"Don't move any of those pieces old man" she tossed over her shoulder as they left the office.

"Hag" was the only reply.

"I hear that you met the head of campus security already" She said in a slightly giggly voice.

"That angel was the head of security?"

"That "angel" is one of the most deadly swordswomen in the world and if she wanted to kill you, you would not be talking to me now."

"Oh and do be a good boy and try not to let the rest of the class know that you are a shaman or a shape shifter."

"What do you mean by the "rest" of the class?"

Evangeline kept quiet on that point and ushered him into classroom 2A.

Well am I sending you all on a nice ride so far?

Thank you for the nice comment from my last chapter and I pray you enjoyed this one as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Writers preface: I am writing this in all knowledge that I have only the briefest understanding of the entire Manga series as it is written. I have fallen in love with the characters of this series as all of you have and I want their dreams to come to fruition. This is set 20 years into the future from the point where the Anime' series left off and includes some of the writing of one of my favorite authors here and a continuation of his story. I may not bring his vision of the plot to greatness but it is my hopes and dreams for these people to have a truly happy life………….. Even if it is in my own mind.

One reader asked that I clarify the Chachamaru issue a little better. Please read "Child of mine" by Ambrant Arandel. This fine author was the one to inspire me.

One last thing before chapter 3, I do not own anything about this wonderful series except my own mind

**Girls will be girls**

Alexandra, and Sayo, had arrived at class and were greeting their friends from the previous semester, and introducing Eva to everyone.

One particular tall brunette just eyes the class with distain as she watched the goings on. Her long hair bound with a simple white string reaches to the middle of her back.

As the trio makes the rounds they stop and introduce themselves.

The girl is shocked that the three noticed her at all because of the do not notice ward she had placed upon herself. "Uh, How? How did you do that?" she asked as she felt her ward evaporate.

Alexandra giggled a bit then said in a low voice "All spells fail when aimed at me."

"My name is Alexandra, This is Sayo, and this is Eva." Indicating each of the girls in turn.

"I am Nadia." She said simply.

Alexandra whispered softly to her "You met my dad yet?"

Doubly shocked Nadia just nodded

"Don't do that again, Daddy doesn't like the use of magic in the classroom."

Eva and Sayo giggled and grabbed Nadia's arm dragging her over to where they would be sitting.

Seeing that she was assigned to sit there, Nadia just looked at the three girls wondering what was going on. "How did she break my ward, and why wasn't she surprised?"

As if she were reading her mind Sayo said, "Alexandra, you did a poor job of introductions." Turning to Nadia, "My name is Sayo Konoe, My mother is the vice principle. This is Eva Karakuri, Her mother is the director of child day care for the campus. And I bet you have guessed that this is Alexandra Springfield. Her Father is Negi Springfield-sensei."

"Yeah they told us that you would be here and to make you feel welcome in the class"

Nadia's main interest now focused on small Eva. "Weren't you at the meeting I had with Professor Springfield and Vice principle Konoka? I thought that you were waiting for your turn to talk to them."

Eva smiled and adjusted her small glasses before saying. "That was my Aunt Evangeline. She was watching you to make sure that you were OK. She is also the Magical affairs instructor. We look almost like twins." She finished with a bright smile.

"Your Aunt is a child, and an instructor?" Nadia asked with a dubious look.

"Aunt Evangeline is a bit older than she looks Nadia. Don't underestimate a person by their looks." Alexandra said quietly.

Nadia mused to herself "You don't know the half of it."

Alexandra suddenly smiled and said "Lets have a get to gather after class today and get to know each other a little better. Mom and Dad have to take a small business trip to discuss some things with Konoka and her Father at the temple, so they won't be back for a couple of days, and with both of my brothers off to school I'll be all alone until they get back."

"How about a sleep over?" chimed in Sayo

Just then the door to the classroom opened and in steps John Redhorn dressed in a dark brown jacket with matching slacks.

The traditional first day greeting for teachers of the 2A classroom suddenly backfires as the eraser fails to fall, not because it was held up by anything, but because the wind spirit that John had called up caught it in place.

John follows the direction of the girls expectant looks and reaches up taking hold of the eraser saying, "HUMM, I wonder how this got up here?" He made sure that the girls all heard him.

Several faces started to blush furiously.

Placing the eraser in the lip of the blackboard he moves to the podium

Evangeline follows him into the classroom and introduced him. "Ladies, Stand, Bow, Greet."

"Good morning Sensei" they say as one.

"Ladies, this is John Redhorn, your homeroom teacher and English teacher. Please try not to be to rough on him." The adult Evangeline smirked, remembering her first encounter with Negi.

"Good morning ladies, you may call me Mr. Redhorn or Redhorn-Sensei."

Evangeline excused herself from the room and paused to say, "Your things were delivered to the Springfield house. Alexandra, Please show Redhorn Sensei the way after school."

"Yes Aunt Evangeline."

With that she closed the door.

Evangeline almost paused to hear the commotion that was sure to erupt once she was gone. "Ahhh, the good ole days." She laughed

The surprised looks on the faces of the girls told him that this was going to be an interesting day to be sure. Then he noticed three faces that he recognized as they were all smiling at him with knowing eyes. He gulped.

The rush of questions that followed was just a bit overwhelming as his grasp of Japanese was best suited to one on one conversation as of right now.

He held up his hand for quiet then proceeded in English. "I teach English, I am here to teach all of you English. I want to set a ground rule of when you come through that door you speak only English. If you are having a difficult time I will help you."

"Now as to your questions, and please one at a time."

"Yes I am a Native American, Lakota and Chickasaw."

"No I don't use face paint like the movies."

"I am 15 and graduated third in my class from The University of California at Berkley"

"I am your Teacher not boyfriend material"

This scene was repeated all day. By the time it was time to go home his head was swimming. All he wanted to do was take a shower and get some rest and then maybe go for a run.

Sitting in the teachers lounge he found one of the older teachers looking at him. He got up and came over to John and introduced himself.

"Good afternoon, My name is Takahata Takamichi. You must be John Redhorn."

He stuck out his hand in greeting. "I know your mother. We met a long time ago in San Francisco."

"Ah, she remembers you warmly, and asked that I pass on her greetings to you."

"I see that you have your fathers build, He was a great man." Takahata got a far away look in his eyes as he remembered the last time he had seen George Redcloud and Fay Dancingbrook.

"You knew my father? When did you meet him? What happened to him?"

"I met him about 30 years ago when I was traveling; He and your mother were also traveling when we met. I kept in touch with them for many years after that."

"I was there the day that…" Takahata trailed off because of the pain involved with the memory of the death of his friend.

He was then interrupted before he could finish his story by Alexandra.

"Excuse me Sensei. Redhorn Sensei, I am leaving for home, are you ready?"

John wanted to stay and find out as much about his father as he could from Takahata, and was about to say such.

"Alexandra, you look just like your mother. I take it that John will be staying at your home until the Dean finds him some lodging?"

"Yes Sensei, his things were delivered this morning."

"Well good then, I'll be seeing you young ones later then." With that he rose up and left the lounge.

"Well in that case Alexandra, let's be going. I would like to meet with your father and mother."

Alexandra kept a strait face as she explained that the only one home for the next few days would be her. Her head was whirling about this handsome young man being in the house with her all alone. Thinking to herself "Bad girl, bad girl, ummm nice puppy." She then face faulted as she remembered that Sayo, Eva, and Nadia were coming over to spend the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Writers preface: I am writing this in all knowledge that I have only the briefest understanding of the entire Manga series as it is written. I have fallen in love with the characters of this series as all of you have and I want their dreams to come to fruition. This is set 20 years into the future from the point where the Anime' series left off and includes some of the writing of one of my favorite authors here and a continuation of his story. I may not bring his vision of the plot to greatness but it is my hopes and dreams for these people to have a truly happy life………….. Even if it is in my own mind.

One reader asked that I clarify the Chachamaru issue a little better. Please read "Child of mine" by Ambrant Arandel. This fine author was the one to inspire me.

One last thing before chapter 4, I do not own anything about this wonderful series except my own mind

**Shaman will be Shaman**

The walk to the house was a quiet one. Simple questions about what was liked/disliked by each other.

Alexandra pointed out the campus to John as they walked. All the while her head was spinning trying to figure out what she was going to do about this handsome young man.

John's head was also whirling with thoughts about his father and what did Takahata know that he didn't say.

He politely nodded and asked questions as they walked. He noticed a slightly distracted air from her and a light blush on her cheek. "What was she thinking?" he wondered.

Summoning his spirit vision he looked at her again and saw that she was planning a get together with some friends tonight and that he might disrupt it, but he also saw that she wanted to be all alone with him for reasons that were anything but pure. He dismissed the spirit sight and blushed hard and what he had seen. "I should know better than to look into the mind of a pretty young lady." He thought to himself.

"After we get to your house I would like to change and go for a run, do you mind?"

Alexandra glanced at John "Not at all. The track around the campus is a 10K track with a steeple chase portion if you choose it."

John smiled "Not that sort of run."

"OH! Thaaaat sort of run. Let me make a call to Aunt Setsuna, just so she doesn't try and skin you for a rug." She was wide eyed as she digested this information.

Meanwhile, over at the home of Evangeline and Chachamaru….

Eva burst in the door and ran strait to her Mama jumping up in to the arms of Chachamaru. "I'm home Mama." She squealed as she hugged her mama giving her a kiss.

"I had a wonderful first day! I met lots of nice people, and I met our new teacher! He's sooo cute! I ran into him on the way to class as he was running away from Aunt Setsuna and saw him change into a man and I'm sleeping over at Alexandra's house tonight. And then he was made into my teacher……" she ran on non-stop.

Evangeline leaned up against the door casing laughing gently. "Do all the child prodigy teachers we get have this effect on their students?"

She smiled to herself and mused "I guess they do."

Chachamaru smiled and listened to all the wonderful things her baby was telling her and silently thanking Negi and Nakase for giving her the ability to be here with her baby. She was also processing the information about the new teacher and could feel the little girl's heart race and skip beats as she talked about him.

Placing Eva on the floor she said "Go and get your things together for the sleepover at Alexandra's house. I'll walk you over there."

"Oh Mama. Why do you want to walk me there?"

"Because, I wish to meet your teacher." was all she said.

After Eva ran upstairs to get her stuff Evangeline quietly spoke "He is a nice young man, even if he is an American and only 15."

"I still want to see what made her heart race like that."

"Oh you will, you will."

The walk over to the Springfield house went quickly as Eva was in a hurry and half dragged Chachamaru while holding her hand.

Alexandra opened the door and invited them both in giving the robot a hug after they changed their shoes.

"It is good to see you Aunt Chachamaru, Daddy is not here right now, he is with mom and Aunt Konoka at the Kansei Temple talking with The Elders."

"I know, I was just making sure that you are all right. I also understand that your new homeroom teacher is living here. May I see him?"

Alexandra knows about the huge arsenal built into the body of Chachamaru and hopes that John has not done anything to upset Chachamaru.

"Come this way please." She leads Chachamaru to the door to the garden where John had gone to begin his "run". As she opens the door she sees him starting a trance and intrupts him.

"Excuse me John-Sensei, You have a visitor."

This surprised John and he turned to see a woman standing next to Alexandra. No something was wrong as he summoned the spirit sight and looked again. All he saw was a huge magical power source that radiated a sort of life giving aura to the mechanical being before him.

"First I am almost killed by an Angel, then a Vampire is to be in charge of my magical training, Now a robot? What else is going to happen here?" he thought to himself.

"Hello, My name is Chachamaru Karakuri, I am Eva's mother. I wanted to meet with you…privately." The last pointed at her daughter and friend.

Alexandra and Eva closed the door and looked at each other.

"What did you say to her to make her mad?" Alexandra accused.

"Nothing, I just said that he was cute."

Slapping her head Alexandra hoped that the robot would not start world war three in their back yard. "Well, what's done is done. Lets hope for the best."

In the back yard……..

Not being able to "read" the emotions of the entity before him John desided to play it strait. "My name is John Redhorn. I am Eva's homeroom teacher and English teacher. What may I do for you Mrs. Karakuri?"

Chachamaru had been doing a full workup on John as he introduced himself. Being a creature of magic and technology fused together she could sense the power within him even if she did not know his mind.

"Tell me about yourself John Redhorn." She was wirelessly accessing the school records database as she asked. "Tell me the things that are not in the school records."

John face faulted then recovered. "I thought that magic was supposed to be a secret?" He smiled and then went on. "I am a Shaman of the Lakota Nation and a shape changer. Is that what you were hoping to find out?"

"Not exactly, but thank you for being honest with me from the start." Said Chachamaru "I am more concerned about how my daughter reacts to you. It would seem that she has a slight crush on you."

John flushed at this information recalling that Eva had commented several times that she thought he was cute.

"Well if you are wondering if my intentions are honorable then yes. I am her Teacher first and foremost. I do not want to get entangled in any romantic situations with any of the ladies in my class and not any time in the near future. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Chachamaru considered this for a nanosecond while pulling up stored data of when Negi Springfield first arrived at Mahora. Then she considered that this young man was five years older than that time also.

Chachamaru took out a small business card and handed it to John. "If you have any problems please call me at any time and I will assist you in any way that I can."

"Evangeline was correct, you are a nice boy."

John was stunned to hear that from the robot and even more stunned that the vampire liked him. He felt the blush rise as Chachamaru turned to leave.

With that she re-entered the house, catching her daughter and Alexandra with their ear to the door trying to make out what was going on. "It is not nice to eavesdrop on conversations, you are not the Narutaki twins or from their brood of children, I expect you to act accordingly." She gently chided the girls.

"Yes Mama."

"Yes Aunt Chachamaru"

They answered looking very sheepish for having been caught, and for being compared to the Narutaki twins, and their children.

Just then Sayo came in and looked at her friends and then at Chachamaru then back to her friends. "Got caught didn't you." She smiled as her friends blushed even harder.

Chachamaru greeted Sayo then hugged Eva and departed.

Sayo looked at her friends "Well? What did you hear?"

"Not much, it seems that mama knows that I kind of like Sensei though." sighed Eva.

"Well Duhhh! Almost everyone in the class thinks he is hot and wants to spend time with him working on their "English" Sayo giggled

Both girls blushed hard on that comment.

The door sounded from a light knocking at that point. Alexandra opened the door finding Nadia quietly standing.

"Come in!" Alexandra said in an excited voice.

"I wasn't sure that I should come over." Nadia said in a low voice.

"Why would you think that?" asked Alexandra.

"Well with you having Redhorn Sensei staying here and all, I was unsure."

"Nonsense, now come in and make your self at home please."

Just then a howl came from the back yard and all of the girls ran to see what it was having never heard the howl of a wolf before. They opened the door just in time to see the wolf look around sniffing the air before running off into the woods.

Nadia, not having any knowledge of John's abilities or his magical power was stunned and asked "I-I didn't know that there were any wolves in Japan?"

The other girls looked back at her and said in unison "Just one that we know of."

Feeling that they knew something that she didn't, she said "Ok, what aren't you telling me?"

"That was John Redhorn Sensei, he is a shape shifter and a Shaman." said Sayo.

"Mama Setsuna told me after I got home from school. She said that he is here to study under Evangeline's guidance."

"He is also a fully accredited Teacher with a Masters Degree in Education, and a Bachelors Degree in English Literature." This coming from Alexandra.

"Not to mention he is terribly cute in both of his forms." chimed in Eva.

"OH shoot! I have to call Aunt Setsuna and let her know about John going for a run."

She ran off to find the phone

"Now what about you Nadia?" Sayo asked "Tell us about your self if you want to."

"You sound like you are from Okinawa, but there is something different in your accent." said Sayo.

Nadia smiled at this "My mother is from Okinawa, but my father is from a small town in the United States. He met my mother while he was stationed in Okinawa with the Fifth Marine Battalion. She wanted me to come to Japan and get my middle school and high school education and my father never being able to say no to my mother agreed."

"So where did you learn magic from?" asked Eva

"My mother is a Kitsune who truly fell in love with my father. She said that there was no other man on this world that she would ever be with and he loves her beyond all measure. When she reveled herself to him he only laughed saying that he knew that there was something unique about her, and he knew that it was wonderful. He was correct."

Alexandra who had just come back from her hurried call said "What a wonderful story. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes but they are all normal and have no magical potential. That is why I believe that mother wanted me to come to Japan and in particular this school to do my education."

The girls now becoming friends devolved into normal everyday girl chat.

Meanwhile out in the open ground of the local fields….

What have I gotten myself into?" asked the wolf to himself.

A howl escaped him at that point as he raced to clear his mind of the confusion of the day.

OK Folks, I am trying to get around to more cannon characters so just be patient.

Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Writers preface: I am writing this in all knowledge that I have only the briefest understanding of the entire Manga series as it is written. I have fallen in love with the characters of this series as all of you have and I want their dreams to come to fruition. This is set 20 years into the future from the point where the Anime' series left off and includes some of the writing of one of my favorite authors here and a continuation of his story. I may not bring his vision of the plot to greatness but it is my hopes and dreams for these people to have a truly happy life………….. Even if it is in my own mind.

One reader asked that I clarify the Chachamaru issue a little better. Please read "Child of mine" by Ambrant Arandel. This fine author was the one to inspire me.

One last thing before chapter 5, I do not own anything about this wonderful series except my own mind

**A difference of opinion**

Negi, Asuna, and Konoka arrived at the temple and were promptly escorted to Eishun Konoe. He greeted them all warmly hugging his daughter. He shook Negi's hand and kissed Asuna's hand.

Then he got right to business. "What possessed you to let a half Kitsune into the school?" he asked Negi.

Taking the offered cup of tea, Negi responded "Her father is a former Marine Corps Major. I met with both of them on one of my "business" trips to the US."

"I know all of this," said Eishun said in measured tones "but her mother is a Kitsune, a fox demon."

"Do you have any idea how much havoc she could create on the campus?" asked Eishun in a resigned tone.

"I do and I discussed it at length with her mother while I had her under a truth spell." replied a confident Negi.

"I also took the time to talk at length with Konoka and Konoemon for just that reason"

"Also during our acceptance interview with Nadia I placed another truth spell into effect. I was not going to take any chances of being deceived." Negi added.

The last thing I did was to have Evangeline place a ward on each of the male staff so that they would not be enticed to "mate" with this young lady, even if she was doing it unintentionally." Negi finished.

Eishun looked skeptical but relented. "Then it is in your hands my friend. I trust your judgment and will go along with you."

"Now tell me about this Shaman you brought in as a teacher." Eishun prompted.

Konoka brightened up and said, "That one you may address me about. Evangeline came to me with a letter from the High Shaman of the Lakota Nation requesting that we offer her son a teaching position. It seems that she owes some sort of debt to the Lakota that she is now repaying. He is very like Negi in that he is a very above average intelligence. As a young man holding a Masters Degree in Education, he is also well versed in shamanistic medicine. As a healer I wanted to learn more and his mother wanted to have him learn more under a master wizard."

Konoka continued, "He is also a shape changer, he has the form of a wolf and the strength of one as well. He is not a werewolf though."

Asuna added, "I have met with both of these people and if there was anything about them that wasn't "right" I think that I would have known. Takamichi also asked that we seriously consider his appointment. It seems that he is indebted to the family in some way."

Eishun considered this information and said that he was going to talk to the other elders in the Kansai and Kanto Associations and give his answer in the morning.

With the business attended to for the moment Lunch was served and Eishun started bugging Konoka about when she was going to bring his foster grand-daughter for a visit, and when she was going to make him a real grandfather.

"You know that the modern medical field can produce some true miracles today." He said

Konoka blushed hard at this saying "Well I guess you don't know everything."

"Telepathea!" she said calling out to Setsuna.

"Konochan, Are you in trouble?" came the call of her partner and mate

"No, but if you have are free could you come to me Seechan?" Konoka said

"Always," Setsuna replied "Summon me now if you want, no one is around at the moment."

With a flash Setsuna appeared. Looking around she turned to Eishune and dropped to her knees "Elder!"

Eishune took her hand then hugged her. "Stop being so formal my Daughter-in-law."

"Old habits are hard to break Eishune" Setsuna replied

He turned to Konoka and said "Well now that you are both here what did you have to say?"

Konoka looked at Setsuna taking her hand and smiling, "We are going to have a baby."

Setsuna grabbed her up in a hug looking so happy. Eishune open mouthed started beaming he was so happy.

"I just found out today that the procedure worked. I told Grandfather before I left and asked him not to spread it around till I told you."

"I am sorry Seechan, I wanted to surprise you with the good news."

Setsuna said, "What do you have to be sorry about? This is the most wonderful news I have had in my life. I take it was your procedure that took?"

"Nope, you are the mama." Setsuna blushed so hard that you could almost feel the heat coming off from her.

"Don't worry Father I'm having the procedure done again so that I can get pregnant soon."

Negi and Asuna came over and congratulated the happy couple and wished them all the joy in the world.

Asuna sighed "I guess that we are going to have to stop our afternoon workouts for a while." She winked at Setsuna who promptly blushed a even deeper shade of red.

"Sayo will like having a little sister or brother too." Said Negi

The celebration lasted long into the night finally breaking up when Negi and Asuna begged out to get some sleep and alone time. Eishune also had to take his leave to converse with the other elders, leaving the happy couple alone with each other.

Close scene to give some privacy to the couples:

(You want to peek in you write it yourself)

Back at the Campus:

Evangeline was losing to Konoemon at GO.

"So Setsuna got pregnant. I bet she is surprised" said Evangeline

"So was I." said Konoemon

"Who is the father? Just a random sample from a donor bank?"

"No, from what I am to understand from Konoka, she is the donor. Something about stem cells or such."

"Well I'll be damned"

"You already are woman now play, it's your turn"


	6. Chapter 6

Writers preface: I am writing this in all knowledge that I have only the briefest understanding of the entire Manga series as it is written. I have fallen in love with the characters of this series as all of you have and I want their dreams to come to fruition. This is set 20 years into the future from the point where the Anime' series left off and includes some of the writing of one of my favorite authors here and a continuation of his story. I may not bring his vision of the plot to greatness but it is my hopes and dreams for these people to have a truly happy life………….. Even if it is in my own mind.

One reader asked that I clarify the Chachamaru issue a little better. Please read "Child of mine" by Ambrant Arandel. This fine author was the one to inspire me.

One last thing before chapter 6, I do not own anything about this wonderful series except my own mind.

**Consensus**

**And**

**Time Travel**

Eishun Konoe is a very warm and family oriented man when it comes to his family, but in the arena of the Kansai/Kanto Associations he can be ruthless in achieving his goals. This night he was at his finest in pushing for his agenda.

"Elders, listen to me. We are very divided on the admittance of the half kitsune into the school, but we have to watch how this plays out. The western wizard has faith in her so let us watch before doing anything rash." He said

He went on, "The shaman also has us split but for far different reasons. Some of you want to explore his type of magic and some of you are afraid that it will make our magic a thing of the past."

"This is what happened hundreds of years ago when our magic rose up to dominate here in Japan. Only now we are on the decline. Let us learn from these young ones and breath some fresh air into the magical world."

He chuckled a bit to himself then went on. "Stagnation is the death of magic so lets combine our knowledge with that of the young ones and create something new."

Although some of the elders harbored continued reluctance, they all agreed to be patient.

**Back in England**

"Alexander, where did you put my scrolls on temporal divination?" asked Nagi.

"Look in the top of the cabinet, next to the summoning tombs. I think they are there." replied Alexander.

The young boy cast a levitation spell and searched the top shelf finding what he was looking for.

"I wish you would stop putting things up so high, I'm not as tall as you." Nagi said.

"Well if I didn't pick up once in a while the place would be covered in scrolls and books from the door to the windows." replied Alexander.

Looking rather sheepish "Sorry Alex, I just get so carried away with finding new thing, I forget."

"It's ok Nagi, I'll try not to put stuff out of reach for you. Now did you find that divination spell that will show us the past?"

"Yeah! The note from Evangeline in the margin was spot on. The scroll even had some of her writing on it." He went on, "She noted that this spell was very similar to a magic mirror communication spell and could be performed with nearly the same chance of success."

"Well? Do you think that you're ready to try it?" asks Alexander.

"I have the required pieces, and I have the spell transcribed into my tomb for reference so let's give it a shot. Who do you want to look up?"

Alexander thought for a moment, "Lets look up Evangeline back when she was at magic school. I bet she will be surprised when she sees us!"

"Cool! Now where did that passage begin, ah, here it is."

Nagi started to mumble some words in Latin, the power building around him. Focusing on the person he wanted to see he directed the energy at the tall mirror in their room then speaking the activation word "**VISUM!"**

The mirror started to cloud over, then in the middle, a spot of light appeared. It grew to open on a dorm room very much like the one the boys were standing in even if the furnishings were a bit antique looking.

A young girl was staring back at them with a very angry look on her face. Evangeline A.K. McDowell was not happy with peeping toms using her mirror to spy on her.

"I don't know who you are but I'm going to blast you into pieces when I find you." She said.

"WHOA down there! We're scrying back in time to say hello to you Evangeline A.K. McDowell!" they both shouted as the young girl started drawing power.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously "and who are you?"

They smiled at her, "I'm Alexander Springfield." The taller introduced,

"And I am Nagi Springfield." The shorter said.

Still suspicious, "And what may I do for you?"

"We just wanted to meet the you that went to this school back in 1542." Nagi said.

"We also wanted to get to know you a little better as a kid not an adult like in our time." added Alexander.

Somewhat mollified she dismissed the power she had been holding to blast the boys with and said.

"Just how far in the future are you calling back from?" she asked seeing a laptop computer and not having any idea what it was.

The boys looked back at each other. "Well its…"

"Spit it out!" she hurled at them.

"Well" they began again " almost 500 years."

She passed out.

"That went well, don't you think?" said Nagi

"Oh yeah, she is going to kick out butts when we go home for Christmas vacation." said Alexander.

In the mirror Evangeline stirred. She looked at the mirror to see if they were still there. Seeing the boys talking she pushed out her hand touching the glass and felt her hand pass through the mirror. She quickly pulled it back fearing disrupting the time and space continuum.

"Excuse me, Nagi? Alexander? Why did you contact me at this point in time?"

"Well to just say "Hi" and try to get to know you a little better." Alexander explained.

"You told us that you didn't have many friends when you went through school so we desided to be your friend." Nagi added.

The girl blushed bright red at this statement knowing that what they said was true.

"So let me get this strait," she began, "the both of you want to be my friend? Why?"

"Because we like you now so why wouldn't we like you then?" was the simple answer that Nagi gave her.

"And besides we can help each other with our homework and talk, that is if you want to?" added Alexander

"What could we possibly talk about that each of us would understand?" said Evangeline.

"How about our classmates, and then there are the professors." said Alexander. "Some of them look like they have been around since the middle ages." he laughed.

She laughed at that joke and started to like these soft spoken boys from the future.

Just then a magic note popped in front of the boys. Nagi grabbed it and read it silently to himself before handing it to Alexander. On it was written in Evangeline's own hand writing.

"Thank you for becoming my friend this day. However do not ever tell me what happened to me, most specifically about becoming a vampire. You must not change the present by slipping up to my younger self. I may not become who I am today if you do." It was signed Evangeline "Kitty"

Younger Evangeline looked as the boys reading the note and wondered if the headmaster had caught them doing something they were not supposed to do.

"Are you boys in some sort of trouble?" she asked

"No it is just a reminder note about something, nothing to worry about." Nagi said.

"Well if that's the case, then how long can you hold this mirror open for?" she questioned.

"Oh that's easy. The spell draws most of its energy at the start of the incantation. Once cast it is very low power unless you try and pass something through the event horizon of the mirror. You made the notes yourself, see." Alex said holding the scroll up so she could read it.

Sure enough there was her hand writing in the margin giving a detailed cause and effect of the spell.

"It seems that I became a pretty powerful sorceress in the future. What can you tell me about me in the future?" she asked

They looked at each other then at her. "Evangeline, we can not tell you much because it might change the future and take you away from us. I want you to be there when we go home for Christmas Holiday. I hope that that is not too selfish of us." said Nagi

"We can tell you that you are our friend today and we love you like an aunt." said Alexander

She thought about it and said, "I believe that I understand so I won't ask again and anytime you want to talk or just laugh, you may call on me here."

She smiled and added "Call me Kitty, Evangeline is too formal."

Both boys grinned and said "Deal!"

They said their goodbyes for the evening and promised to keep in touch daily.

**Back in Japan**

The couples (Negi and Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna) were eating breakfast with Eishun and getting the results of his meeting with the elders of the Associations.

"They have desided that you will be responsible for the conduct of the half kitsune, Nadia."

He continued, "As for the shaman, I am not so sure about the vampire being a good teacher for him, but as you have all indicated to me, magic in this world is feeling a bit stagnant, and can use some innovation."

"I ask that you, Konoka, watch his training closely and also that you learn as much from him as you can."

With that said he turned to Setsuna and with a grin asked "So, what are you going to name my grandchild?"

Setsuna blushed and said "We were thinking that Eishun if he is a boy, and Aoyama if she is a girl."

Eishun beamed as he hugged his girls.

"I'm sorry to break this up so soon but Negi and I have to get back to the Academy because we promised Chizuru and Kotaro that we would look after their children while they went on a second or third honeymoon." Asuna politely interrupted.

"Yes, we are sorry to eat and run but a promise is a promise." Added Negi

"I understand Negi and Asuna, come back any time and lets have a longer more friendly chat." Eishun said

With that Negi and Asuna moved to the open space in the room and teleported back to Mahora.

_I am trying to work in as many characters as I can but I may not really know much about some of them, for instance Kotaro. If anyone can help me out a little then maybe I can get them right and I won't make you mad at me for really messing up. _


	7. Chapter 7

Writers preface: I am writing this in all knowledge that I have only the briefest understanding of the entire Manga series as it is written. I have fallen in love with the characters of this series as all of you have and I want their dreams to come to fruition. This is set 20 years into the future from the point where the Anime' series left off and includes some of the writing of one of my favorite authors here and a continuation of his story. I may not bring his vision of the plot to greatness but it is my hopes and dreams for these people to have a truly happy life………….. Even if it is in my own mind.

One reader asked that I clarify the Chachamaru issue a little better. Please read "Child of mine" by Ambrant Arandel. This fine author was the one to inspire me.

One last thing before chapter 7, I do not own anything about this wonderful series except my own mind.

**The Fox and the Wolf**

The run lasted longer than the wolf had planned. He ran through the night scaring up small wildlife and running it around the countryside. Just as the sun was coming up he started the long lope back to the campus. As he neared the campus he caught the sent of another predator out on the prowl.

"Fox" he thought. "What is a fox doing so close to the campus?" he wondered.

The human side of his mind hoped that it wasn't a rabid animal because this could be bad for anyone that came across it. The wolf side of his mind howled with anger that this lowly predator would **dare** to enter his territory. The wolf bounded off in the direction of the scent, traveling as silently as a breeze and as swift as a gale.

"There, just ahead." He thought. "I just want to find it and see if the animal is well, then I'll shoo it out of the area." This made both sides of his mind satisfied.

The wolf leapt over the brush surrounding the clearing to find the fox sitting in the middle like it was waiting for him. This confused both the wolf and the human.

The fox just sat there looking at the wolf with its mouth open silently panting.

"I was wondering when you might get back." the fox mind spoke to the wolf.

"What? You can mind talk? Who or what are you?" replied the wolf as he shifted his vision to spirit sight.

What he saw was a strong magical presence and gentleness. He sensed no fear and no desire for battle but he kept his guard up incase. The scent was somewhat familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

The fox stood up then in a swirl of power changed back into Nadia, his student.

"I wanted to come and meet you this way because I don't want any problems or to fight with anyone. I will leave the class or the campus if you want me to." Nadia said simply

Banishing the wolf John stood before Nadia. "I thank you for coming out to meet me like this but that still does not explain who or what you are. Why did you think that I might hurt you?"

"Wolves are more common in the northern part of the United States than in the south where I grew up. I know that wolves are far more dominant than foxes and far more territorial. I wanted to let you get a good look at me and get my scent down so that you didn't try and kill me when you were in wolf form." She went on, "My name is Nadia Hopper. My mother is Kuriko. She is a Kitsune, a fox demon. My father is Roger Hopper, A normal human man. I am their first born and I am half Kitsune. I have the ability to change into a fox and some limited magical skills. I believe that I was sent here to this school to learn how to interact with normal people better and to learn how to better control my Kitsune magic."

John digested this information. "I was coming to see if you were sick or just out of place when I sprang in on you. I was unaware of your nature until now and I didn't know about you." He went on, "What is a Kitsune precisely? I have heard the name before but never had need to look it up, until now that is."

"As I said a Kitsune is a fox demon. For the most part we have been exterminated or are only half demons now days. In the past the Kitsune would lead men off to try to seduce them by becoming beautiful women only to run away after exposing themselves to their "lovers" causing great shame to the man who would usually commit suicide after. If there was any offspring they would be raised as Kitsune losing their humanity and repeating the cycle."

She looked down at her feet and said "My mother fell in love with my father and will never leave his side. She has taken on human form and never wants to return to her fox form. As a human she ages normally and is now about 40 years of age physically. If she takes on her fox form again she will turn back into a young woman again and she does not want that. She loves my dad and wants to grow old with him and die peacefully, to be by his side forever."

"So what you are telling me is that you are a walking talking seduction machine that wants to be a normal girl. Does that pretty much sum it up?" he asked

Nadia blushed and then glared at him "Was that the human or the wolf that just spoke?"

John laughed out loud at this. He smiled and said, "That was both of us speaking. I was sent here to teach at Mahora Academy as a cover to study magic under Evangeline McDowell., a vampire, so meeting you wasn't just by chance. You were sent here to learn how to be accepted for whom and what you are and maybe even to help find your place in this world."

"The sun is over the horizon now," he observed "are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Well it is about 2 miles back to the Springfield house from here. Can you keep up with me?" He shifted back into the wolf and bounded away.

"Cheater!" She cried after him. She shifted into the fox and tore off after the wolf.

The wolf had to go over and around obstacles that the fox could slip through easily. So his greater speed was negated by her size. They arrived at the house at nearly the same instant and both of them changed into human form.

"That was a great run." she said a little out of breath

"Yeah it was fun to have someone to run with." He said. "You know that wolves are pack animals and I am without my pack, so please feel free to join me when ever you feel the need to just get away from here. But no funny stuff."

She blushed at that and said, "The same goes for you wolf, I am only 14 so I don't plan on any marriages any time in the near future, and besides I am only half kitsune"

Then she smiled and said in a sly voice, "Daddy is a Southern Baptist and he would want to meet you first. Besides he always did want a fur rug for that spot in front of the fireplace." She giggled then turned for the house. Her face flushed when she saw the girls watching her and John from the door with amused looks on their faces.

"So, just had to get him all to yourself?" Alexandra commented dryly.

"Sneaking out in the middle of the night on a rendezvous?" asked Sayo innocently.

"Cheater" was all that Eva could get out before she started laughing at the look on both of their faces.

John and Nadia were both blushing very brightly and looking away from each other.

After a good laugh Alexandra said, "Come on in, I have Breakfast almost done. Lots of sausage and eggs. That is what predators like to eat isn't it?"

They both nodded and came sheepishly to the door. The smell of Alexandra's cooking permeated the air and smelled very good to John and Nadia. Both of them were starved after the long run back to the house.

"So, what did you talk about out there?" asked Sayo.

"We came to an understanding about who we are and what we are doing here." said John "Now could we please drop this subject? I, for one, do not know the rest of you well enough to know what to say to you.

Sayo started. "I was born in 1926 originally. I died in 1940 due to an accident that happened here on the school grounds. My spirit remained here as a Jibakurei, a ghost. I didn't know why I remained but I was a happy ghost from what my real mother has told me. She is a photo journalist and travels the world looking for the perfect photos to tell stories with. She was the first person to actually see me in 60 years and I became her friend. Evangeline made me visible to the rest of the class when Asakura spoke up about me being left out of the class trip to Kyoto. Later Asakura and Negi discovered that there was a way for me to be reborn and Negi worked very hard to make that come true. Asakura became my mother and Negi is my father. I have been raised by my foster mothers Konoka and Setsuna since I was a few days old. Mama Asakura wanted to get back to her work and also wanted me to have a safe and stable home to call my own. She comes back and visits a lot but I miss her. Oh and if you are wondering if I know about magic…" a book materialized in her hand "The answer is yes."

John's mouth dropped open a little realizing that he was speaking to a living ghost returned to her humanity.

Eva picked up at that point. "The lady you met last night is my real mother. About the same time that Negi found out about there being a spell to help Sayo, he found out that Chachamaru, my mother, might be able to give birth and that this was something that she desired to do in the future. My grandmother is the creator of my mother and she designed a naturation system for her that would allow her to carry a child to full term. Grandma and Negi supplied the required DNA and nine months later I was born. I had some problems at first but Konoka and Negi used their magic to solve the problems with my development. I am 100 human and I am a very good learner. Mama says that I am as smart as Grandma and Daddy combined. As for magic, I know all about it because Aunt Evangeline is the one that keeps my Mama powered up.

John's mouth opened a little further with this information.

"Oh and don't upset Mama, she packs enough firepower to flatten this campus all by herself." Eva added with a giggle.

John made a mental note of that.

"And now you know that I'm their half sister but I don't have an active magical power that I can control. The only ability I have I inherited was from my mother. I cancel out magical attacks aimed at me, that and my physical speed and stamina." finished Alexandra.

"Now, what about you?" inquired Sayo "We already know about the wolf, but that isn't all of it, is it."

"No I guess it isn't." He stated. He went on to tell them about himself as he had told Nadia and they quietly listened to his tale

No one heard the door open as Negi and Asuna entered the kitchen from returning from Kyoto. Negi listened to the young shaman telling the girls about his upbringing and what it meant to be a shaman. He smiled to himself remembering the day he had to tell Asuna about himself and the embarrassing turn of events that erased her underwear.

Clearing his throat "So they have done in one day what Asuna did to me in 5 hours. You kept your secret well." He laughed.

Coming over to the young shaman he patted him on the shoulder and said. "Do try and keep the rest of the class from finding out would you. I remember my first class finding out and all the trouble we had with keeping it under wraps. Magic is still not a widely accepted thing in the world. Even if there are many magic users the vast majority of the population can not use magic and is afraid of it. The consequences to the magic using community would be disastrous. I have seen more than I wanted to see of those consequences." With that he got a hurt look in his eye and turned to the girls. "Watch out for him and he will watch out for you."

"We have to go over to Chizuru and Kotaro's and watch their children for a week or so. If you need your father or me, just give us a call and we will be right over." said Asuna.

With that they left allowing the young to continue getting to know each other better.

Enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Writers preface: I am writing this in all knowledge that I have only the briefest understanding of the entire Manga series as it is written. I have fallen in love with the characters of this series as all of you have and I want their dreams to come to fruition. This is set 20 years into the future from the point where the Anime' series left off and includes some of the writing of one of my favorite authors here and a continuation of his story. I may not bring his vision of the plot to greatness but it is my hopes and dreams for these people to have a truly happy life………….. Even if it is in my own mind.

One reader asked that I clarify the Chachamaru issue a little better. Please read "Child of mine" by Ambrant Arandel. This fine author was the one to inspire me.

One last thing before chapter 8, I do not own anything about this wonderful series except my own mind.

**English and Spells**

Looking over the grades from the quiz that he had just given, John muttered to himself. "What am I doing wrong? They won't listen and they don't study. All they do is either sit there and daydream or talk amongst themselves. The class average for a 10 point quiz was only 5.5."

"This is unacceptable." He said standing up and taking his podium.

He looked at the class that had stopped talking and was staring at him with wide eyes.

"I am curious about what you girls are thinking; do you think I'm here for the sights?"

Most of the class dropped their eyes to their desks and blushed.

He went on, "I am here to make sure that you girls have a good education. I would be proudest if I had each and every one of you graduated and go on to having wonderful lives doing what you like to do."

He pointed out Eva. "What do you like to do most and what do you want to be when you are grown up?"

Even though she is only 10, she spoke up "I want to do research like my Grandma."

"What about you?" he pointed out Kirie Kojiama. "What are your goals and dreams?"

The tall brown haired girl stood and said, "To become a doctor of veterinary medicine."

He went on through the class asking each one what they wanted to be. When he heard from the last girl, he asked them to think about what they had just told him.

"I know that you are all capable of doing the work because I have seen your primary transcripts. Here is what we are going to do; I call it "the carrot and the stick". Bring your class average up by 15 points to a 7.0 and I'll put on an authentic Lakota ceremony for you all. On the down side if you fail to make the goal I'll suspend your club activities for a week. That goes for all of you. This is an all or nothing for the class."

He surveyed the class noting that some mouths were wide open in shock. Then he smiled to them all and said. "With the fall equinox coming up I want to do the rituals of my nation, but I would have more fun if you all could enjoy them with me."

This got a cheer from all of the girls.

John quieted the class then went on. "OK here's the deal, I will give a quiz on Friday, pass as a class and Saturday I perform the equinox ceremony, fail and no club activities for the next week."

"To show you that I WANT you to pass, the Springfield home is where I am staying. I will be holding evening class to help you with preparing for the quiz. Alexandra and Nadia are my assistants in this class because of their background. A simple word to you all, use them."

With that last Nadia and Alexandra blushed but proudly stood and bowed to the class.

**Later that evening:**

"Alexandra, what does this passage mean? Fie, fie! unknit that threatening unkind brow, And dart not scornful glances from those eyes, To wound thy lord, thy king, thy governor." asked a short girl with long dark hair tied in two massive pony tails.

"What are you reading Kiriko?" asked Alexandra

"It sounds like English but different, more subtle but more direct." she replied "The book is The Complete Works of Shakespeare, and the play is Taming of the Shrew. This is a marvelous piece of writing, so tell me, what it means."

"Well," began Alexandra "it is first of all "Old English" and many of the words may have a very different meaning today. The passage, I think, is about one woman telling another that she should not look at her husband with a contemptuous face because he is the reason she has a home and the things in her life."

She added, "My father took us to see the play last summer during break when we went to England to see Aunt Nekane. The play took place just like the original play with an all male cast."

Then she snapped back to reality. "Hawasaki, you should try something a bit more modern like "Little Shop of Horrors". We have it in the old DVD format with subtitles that are accurate so you can see what is going on as you read it."

"Enough with the English, What about you and that gorgeous hunk of a boy you have living here." asked the tall blond Kirie Kojiama. "Gotten anywhere with him yet?" she leered.

"He is cute, but he is also our teacher and I don't want to get him mad at Me." answered Alexandra.

**In another room:**

"Eva, you can do complex math problems and complicated chemical formulas like a snap but you can't figure out what "spoon" is in English?" said an exasperated Nadia.

The small girl blushed and said in a defiant voice, "Well if you don't want to help me then I'll leave!" She made to stand.

Nadia reached out her hand and gently laid it on the younger girls hand and said, "I am sorry but this surprised me after seeing you in our math classes and science classes, and I am somewhat tired also. I know that that is no excuse for my tone of voice but please accept my apology."

Eva looked at her and settled down again. "Apology accepted and please accept mine also. I want to work hard so that I can keep my mama in tip top shape forever, and so I have been learning math and chemistry since I was old enough to speak."

"Pardon my ignorance, but how is it that your mother is a robot? I mean she looks very human, but I know that under all that "flesh" is circuits, chips and motors." said Nadia.

Eva leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "She is powered by magical energy, so that gave her a soul, that and all the kindness of Uncle Papa and the rest of her friends."

Nadia mulled it over then smiled, "Well some of the most brilliant minds do their writing in English so let's get you some English technical journals."

This made the girl smile broadly.

And so it went each evening. All the girls made sure they got the help that they needed and John was kept busy, not so much with escaping the girls but with pointing out errors and offering suggestions.

Nadia became very popular with the girls and most of her worries about fitting in evaporated.

Alexandra was getting somewhat frustrated though with all the attention that John was placing on the other girls.

"Well are you ready for the quiz tomorrow?" John asked her Thursday night after the last of the girls left for the dorm.

"Piece of cake." She said with a snap of her fingers. "So, John-kun, how is your Japanese coming along?" she quipped back in Japanese.

"Alexandra-san I am becoming very proficient in the language. Thank you for caring."

The tall redhead crossed her arms in front of her half turning away from him and said smartly, "What makes you think I care? I just wanted to be able to chat with my friends in class comfortably."

"Now why did I have to get all mean, He was just answering my question politely." She thought to herself. "Its not like I am in love with him or anything."

"What about your preparations for the equinox ceremony? Did you forget that?" she asked.

"No, I haven't forgotten, I'm just waiting on FED-EX to deliver my ceremonial items that mother shipped to me. She also sent you something." He said a little cryptically.

She looked at him, wondering what she could have sent to her.

**At the World Tree:**

Evangeline was looking over the campus not smiling.

She mused out loud, "So, you are coming. I was wondering how long it would take you to free yourself."

This was a sentiment mirrored by the Dean, Konoemon, who stood beside her.

Who is coming? More next time. Enjoy


	9. Interlude

**Interlude**

In the middle of the North Dakota Badlands around 1978:

The battleground raged with flame as the opponents fought, the blasts of power being deflected and re-directed at one another. Spells cried out in haste, prayers on the minds of most, and above all rage.

"You will not hold Me!" roared the dragon. "I'll destroy you ALL, you mewing cowards!"

The binding spells were slowly hauling the mighty beast down to the ground. All the while Mist was doing her best to kill the mages and in particular the one called Dark Evangel.

A blast of dragons breath cinderized a Magister in the blink of an eye allowing one binding spell to weaken.

Mist roared again and was gaining the upper hand on the mages.

Suddenly, winds swept into the canyon and whirled about the mages then seemed to attach themselves to the dragon forcing her to the ground. Mist slammed into the ground hard knocking her senseless for a few moments. This allowed the mages to completely bind the huge beast, clamping her mouth closed and then sealing the binding spells. The local vegetation at that point seemed to come alive as trees and bushes started to move the mighty beast closer to a cave, slowly forcing the bound dragon inside.

Once the dragon was in the cave, Evangeline walked to the mouth and spoke, "I never wanted to fight you and if you had not come looking for me this wouldn't have become necessary."

With her mouth bound shut the dragon could only turn her furious glare upon her tormentor.

"I will make you as comfortable as I can Mist but I am going to seal you away for a long time. I am not your enemy I am actually doing this as a friend. Your days of roaming the sky freely without worrying about the humans, has ended in this age. They have power now, power that makes even you, the mightiest red dragon ever to be hatched, pale in comparison."

She went on. "I know that these bindings can only hold you for a while and as the mages die they will be lifted from you so I know that you will come looking for me one day. I ask that you do one thing before you do come. Take some time to look around at the world we live in. Look at what you call "Mewing humans" and see what sort of destruction they can and have caused, and then remember that they are many and creatures, like you and I, are very few in comparison."

"You are extremely long lived so I have no fear that you will escape this prison some day. On that day I will await you. Once again I am not your enemy."

That said she looked over the bound dragon, admiring the beauty of the beast with her hundred foot wingspan and heavily armored body.

She then cast a spell causing ice to form around the dragon as another mage cast a potent sleeping spell. They finished by causing the cave mouth to collapse sealing the dragon away from the world, and the world away from the dragon.

Her power completely spent, Evangeline dropped her glamour showing her true self as a newcomer approached.

"I am Fay Dancingbrook, and you all are?" she said politely.

"Deeply in debt to you for that gust of wind that stunned the dragon." Evangeline finished for the Shaman.

"My name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell and these are my associates. I am sorry about causing the trouble here but this is where she caught up to us." Indicating the now sealed cave with the sleeping dragon.

"There is more about you that is not readily known, isn't that true vampire?" Fay asked.

"Yes I am a vampire but I am only passing through and I am not in need of anything from anyone here. I am leaving the area without causing any more problems if you will allow me to go quietly."

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell, I will call on you in the future to fulfill your debit. I have seen the future and I will have need of your help." Fay said.

"Fine then, for now all I want is to find a hot meal and a warm bed in that order, then I'll leave you to your devices." With that Evangeline collapsed to the ground only to be picked up and cradled like the child she resembled by Nagi Springfield.

"Watch over her Thousand Master." said Fay


	10. Chapter 9

Writers preface: I am writing this in all knowledge that I have only the briefest understanding of the entire Manga series as it is written. I have fallen in love with the characters of this series as all of you have and I want their dreams to come to fruition. This is set 20 years into the future from the point where the Anime' series left off and includes some of the writing of one of my favorite authors here and a continuation of his story. I may not bring his vision of the plot to greatness but it is my hopes and dreams for these people to have a truly happy life………….. Even if it is in my own mind.

One reader asked that I clarify the Chachamaru issue a little better. Please read "Child of mine" by Ambrant Arandel. This fine author was the one to inspire me.

Some of you may catch that I am using some names of people from other shows but I do this because I don't have a directory of Japanese names to draw from.

One last thing before chapter 9, I do not own anything about this wonderful series except my own mind

**A Wing and a Prayer**

Mist is not a stupid animal being a thousand year old dragon, but she had a very bad habit of not listening when she became enraged, and she knew it. She had had nearly 50 years though to calm down and think about what Evangeline had said back in that cave.

"Look at what you call "Mewing humans" and see what sort of destruction they can and have caused, and then remember that they are many and creatures, like you and I, are very few in comparison."

Mist was determined to catch the thief and destroy her but she did take the time to transform into a human form and do a little research. Her human form was that of a 14 year old girl with flame red locks that swirled down her back and a very shapely body. She despised this appearance because she looked and felt weak and fragile. But then again she was only a thousand years old give or take a few decades, a blink of the eye in the life of a dragon. Even with being so "young" she knew that there was truth to what Evangeline had said about the humans. She had seen the Middle Ages first hand, and watched from afar as the humans became more and more powerful. She slept through the First World War only to be awoken by the Second World War. The machines of the humans would rain down destruction on her land with near impunity. She moved to an isolated place in the Alps and took residence there to wait for the humans to kill themselves off. The problem was that the humans didn't look like they were going to do that any time within her long, long life span. She wanted to go out and make her way in this world, but as a dragon she would be hunted, and she knew it. Her other option was to go out as a human and try but her "age" was against her there too. Her only form was again that of a 14 year old girl. The only thing she could do was go to school. That was boring. She wanted to acquire riches and power but there it was again, her age.

Then this Vampire finds her, Well here is someone that she can while the years away with at least she thought at first then to have her steal the most precious thing she owned. The Scepter of Pope St. Gregory VII, The firebrand.

Mist vowed to find the thief and take back her treasure.

She had much planning to do before she could do that though. It seemed that the vampire was on an island nation called Japan and she had been there for quite some time now, nearly 40 years. She desided that she was going to need some money, as the humans called it, to get there. To that end she disgorged a portion of her treasure and proceeded to sell it in order to make an inconspicuous approach. This almost backfired immediately as no one would accept her jewels or gems in trade for what she wanted or needed. This would not do. After many tasty crooks she found one that would agree to her exchange. She wondered how such stupid creatures as humans ever came to be the dominant species of the planet.

She observed the young humans as best she could noting that she was dressed a bit out of date, having been sealed away for nearly 50 years, so she went on a shopping spree the likes of which would have made the young Paris Hilton blush. Then she went in search of the "nice" crook again to get the required paperwork to go to Japan. She had to cough up some more of her treasure but not as much this time as he knew not to kill the golden goose. Little did he know that she planned all along on coming back and smiling grandly for him some day, in her true form before she ate him and took back her treasure.

Her knowledge of today's world leapt ahead at frightening speed as she began to truly understand how crazy these humans were and how dangerous they could be.

With this understanding she desided that waging an open battle with Evangeline was out of the question in a populated area. She would have to draw out the vampire and get her in an isolated place to do the job. Her only problem was that she had no idea how she was going to do that, yet.

She arrived at the airport in San Francisco ahead of schedule and waited in the passenger lounge. She watched with mild interest as some Japanese boys were waiting around for the same flight. She noted that it seems that her "human" hormones were working overtime as one of them looked her way and smiled at her. The blush on her face was bright and immediate.

"What am I doing?" she said to herself. "They are just humans what possibly could I see in them?"

She looked back at the young man and he smiled at her again causing another blush to rise on her face. "This will not do." She mumbled to herself

The boy came over to her and introduced himself. "Hi, My name is Kazike Tatsumiya, I was noticing that you appear to be traveling alone. I hope that I'm not bothering you." he said after noting the blush on her cheeks.

"No I am not bothered, and yes I am traveling alone." She replied.

"Well so am I, where are you headed?" Kazike asked

"Mahora, a school, I have to meet someone there." She said starting to feel the blush creeping back up her cheeks.

To herself "Damn these human hormones, this body likes that human. Well he is polite."

She went on aloud, "My name is Mist, I am an old friend of Evangeline's."

The young man looked at her dubiously and said, "You know Evangeline?"

This frightened the dragon, "Yes, why?" she said cautiously

"She is one of my mothers friends and an old classmate of hers from when she went to Mahora Girls Academy." The Young man flashed with a big smile. "That's where I am going so if you would like I can escort you to the Academy."

"No that's all right, I wouldn't want to bother you, and besides I'm sure that your mother would like to see you." she said.

Not to worry, she's the commander of the SWAT team assigned to the Academy district. They don't get many calls now days so it is a pretty cushy job, and besides it will be almost midnight when we get there. So if you don't have any place to stay we can put you up in my sister's room until morning, when you can go in to the school to Evangeline's house."

Just then Mist's stomach growled loudly as she had not eaten all day. She flushed again and was getting annoyed with her body.

Kazike smiled and said "You sound hungry, let's get something to eat over there." He indicated a airport restaurant.

She smiled and thanked him allowed him to escort her to a table where they could watch the concourse and their terminal. They talked about stuff and ate. He helped her brush up a bit on her Japanese seeing as she had just learned it in her preparations for going to Japan. He said that she was very good for just learning the language to which she proceeded to blush again.

In that short time Mist was began to like this young man and started to wonder if there were more like him in this world. Then the dragon in her mind spoke "And what do you think that he will do when he finds out what you are?"

A cell phone chirped at Kazike's belt. He picked it off and opened it to find his mother looking at him. "Hi mom, I was just going to call you.

"How was your shooting match at the school in Los Angeles?" she asked.

"We took top honors and I had a perfect score on the "Hogan's Alley" portion of the match. Ah, hey mom, I would like you to meet someone, her name is Mist and she and I are traveling together. She is coming to Mahora to meet with Evangeline and seeing that we won't be getting there until very late I was hoping that we could put her up for the evening." He turned the phone to Mist.

"Hello Mist, pleased to meet you."

"I am pleased to meet you also Mrs. Tatsumiya. I don't want to put you out and I am sure that I'll be able to find something for the evening." Mist replied.

"Don't be silly. By the time you get here all the hotels will be packed with people coming into town for the festival. My daughter is living on the campus at the dorm so you may take her room." Mana said.

"Thank you very much." replied Mist

Kazike turned the phone back to himself and said his goodbyes.

"There, then that is settled, You are coming home with me tonight." Then he blushed realizing what it sounded like he said "I mean I would be delighted to escort you to my home so that you may rest after our flight."

Mist laughed genuinely and said, "It would be a pleasure to be escorted by you kind sir."

Kazike blushed harder and smiled.

The call for boarding got them going to the gantry. They each handed off their tickets and found they had seats next to one another.

Mist was a little worried as this was her very first time flying not under her own power. Kazike noticed and put his hand on hers as she gripped the arm rest and told her it would be ok. She noticeably relaxed after that and after takeoff realized that this was much faster than she could have made the flight. In fact her flight may have taken several days to accomplish. She began to wonder "Maybe there is something to these humans after all."

Some time during the flight she fell asleep and slumped onto the shoulder of Kazike. He asked for a blanket to cover her with and they both fell asleep under the blanket.

Mist dreamed what for her was an odd dream. She stood on the ground in all her glory with her wings outspread facing a man in strange armor with a sword slung on his belt and a rifle slung over his shoulder. He was carrying the mystical Dragon Slayer sword.

He said "I will be your partner for the rest of my days defending you from any that would cause you harm"

"Lift your visor sir knight and show me your face." The dragon said.

He lifted his visor and there was Kazike.

She started waking to find herself covered with a blanket and snuggled next to this boy. What was coming over her she wondered. I have been alive for a thousand years and in the space of a few hours this human is now my friend? Then she realized that she never really gotten to know a human before. I mostly just stole their livestock and fought them when I had to. What was going on, was it this human form? Did this mean that maybe she was wrong all these years?

As she examined her thoughts they were on final approach to Tokyo Airport and she looked out the window seeing the magnificent Mt Fuji with the sun glistening off the snow covered top.

She gently woke Kazike causing him to blush which made her blush as they both tried to find something interesting to look at.

After landing Kazike took her to the baggage claim area. They put their luggage with a delivery service. Their bags would delivered in the morning. With just a day pack in her hands he took her to the train station for the ride to Mahora.

He pointed out the things that he could from their seat on the fast moving train and as the sun was setting she felt happy to be with this human. She felt…..safe. That was it, why did he make her feel safe? "I'm a dragon, how can this small human make me feel safe?"

Her confusion was growing by the moment, but she still felt safe with him.

At the Mahora station there were few people around but the ones that were around at that hour were not all the nice ones.

A couple of acne ridden punks of about 18 came up to the couple and said "Hey little boy why don't you get lost, we'll take good care of your girlfriend."

Fire flashed in her eyes at the statement but before she could react Kazike had kicked one punk in the mouth and slammed the other to the ground screaming at him with his knee on the punks neck and his arm twisted in the air, "Take that back and apologize to her now or I'll rip your arm off and beat you to death with it!"

The punk terrified at the sudden brutality that had pounded him to the ground screamed that he was sorry and that he would never do it again.

Mist was surprised that a human could move that fast and with such strength. She held her hand to her mouth and asked Kazike to let them go.

The punks ran off glad to still be alive.

Mist looked at Kazike with renewed wonder and said, "I am glad you desided to escort me."

I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so violent with them but they made me so mad with their comments that I snapped. Please forgive me."

She shook her head in the negative, "You have nothing to be forgiven for. I am just glad you were able to handle them by yourself. I-I'm glad you weren't hurt." She then blushed.

She then took his arm and said, "Well which way to your home?"

"This way." as he lead her to the taxi stand.

He gave the driver the address, who smiled at what he thought was a very cute couple.

After the driver took off, Kazike opened the door for her and offered her a pair of slippers for in the house.

Mana came around the corner and welcomed him home with a motherly hug and then turned to Mist and bowed low to her. "I am honored to meet you Mist. I trust that my son was a gentleman during your trip?"

Mist bowed back to her and said "Your son is the first gentleman that I have met in a long time and I felt very safe with him at my side."

Mana smiled at that and said, "Then I have raised him well."

"Come then, let's get you settled in because I think you are going to have a busy day tomorrow." Mana winked at Mist who was mystified at the comment.

"Evangeline told me you were coming and to make you feel welcomed."

Mist face faulted at that and sweat dropped, "Th-th-th this was supposed to be a surprise" she cried.

"You must know by now that there is little that gets by Evangeline." was Mana's only comment as she led the dragon up the stairs to the room she had promised her.


	11. Chapter 10

Writers preface: I am writing this in all knowledge that I have only the briefest understanding of the entire Manga series as it is written. I have fallen in love with the characters of this series as all of you have and I want their dreams to come to fruition. This is set 20 years into the future from the point where the Anime' series left off and includes some of the writing of one of my favorite authors here and a continuation of his story. I may not bring his vision of the plot to greatness but it is my hopes and dreams for these people to have a truly happy life………….. Even if it is in my own mind.

One reader asked that I clarify the Chachamaru issue a little better. Please read "Child of mine" by Ambrant Arandel. This fine author was the one to inspire me.

Some of you may catch that I am using some names of people from other shows but I do this because I don't have a directory of Japanese names to draw from.

One last thing before chapter 10, I do not own anything about this wonderful series except my own mind

**Fire and Ice**

The following morning Mist woke to the smell of cooking. Her dragon sense took in her surroundings carefully to make sure that she wasn't being tricked. The knowledge that Evangeline knew that she was coming made her a bit worried. She hoped that that wicked mage had not had time to prepare a "welcoming party" for her. "Mana was nice enough to allow me to stay under her roof for the evening, but she had been told of my coming. I hope that this isn't the prelude to an attack." She thought to herself. "No because if it were then I would already be bound and sealed. Evangeline is no ones fool. She would catch me asleep and do her work then."

"Good morning!" came the voice of Kazike from outside her door. "Breakfast is ready and I hope you're hungry. I cooked so I hope you like it."

"Good morning, I'll be down in a few minuets." she answered to him.

Mist got up and cleaned herself up and then dressed. "This human body sure does start to stink after just a short time." She said to herself.

After dressing she let her nose lead her to the dining room where Mana and Kazike were seated waiting for her.

"Good morning Mrs. Tatsumiya, Good morning Kazike." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Your looking good this morning, for having such a long flight yesterday." said Mana.

Mist looked at Mana noting that she was in her SWAT uniform, loaded holster and all. "Thank you for the room last night, I was a bit tired but now I'm fine."

"Well I have to be getting off to work. I know that you are anxious to see Evangeline also so if you would Kazike, please escort Miss Mist to her appointment with the Dean and Evangeline. They will be expecting you in the administration building. It was truly a pleasure to meet you Mist, and I hope to see you this evening. You may stay here as long as you like." With that Mana got up and left the two to themselves.

"I'm expected?" Mist said out loud to herself.

"Yeah, Mom told me that you and Evangeline have some sort of history together and that you were going to be going to Mahora Academy starting this semester. They have already started, so you are about a week behind the rest of the class."

"I'm what?" she cried.

"Don't worry the class they have you in is being taught by a wiz kid from the US like you. You'll do fine and my sister, Shina, is in the class so she will help you get caught up."

"Don't worry? Do you have any idea what you are saying?" she asked him. "I didn't expect this to be happening. What has Evangeline planned for me?" she added to herself.

"Kazike, what do you know about me?" she asked.

"Well…I know that you are very intelligent, you're incredibly beautiful, and that people are looking forward to seeing you…. and that I like you and would do anything for you and protect you from anyone." he finished with a blush looking down at his lap.

She felt the rise of the blush on her cheeks and looked down thinking to herself "What have I gotten myself into, Evangeline seems to have planned out something for me and this young man hasn't got a clue as to who or what I am but he is willing to do anything to protect me. What am I going to do? I'm a thousand years old and I'll live for another five thousand years. How can I be having feelings like this for a human? What's wrong with me?"

"Well don't let your breakfast get cold. Let's eat." He said with a smile.

**In classroom 2A:**

Standing with a grim look on his face John looked at the final class average in his hands. He moved to the podium and called each girl up to receive their papers.

As each one took their quiz they got a smile and went to sit quietly wondering how bad each of the other students had done to make Redhorn Sensei look so grim.

After the last girl had taken her seat John looked at the class and smiled, "Well I made you girls a deal and now it is time to "pay the piper". Your class average was 8.2 so you did even better than you thought you could, so as a result of your hard work I will be performing the equinox ceremony as I promised Saturday at the World Tree." He said with a huge smile.

The cheers from the class were so loud, a couple of teachers stopped by to see if there was anything wrong.

After the class calmed down a bit John went on, "Ok, so here is what needs to be done. I need some of these ingredients. I am hoping that someone here can find them for me. Shina Tatsumiya, could you locate these items in the market after school and bring them to the Springfield house after?"

"Just give me the list Sensei, and I'll handle everything." said Shina.

"OK, here is some money for the items." He handed her a fist full of yen. "If you need more just have them bill it to the school and I'll take care of it."

"Now for some more English." He said eliciting a groan from the class.

**Dean's office:**

"Are you sure Evangeline? Do you think that you can convince her to become a student?" asked Konoemon.

"Yes I'm sure that she will listen. She's not stupid, she's just young. A dragon's lifespan is several thousand years long and she is still young. I think that if she gets the education we can offer her here then she may very well live to old age instead of, one alerting the human population that there are really mystic beasts alive and well in this world, and two getting herself killed, and a lot of other people with her, in the process."

Evangeline went on, "She is really a nice dragon despite her bad temper. She and I had some very nice talks, before I borrowed her scepter in an idiots attempt to make Nagi Springfield love me. I owe her an apology and I need to return this to her, with interest."

"Come in Mist and you too Mr. Tatsumiya." said Konoemon in a loud enough voice to be hear outside the door.

Outside the door a confused looking Mist grabbed the hand of Kazike with all her considerable strength "I don't feel good about this, please stay with me."

"I told you before that I will protect you, but I don't know why you are worried." he said.

She smiled at him and silently begged his forgiveness for using him as a shield.

She opened the door and went to the middle of the room facing Evangeline and Konoemon.

"Welcome Mist, it has been a long time since I last saw you." said Konoemon.

"Hello Mist, you are looking very good. I hope that we can have a pleasant chat today." said Evangeline.

Mist's dragon senses were on sharp edge looking for a trap, looking for deception. There was nothing, no deceptions at all; even Evangeline was not in glamour. No wards, no spell traps and no armed people hiding away, just Evangeline and Konoemon waiting for her to be seated.

"Please be seated, both of you." said Konoemon

"I guess that you are wondering why I invited you to this meeting Mr. Tatsumiya. Said Konoemon, I heard from the local authorities that you defended Miss Mist last night at the train station, and that you did it in a very quick and decisive manner. I thank you for your quick intervention, I wouldn't want such a lovely lady to be hurt and I am sure that you felt the same way."

He went on, "Because of that incident I would like to extend the thanks of the whole school to you and offer you a placement in the Academy with full scholarship. I know it is a girls Academy but on occasion we have had the rare young man attend for one reason or another. Your swift defense of someone you just met is our reason. I have taken the liberty of having your transcripts sent over from the boys Academy and it appears that you are a fine student like your mother was."

Kazike face faulted then quickly recovered. "I am honored for the offer but I think that I'll need to talk to my mother about this first."

"No need." said Konoemon, "Your mother was already here and we discussed it. She is happy to let you go to school here and study beside Miss Mist."

With that both Mist and Kazike blushed.

"Now for you Mist, We," indicating himself and Evangeline, "Wish to offer you a place at this school also. We know that your transcripts were lost but we both feel that the nature of your skills and learning ability will cause you to rise to the occasion and succeed here at Mahora Academy."

Evangeline took her turn finally, "I also have something that belongs to you that I would like to return. I tried to return it several times but circumstances prevented me from being able to do that." She said with a sad smile. "I would also like to pay the interest on the "loan" from your family." She finished.

The dragon was shocked at what she was hearing. "How could this be turning out so wrong?" she asked herself.

"I was on this trip only to recover what is mine." Mist said. "I wasn't expecting to become enrolled in an all girls academy once I got here. How did this happen?"

Evangeline looked at Mist and said. "It is my way of showing you that I am not the person you knew back then and that I still meant what I said at our last meeting. I am not your enemy. I want to be your friend, and this is the one and only way that I can do it for you. You have already made one friend, as she indicated Kazike, and I am sure that you will make many more friends here at this school. I also know that your education is very important in this day and age." She finished with a smile.

The dragon considered this and remembered the way it was living all alone inside the mountain in the Alps. She also knew that this world of man was changing at a very rapid pace. Communication across long distances used to be the province of the powerful mages alone but the normal humans have seemed to overcome that with ease. She also remembered what Evangeline had said about the humans becoming more powerful than the mightiest dragon to exist.

Evangeline was being honest with her. No one could ever deceive a dragon when her suspicions were raised.

"I accept your kind offer then, but I want to talk to the both of you in private, if you will excuse us Kazike?" she said to Kazike.

After he left the room, "First my treasure. Tell me why and don't lie to me vampire." She said as flames danced in her eyes.

"You are going to laugh at me but here it goes. I was trying to make a love potion to trap the Thousand Master as my lover." Said Evangeline, who promptly blushed several shades of red.

Her jaw open with astonishment Mist started to laugh. "You wanted the Thousand Master? To be your lover? Oh that's rich, now I see what you were up to so I do forgive you because the embarrassment is punishment enough to last for several centuries."

Evangeline blushed even harder at this but said, "Yes it is true and then he trapped me here at this school for 25 years saying that an education would do me some good. He died or so we think not long after that. It was his son that freed me some time after he came here to finish his training as a Magister Magi. I had had a change of heart after spending so much time with the young man that after taking a brief holiday to do some traveling, I desided to come back here to become an assistant to the Dean here. I did after all have my bachelor's degree in office management, so I put it to good use. Besides he plays a wicked game of GO."

Konoemon said, "I have only one request to make of you Mist. Please keep in mind that in this form you are just another girl here but if you slip-up and show your true self then I can not say what will happen. I know that the dragon is just below the surface and that you will become very possessive of some things but I will be here all the time to help you find your way, and if I'm not mistaken that nice young man might have something to say about wanting to be beside you too. He will be a very good beacon of what is right and what is wrong for you to steer by."

The dragon blushed at that. "He is a nice boy isn't he." She said simply.

"Well now let's go and retrieve him and get you both outfitted for your class. I believe that Redhorn Sensei is currently holding homeroom so this is the perfect time to introduce you to your classmates." Said Evangeline as she put on her glamour and led Mist out to the hall where Kazike was waiting.

While in the hall walking to the classroom, Mist whispered to Kazike, "You know about Evangeline?"

He said back "Yeah, She comes over for dinner with Mom once in a while and she is a wonderful person to be around. And as for the vampire thing Mom told me a long time ago because I saw her change forms one day. I promised to never reveal her secret but I guess that you already knew her secret." He chuckled.

With that they were at the door to the classroom.

**Classroom 2A:**

"OK, now you all have your homework assignments and I expect you to be paying attention Monday." John was finishing.

"Excuse me, said Evangeline from the door, I have two new students for your class starting Monday morning with me and I would like to introduce them if you have a few moments."

"Please come in Miss McDowell, and bring them in." John replied.

Mist walked in and some of the girls looked with interest, but when Kazike walked in the room began to buzz.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shina. "Tell me this is a joke, please?"

"That's your brother, right? He sure got cute since last year." One girl commented.

"A boy in an all girl school?" came from another.

"Now everyone please let me have your attention, said Evangeline, This is Mist Dargoness. She is transferring here from a school in Switzerland. I personally know her family."

"And as to this young gentleman, I can tell that some of you already know him, Kazike Tatsumiya. He is transferring here from the boy's academy on the other side of town. His transfer is an honorary one because of his defense of Miss Dragoness last evening as she was accosted by thugs at the train station."

John was looking at Mist carefully when she noticed him.

Evangeline spoke again. "John Sensei, Mist, Please come to my office after class lets out so that we can get her situated in the dorm and bring Kazike along also."

"Will do Miss McDowell." John replied.

"Please take seats 31 and 32 both of you and we will bring you both up to speed on what the class is doing this weekend. Oh, and there is one ground rule in my class. When you come through the door in the morning English is spoken here. OK? So, who wants to go first on introducing themselves to the class."

Introductions were mercifully short and then they learned of the ceremony at the World Tree.

The bell rang for the end of the day and most of the girls filed out quickly heading off to their club activities, or to the dorms.

Shina hung around to talk to her twin, "You just had to play the hero didn't you. Well at least you did it for a good cause." She said as she looked at Mist.

Scratching his head, "I didn't know that this was going to happen just because I was being protective. It's not like I meant to be a knight in shining armor or anything."

Mist came over to him and took his arm, "Well you may not have had shiny armor but you were all Knight to me last night."

This made Kazike blush many shades of red as Mist smiled a sweet smile.

She then put out her hand to shake hands with Shina. "Hi, my name is Mist, Your brother and I met at the airport in San Francisco, he escorted me here and was a perfect gentleman the whole way."

Shina took her hand. "I am pleased to meet you Mist. As you can see we are twins and I am glad he met you. He does have a knight in shining armor complex, you know. Well I have to be going to get these things for the ceremony tomorrow. It was nice to meet you and I'll see you soon. Kazike, be nice to her."

Further blushing with mumbled replies from Kazike was all anyone could make out.

"Ok you two, lets go down to Miss McDowell's office and see what she has in the way of dorms for you." spoke John from the front of the classroom.

**Evangeline's office:**

"Come in please, Well here are your dorm assignments," she handed directions and keys to Mist and Kazike. "Now we need to talk a bit. John please close the door."

After the door was closed she made a gesture in the air and a couple of words in Latin and then relaxed.

"That was a privacy spell, so don't worry. This concerns the three of you very much, and does not need to be heard beyond these doors. Mist Please tell Mr. Redhorn about yourself in detail. And you, Kazike, listen carefully because this is important to you also seeing that Mist has already made a claim on you."

Kazike looked confused. "Ok Evangeline."

Mist began "I was hatched over a thousand years ago, I am a red dragon. I have been out of touch with the world for about fifty years and Evangeline has desided that I need to go to school to reacquaint myself with the world. My life span is several thousand years long and I am just a young hatchling by the reckoning of my kind. I initially came here to retrieve some treasure that a certain someone had made off with, and as a dragon I am quick to anger and slow to cool. That someone gave me fifty years to calm down and I have yet to thank her for that. If you would like to ask me anything now is the time."

Kazike said with a smile on his face, "I guess the old tails are true and I was the knight to the fair damsel, only I was actually protecting those bozos from what you could do to them and ultimately to yourself." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Well this explains a lot." Said Redhorn. "The spirits were screaming at the tops of their lungs when you entered the building, but they couldn't or wouldn't say what about. It seems that you make them act up a bit."

"What are you?" Mist asked peering at John closely. "You have the scent of wolf as well as human. Are you wear?"

"Nope, just a shape shifter and a shaman." John replied.

"So you see young Kazike you have a lot to hold close to you now. Can you do it? Can you keep the secrets of these people? You have kept mine for several years now and I thank you, but your answer now will determine what happens next." Said Evangeline

"Well if you are worried about if I'll give up any secrets, never going to happen." He said.

"Good then you two may go and do follow the directions carefully, this campus is large." Evangeline said in dismissing Mist and Kazike.

"You and I need to chat further John Redhorn. Do you know anything of dragon lore?" asked Evangeline.

"No, I can't say as I do, but I bet it is going to have something to do with those two isn't it."

"Very astute of you, those two are going to be a Dragon Knight and his Lady. If you are confused don't worry the lore is obscure and very old. Thousands of years ago a few dragons got fed up with the constant warring between themselves and with the humans of the day so they chose a mate of the opposite species. These first matings were successful because the dragons chose very carefully. In this case the mating happened without the knowledge of either party. They were bonded in a dream where in his dream he swore to protect her for the rest of his life. She accepted his oath in her dream. These two young people, dragon and man are now closer than man and wife. This has its benefits for both sides. He gets his lifespan lengthened to match hers. And she gets the more calm reasoning of the human mind. They can have children as normal humans or as dragons have children. Most of the dragon females chose to have human children; oddly enough the male dragons wanted a dragon family. I am in doubt that Mist even knows what happened."

"Holy shit! I've got a husband and wife in the classroom that don't even know they got hitched. To top that, they are Dragon and Knight. How much weirder can this class get?" John said to no one as he looked at the ceiling.


	12. Chapter 11

Writers preface: I am writing this in all knowledge that I have only the briefest understanding of the entire Manga series as it is written. I have fallen in love with the characters of this series as all of you have and I want their dreams to come to fruition. This is set 20 years into the future from the point where the Anime' series left off and includes some of the writing of one of my favorite authors here and a continuation of his story. I may not bring his vision of the plot to greatness but it is my hopes and dreams for these people to have a truly happy life………….. Even if it is in my own mind.

One reader asked that I clarify the Chachamaru issue a little better. Please read "Child of mine" by Ambrant Arandel. This fine author was the one to inspire me.

Some of you may catch that I am using some names of people from other shows but I do this because I don't have a directory of Japanese names to draw from.

One last thing before chapter 11, I do not own anything about this wonderful series except my own mind

**Dreams**

The walk to the dorms gave Kazike and Mist a chance to talk about what they both learned of each other. Mist was a little apprehensive about the subject because of what she had revealed.

"Well, I guess that you may have some questions for me." she said.

"I am just wondering if you would like to let me escort you to the ceremony tomorrow night at the world tree." He smiled. "As to the other things I learned today, I guess that I may have some questions some day but for right now I am looking at a nice girl who I like very much. I am sure that you will tell me what you want me to know when the time is right."

"You are the nicest human that I have ever met. I am completely surprised that you didn't run out of Evangeline's office screaming." She said with a slight blush.

"Why would I do that? I mean we were in the presence of a vampire and a shape shifter at the same time. Besides Mom was once partnered to Negi Springfield. Her stories of those days are filled with fights against demons and evil mages. Most people think that she is just making up "fairy tales" to impress her children, but Shina and I know different. I am not worried at all about your nature, as a matter of fact from what I have seen I think you are the nicest person I have ever met."

With that both parties blushed and looked at their dorm assignments.

"I'm not so sure about living in a dorm full of girls." Kazike moaned.

Mist laughed and said, "Don't worry I'll protect you."

He laughed with her.

"So what room number were you assigned to." he asked

"214 C it seems. What about you?" she replied

"humm, WHAT? This must be a mistake. They assigned me to live with you. Not that I would try anything funny I mean, living in the same room I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. What I mean to say is that the only girl I have ever slept in the same room with is my sister and I don't want to have the whole school in an uproar because I am sleeping in the same room as you are." He blurted out rapidly.

Mist started laughing at this as Kazike's arms were pin wheeling. "Kazike, you don't have to worry. I won't try and scandalize you by doing anything obscene or lewd in your presence. I respect you to much to do anything like that. I'm just worried about getting our things from your mother's house and moving them here."

"Well this is the place, I wonder if the rest of the occupants have been warned about me becoming a member of the school let alone the dorm." Kazike mused out loud.

"Don't worry about it, let's find our room." Mist replied

The room was spacious by normal dorm standards having its own bath. This was because of all the incidents involving Negi trying to take baths in his first year teaching at Mahora.

As they looked over their room Kazike found a note on the table. It read:

Mr. Tatsumiya, and Miss Mist,

Since the meeting this morning went so well I took the liberty of having your things moved into your room. I hope that the room is to your liking and please feel free to decorate as you chose. The kitchenette is fully stocked and you may get additional supplies from the cafeteria on the first floor.

Konoemon Dean of Students

"Wow, this is a large dorm room for just two people." Kazike commented.

"I don't know what a dorm room is supposed to be but it looks like a nice place to Me." said Mist, as she smiled at him.

**Just outside the Springfield house:**

"I hope I got everything on the list. Let me see here, this, yup, ok, I think I have it all." Shina was saying out loud as she walked up the path to the house.

Just then a red fox ran past followed by a large dog. Neither was barking as the crossed the path before her, but it seemed that they both looked at her as they dived into the bushes on the opposite side of the path and were gone. She could have sworn that she heard a female voice say "Opps!" just then.

"I didn't know that there were foxes on the campus." She mused to herself.

Shina continued to the house and knocked on the door.

Alexandra answered the door inviting her in taking the supplies that John had requested that she pick up.

After changing her shoes for slippers, she asked. "Where is John-Sensei? I thought that he would like to look over the supplies and make sure that he has everything he needs."

"Oh, He went for a run after getting home. He likes to unwind after work, and running is his thing." Alexandra responded. "He should be getting back any time now. Have you had your dinner yet? I have a fair meal already done and there is plenty."

"Thank you for the invitation, I accept." She smiled. "By the way I saw a fox run across the path to the house, I didn't know that there were any foxes on the campus. There was a big grey dog following it too."

Alexandra giggled a little. "The fox and the "dog" are recent additions to the campus wildlife, I wouldn't worry about them they're harmless."

"Who's harmless?" asked John as he came in the door from the garden in back of the house.

"Oh, no one, I was just telling Shina about the new additions to the campus wildlife of the fox and the "dog", and telling her not to worry about them."

"I see, well I agree, they will leave you alone Shina, I'll see to that." He told her.

A knock at the front door sent Alexandra back out to see who it was. Nadia was waiting there and she invited her in.

"Ahh! I see that the smell of home cooking brought you to my humble abode." She giggled.

Nadia laughed a little and said. "Yes that's it, that and helping John sensei with the preparations for the ceremony tomorrow."

"Well come on in and have a seat, dinner is just about to be served." Alexandra said.

"John sensei, would you please set two more settings for dinner while I get the food ready?" asked Alexandra.

"Sure thing. Who was that?" he answered.

"Like you didn't know you dog." she said to herself.

"It's Nadia, she came early to assist you with the preparations for tomorrow." She said aloud.

They all sat down to a nice dinner served by Alexandra and discussed the newest additions to their class. Shina was surprised that her brother was one but kept quiet about that because she wanted to know more about this new girl, Mist.

Nadia too was interested in their new classmates and in particular Mist because she saw her for what she really was and considering the bad blood between demons and dragons dating back thousands of years she clamped down on her aura tightly so that she would not be noticed until she had the chance to speak with her.

John was concerned for other reasons though. He hoped that none of the other girls took a liking to Kazike because of his special relationship with Mist. The consequences could be explosive at the least and pyrrhic at worst.

"Well, Mist is from Europe originally and she has done a bit of traveling in her time. She has a long family history that dates back into the recesses of time and her family is very powerful." Said John.

"I'll say." said Nadia interrupting John.

He glanced at her then went on. "As I was saying her family has a lot of power and they also have the wealth to go along with that power. They usually get what they want when they want it. Mist is young though and she has not taken on all of the ways of her family and from what I have seen she may never become like most of them so please try and be her friend."

He then looked at Nadia, "I know that you are going to have to work hardest because of your family histories, but I am sure that you will be able to overcome any obstacles."

Nadia just shook her head but said, "I for one do not wish to make her my enemy."

Shina took all this in and looked around at them and said, "OK what is going on? I was worried about a hussy moving in on my brother but you all make it sound like the world could end if someone ticked her off. Come clean or I go to mom and ask her. If she is some sort of demon then I want to know!"

John looked to Alexandra for some assistance but found her siding with Shina. He took a deep breath and said, "This does not leave this house because many lives depend on it. If you can not grasp that fact right now I'll have to do something I don't want to do. Mist is a European red dragon. Not some sort of ninja clan or crime cartel, a real live fire breathing, flying, armored scale dragon. She is only a thousand years old and she is here to learn about the world so that she doesn't accidentally expose herself to the world and get a lot of people hurt in the process. Nadia is a half demon and is not really in good with the dragons so she has to be careful. Your brother is the one on the spears point though. Unbeknownst to him, and to Mist it seems, they entered into a sort of marriage. Neither one really knows about it but you can see it in how she looks to him, and how he defends her. It's called Dragon Knight and Lady."

Looking right at Shina, "Don't worry about him he's safe because he is totally hers now and she is totally his. They won't know why but they won't want to part from each other ever again and they will be happy together. They will also live a very long time."

"Well I knew that it had to be something like that, after all since he was small he played at being the knight in shining armor in plays and against bullies on the playground. I just never expected his dream to come true." She sighed. "But Mist is a dragon, and a thousand years old? What could she have in common with him?"

"Well she is a young dragon and in human form she is a 14 year old girl and she has all the emotions of one also but her dragon reactions are being tempered by her relationship with Kazike." He said.

"Well enough about this. What did your mother send for me?" asked Alexandra. "I'm curious about what she sent for me." Alexandra put in.

"Well I don't know what it was but I'll go and get it now." John said standing to go to his room.

He returned with a box that had some sort of symbols on it and handed it to Alexandra. The box was long and narrow about 100cm by 100 cm and 1.5 M long.

She shook it with a grin on her face but didn't hear any noise come out of the box. She sighed and opened the box and pulled out a Lakota long bow and a quiver of arrows. Her eyes were wide as she examined the bow and its fine workmanship. The quiver was also of extraordinary workmanship with several designs on it that matched similar markings on the bow. There were 10 arrows in the quiver with a different marking on each one.

John's eyes shot open at the gift and he started to panic. "Alexandra, what ever you do, **_don't_** take out one of those arrows, I'll explain. The bow in your hands is the bow of the Lakota god **Haokah**, the god of thunder and lightning. His arrows are the lightning that he fires off in the storm, they hit making the thunder. That quiver never empties but you can never put an arrow back, and it must be fired if drawn, the arrows never miss either."

Knowing enough of magic to know when to be concerned Alexandra made to put the gifts down and looked at John. "Why did your mother send this gift to me, and is it really a **_gift_**?"

John looked at the box and said, "Only you could have opened that box because of the symbols on it. Even I could not have opened that box to see what the contents were. In laymen's terms the symbols say for Alexandra Springfield only. So, yes it is a gift from the high shaman of the Lakota to you and only you. No other person will be able to take them from you or touch them without incurring the wrath of Haokah. Please take good care of them and above all use them wisely. The power you have in your hands is enormous."

Alexandra stared at the bow and the quiver of arrows and set them down carefully. "I sure am glad that Dad made sure that we all understood the importance of listening to him on things of magic because this is dangerous. What was your mother thinking of when she sent this to me?"

"Mother is a shaman and she has most likely had a vision quest that told her of the future need of this level of power. I'll call her and talk to her about it first thing in the morning." He said noting the time.

"Great, just great, My brother is engaged to a dragon, Nadia is half demon, You are a shaman, you have a weapon of mass destruction, Sayo is a wizard in training, and I'm along for the ride as what? Comic relief?" said Shina.

**That night in dorm room 214:**

The dreams of the dragon and the man fused them together as one.

"I will defend you against all who would harm you." said the knight

"And I will carry you into battle as my lord and partner." Said the dragon

"Show yourself to me as you are in this world." said the knight

The dragon became a young maid with long red tresses known as Mist

"Lift off your helm and show me the face of my new partner and love" said Mist

The knight took off his helmet revealing Kazike.

They embraced and kissed.

The bonding was complete.

**A/N The Lakota god is real in Lakota mythology, the bow and quiver…. well…maybe not.**

**Reviews are always appreciated and I will respond to them.**


	13. Chapter 12

Writers preface: I am writing this in all knowledge that I have only the briefest understanding of the entire Manga series as it is written. I have fallen in love with the characters of this series as all of you have and I want their dreams to come to fruition. This is set 20 years into the future from the point where the Anime' series left off and includes some of the writing of one of my favorite authors here and a continuation of his story. I may not bring his vision of the plot to greatness but it is my hopes and dreams for these people to have a truly happy life………….. Even if it is in my own mind.

One reader asked that I clarify the Chachamaru issue a little better. Please read "Child of mine" by Ambrant Arandel. This fine author was the one to inspire me.

Some of you may catch that I am using some names of people from other shows but I do this because I don't have a directory of Japanese names to draw from.

One last thing before chapter 12, I do not own anything about this wonderful series except my own mind

**Equinox**

The sun streaming into the dorm room was muted by the blinds but still enough to start to rouse the sleepy Kazike. He felt all warm and comfortable with his arms wrapped around Mist.

"ALL HALT!" his mind screamed. "What is going on and why am I not on my futon? What am I doing on the floor and why is Mist in my arms?"

The sweat started to run off his face as he tried to calm himself and then started noticing how good she felt to him. "Multiplication tables, that's it." He started to himself trying to think about anything but this lovely girl in his arms.

Mist started to rouse and felt the warmth of Kazike next to her and opened one eye to look around seeing that she was not on her futon and went through the same panic. But desided that maybe she should move off his arm incase he didn't know what was going on any more than she did.

She sat up and discovered that all she had on was a night shirt and she knew that she had put on pajamas prior to calling it a night and so had Kazike because she had remembered teasing him on the airplane design on them.

Her dragon scenes told her that Kazike was awake because of his pounding heart, so she gathered the sheet around her legs as she sat there looking at him and touched his face gently. "Open your eyes, and tell me what you know."

Kazike opened his eyes and looked at Mist with a mixture of apology and questioning. "I haven't the slightest clue as to how we both got here, do you?"

"We didn't…you know." She blushed.

"Not that I'm aware of." He said blushing.

Both of them calmed a bit after talking and they desided to go and ask Evangeline about what was going on because they both were at a loss.

Chachamaru answered the door. "Good morning, how may I help you," she paused for half a second while she accessed the school database matching their faces to school photos. "Mr. Kazike Tatsumiya and Miss Mist Dargoness?"

"Is Evangeline home?" asked Kazike.

"She is currently in Tokyo with Dean Konoemon attending a GO tournament. Is there something I may assist you with?" Chachamaru asked with a tilt you her head.

"No, I don't think so but maybe you could tell me if Vice Principal Konoe is on campus." asked Kazike.

"Just a moment I'll check for you."

Chachamaru tilted her head again and waited a few seconds. "Konoka san it is Chachamaru, (pause) Good to talk to you also my friend. I have Mr. Tatsumiya and Miss Dargoness here and they wanted to know if you were available on campus this morning." (pause) "Very good, I'll send them over now." (pause) "That is wonderful news. I am so glad for you both." (pause) "Yes thank you, Good bye"

She reoriented on the couple and said, "Vice Principal Konoka is at her home and she would be delighted to meet with you both. I believe that you know the way Mr. Tatsumiya."

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Karakuri." Said Kazike.

Then he asked, "Are you going to the ceremony at the World Tree this evening?"

"Yes I am going to be observing from a distance so that I may see it all." She replied

"Ok then, we are off. Thank you again" said Kazike who bowed and Mist followed suit.

"What an odd golem." Said Mist when they were away from the house.

"What do you mean?" asked Kazike.

"She moves and talks and has a personality but I can smell the stink of machinery on her but I also sense the presence of magic on her that makes her a golem." Mist concluded.

"Mrs. Karakuri is a robot Mist. She may be powered by magic but she wouldn't be able to move with out the computers and other equipment that allows her to process every day. So even if she is partially magic powered, she is still a robot. And besides she is a mother too. Bet you never saw a golem give birth to a child. And she is in our class too. Her name is Eva Karakuri. She looks a lot like Evangeline. I think she gets it from the life giving magic that Evangeline gives to keep Chachamaru going." Kazike finished.

"Hum, the only way she can give that sort of magic off is through a total change of her heart. I wonder what happened to that girl to make her that way." Thought Mist to herself.

They arrived at the house of Konoka and Setsuna and knocked on the door.

Setsuna opened the door and looked them over with an appraising eye. "Mr. Tatsumiya and Miss Dargoness, please come in and make your selves comfortable in the study. Konoka will be with you shortly."

"You're a half Demon aren't you." Mist's words were a statement

"Yes, and you are a dragon. I harbor no ill will towards you and I would not think of harming you or your kind. I live among humans and I am half human. Besides I wouldn't want to harm my child." Setsuna said as she rubbed her belly.

"Then let us be pleasant towards each other." Said Mist.

Setsuna smiled, "Would you like some tea while you wait for Konoka?"

Kazike and Mist nodded "Yes please."

"Then have a seat and I'll be right back."

They took a seat on the love chair in the study and gazed at the photos on the walls.

There was one of the class that Konoka and Setsuna were a part of, many of Konoka and Setsuna together as small children, more of them with Sayo as a baby with Kazumi Asakura, and one portrait of one special girl that was draped with a black ribbon.

Books lined one wall and Mist could feel the power radiating from some of them. The Desk held some medical books, and a picture of Negi Springfield and Asuna Springfield on their wedding day. Konoka was the maid of honor and Setsuna stood for Negi.

The door slid open and Setsuna entered holding a tray with a tea set for four. Konoka followed her in sliding the door closed.

"Good morning Kazike and good Morning to you also Mist." Konoka said with her trademark warm smile.

"What can I do for you this morning?" she asked.

Mist and Kazike looked at each other then back to Konoka with a slight blush on their faces.

"Konoka san" began Kazike, "We were wondering if you could tell us what is going on with us."

"We had a dream that we shared and in that dream we pledged ourselves to each other." Finished Mist.

"I guess that Grandfather and Evangeline were correct." Konoka said looking to Setsuna.

"Mist, tell me what you know of your history, I may be able to fill in the missing pieces."

Mist thought for a moment then began, "Well Dragons have been on earth since the first living things. We are more a force of nature than aligned with good or evil. There are some that are good and some that are bad but we all were happy with this world. We went to war against the demons many ages ago to preserve this world for ourselves and we lost many in that war. We did however force the demons from this world. The next true challenge came from man. We did not take them seriously but they were many and we were few so we pulled away to watch them. Man spread across the world and began to tend to the world and they grew in knowledge with each generation that came along. We watched them do some truly horrible things and some truly wonderful things along the way so we just continued to watch. Now we are very few and most sleep the final sleep of our kind. I have not seen another waking dragon for a few centuries now.

Konoka stopped her at that point. "Well you do know quite a bit but let me ask you about the Dragon Knights"

Mist's eyes got wide as the implications of the question loomed in her head. "The Dragon Knights?" She looked at Kazike and then back at Konoka. "You don't mean what I think you mean do you?"

"What is it Mist? Konoka san?" a confused Kazike asked.

Mist took Kazike's hand and looked at him. "In simplest terms we were married as of last night."

The look of shock and wonder mingled on his face as he started to understand that the dream that he had was truly a shared thing and that his oath and her oath were what bound them to a shared destiny.

"Ok, so what does this mean? I'm not against it because I would do anything for Mist, I just want to know what this means for us."

"Well it means that you are now an official couple and when the time is right you may marry her if she will have you" Konoka winked at him. "It also means that You get the rationalization effects of the human mind Mist, making you far calmer in battle or just every day life. As for our poor Kazike, he gains a long life to be your partner to the end of your days Mist."

"You dragons really crafted a wonderful spell when you incorporated this into your beings." Setsuna said as she handed a cup of tea to each of them. "I'm rather in awe of the thought that went into this. Demons rape human women to shed their seed and then discard them after the young are born. No love at all."

"That is **one** of the reasons we went to war against the demons. They are destructive and only exist for destruction. I don't hold that against human/demon half-breeds though and I will "be a good girl" here so please don't worry Mrs. Sakurazaki."

"I like your honesty Mist, and I will be at your service as you need me." Setsuna continued, "I am the head of physical security for the campus. I also accept some "special" students as extra security, in case you become interested."

Konoka smiled at the couple and asked if there was anything further that she could help them with and said. "If you need more information about the Dragon Knight and Lady, I'll have the director of the magic school in England forward the information to the Springfield home, they have a direct link with their boys being at that school."

"Please, that would be very helpful, and thank you for taking time to meet with us." They both said.

As the couple walked back to the dorm, Kazike reached out and took Mists hand in his and they both smiled without blushing.

"You are taking this pretty well considering who and what I am." Mist said.

"Well being as this is Japan and most of the boys grow up with notions of becoming Samurai, I was sort of different, I wanted to be a Knight with all the shining armor and great stallion and to save pretty girls from bad men and evil mages and such. Well my dream sort of came true, didn't it. I am now a Knight, I think, I have the prettiest girl and I will be her sworn protector and maybe some day….."

"Hey don't push it, I'm getting used to this too you know. Part of what Vice Principal Konoe said was correct in that your aging is now tied to my aging and that I have gained some of the calming effects of your mind. But there is more to this. If you die I die and conversely if I die you die. That could mean today or 5000 years from now. What do you think of that?"

He thought for a while on that before answering. "Mist, I don't believe that you did this intentionally, and I know that I couldn't do it to you, I believe that we were fated to be together and I am happy that you like me to begin with and I like you too. I wouldn't trade this for anything in this world or the next."

She blushed at that then hugged him planting a real kiss on his lips.

**6PM at the World Tree:**

The ceremonial fire was lit the offerings placed and John had on his tribal shaman leathers. He took mental inventory then looked at his audience. He started with the thanks to the spirits of the earth, wind, seasons, animals, and then the gods that watched over them. The ceremony was a long involved ritual and he did do a little improvisation to bring the girls into the spirit of the whole thing ending with the dancing about the fire that everyone enjoyed.

From a good vantage point Chachamaru watched recording the proceedings for Evangeline so she could watch when she got back from Tokyo with Konoemon.

The final offering went on the fire causing a huge cloud of smoke to rise into the night sky and it seemed to form into the shape of a dragon with a knight riding on its back with a sword held high. As that form dissipated Chachamaru caught the red eyes of someone watching the ceremony from astral projection.

"This does not look good." she said to herself as the eyes slowly disappeared.

At the ceremony everyone was in awe of the spectacular finish to the ceremony.

Mist was holding Kazike's hand and whispered in his ear. "That was us."

He responded by putting his arm around her and hugging her which drew some cat calls and longing looks from some of the girls.

They paid no attention to them and continued to watch the fire, sitting on a blanket that they had brought with them.

John looked at the happy couple and thought to himself, "They really are a good couple."

Alexandra came over to John, "That was an interesting demonstration with the smoke there at the end, how did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything. Mist did that. It seems that they are now an official couple so make sure the rest of the girls don't go and get any ideas, OK?"

"Got'cha, Medicine Man." She chuckled.

**A/N This is the end of part one. I will continue this tale in a few days I have some thinking to do and work to accomplish. Keep it real and imagine the infinite. **


	14. Part 2 Chapter 1

**A/N: Thus begins part two of my story. Just as a reminder to the powers that be the only thing I own here is my own imagination. I am in thanks to A.A for giving me this wonderful vision that I hope that all of you are enjoying.**

**I also thank Ambrant Arandel for his inspiration in sparking my muse into action.**

**Demons**

**Part 2 first chapter**

What he saw made him furious. He slammed the crystal against the wall shattering it into millions of pieces. Looking around for something else to destroy he spied a lesser demon who he turned his full fury loose on. The lesser demon barely had time to scream before it was ripped to shreds. The chambers shook with his rage as he vented.

Several rooms away a couple of demons were listening to the rampage going on.

"I guess that there is no good news about this new batch of magic users." A painted horned demon said.

"It would seem so." remarked a crow demon. "It's best to stay away from him for a while till he calms down. Try sending in a few lesser demons to give him something to play with. That may make him feel better."

"Yeah, you're right, after he kills something he's always in a better mood."

Several imps and lesser demons were transported into the chamber and all of them knew in a split second that they were dead, they just had not stopped screaming.

Several minutes after the screaming stopped a thunderous stomping came down the hallway. The door to the room burst off its hinges shattering across the room, covering the occupants with splinters of wood.

The Demon Lord stood in the doorway his massive shoulders heaving and his monstrous bat wings half open behind him. His ruddy face and tusks were glaring about the room as he searched for his younger brother and the leader of the crow demons.

"A DRAGON! What the HELL is a DRAGON doing there! And to make matters worse, SHE HAS KNIGHT!" he roared.

Both of them looked to their lord who continued, "There hasn't been a Dragon Knight in centuries, and never in Japan! What are those European Bastards doing in MY back yard!"

He slammed a piece of furniture across the room so hard that all that reached the wall were splinters. "There she was for the taking with all her little friends around for the killing and a DRAGON!"

"The offspring of that traitorous bitch Kuriko was within my grasp. Kuriko was to be my bride when she disappeared with that human. Then her offspring shows up here and I could have my revenge by making her into my bride. But, NO, There's a DRAGON there. I hate dragons."

The rant continued for several hours as the horned demon and the crow demon thought of a way to placate their lord. The problem was that dragons were nearly invulnerable to magic and their strength was on an even footing with their lord. To make matters worse, with her having a knight it meant that ganging up on her would be nearly impossible because of the knights enhanced speed and power not to mention the Dragon Slayer sword that was his alone to wield. They were working franticly to come up with a plan.

"OK, here is what we can do. I'll send fifty of my crow to keep the dragon occupied and another twenty on a raiding party to capture the half-breed and bring her back to you. We are smaller and more likely to slip in and then out again before that magister can come to their defense or that other half-breed can start cutting us up." He said referring to Negi and Setsuna

The demon lord just smiled an evil grin full of teeth and dripping bile as he thought it over. "Do it." Was all he said.

**The World Tree:**

With the ceremony over, all there was left to do was watch the fire burn down. Nadia, Sayo, and Alexandra, who had stayed to help John gather up the items from the ceremony, felt the ripple of space as the raiding party came through the dimensional wall from the demon world into theirs.

Sayo screamed for everyone to get down as she threw up a barrier to hold them back. John was aware that the barrier would not last long so he called upon the wind spirits to buffet the crow demons sending ten of them flying across the night sky out of control to slam into the World Tree where they fell to the ground broken and battered. Alexandra dodged a blow aimed at her that surly would have killed her and returned a kick to the demon at the point where his wings came out of his back crippling him. He slid head long into the fire. The demon screamed as the sacred flames covered him and consumed him. Sayo was worried about whether they could take on the remaining nine demons when she grabbed Alexandra saying "Sorry but we need to do this." She then kissed Alexandra on the lips fully causing a circle of power to form beneath their feet and in their heads the word "PACTIO" rang. A card appeared between them which Sayo grabbed and handed to a dazed Alexandra saying "Say this word, Adeat!" Without thinking she repeated the word and magic swirled about her adding to her strength and arming her with the bow and quiver of the god **Haokah, **She drew the first arrow and fired at two demons that had lined up. The results were nothing short of catastrophic for them as they vaporized as the mystic lightning slammed through them. John would have been in awe that this girl had drawn the bow of a god with out a thought and killed two demons in one shot but he didn't have time to think as one swooped in to slice at him with a nasty looking sword. He blocked the swing with a piece of wood from the fire then shoved the flame into the face of the demon who screamed and was consumed by the flame. Nadia formed a glowing ball of force in her hands then set it free as it locked onto a demon and slammed into it causing it to explode. Just then four shots rang out blowing the heads of the last four demons off as they saw Chachamaru stride into the light with a multi barreled gatling gun where her forearm should have been.

"I thought that you could use a little help, I hope you don't mind." She said in her soft monotone voice as she scanned for further dangers.

**In the woods leading back to the dorms:**

Mist stopped dead in her tracks then dropped to the ground. "Straddle my back and do it now Kazike." She barked at him

"Wha?" he started.

"Just do it NOW" she roared.

He stepped over her then a flame erupted around them as she changed into her native form rising up to her full height. Kazike was covered in the flames but they didn't burn him instead they wrapped around him covering him before he had a chance to be afraid forming a shining suit of armor, at his hip hung one of the biggest swords that he had ever seen.

He was now seated at the juncture of where her long neck met her shoulders and instinctively clamped down on her neck with his legs to stay put as she launched from the ground to meet the incoming crow demons. Twenty of them were immolated in the blast of flame she let loose as she swept through them. Another ten were ripped apart as she hit them with her claws. Kazike swung his blade catching two that tried to attack from above. Mist then pulled up and over blasting the remaining eighteen with her flames.

As she glided back towards the World tree she watched the decapitation of the last four standing demons by Chachamaru. She landed then went to where the demons had been slammed into the World Tree and found one still alive. She picked him up in her talons shearing off his wings in the process and brought him to her face. "What is the meaning of this!" She roared. The terrified demon blurted out that they were to capture the half Kitsune, Nadia, and take her to the demon lord, where she would become his bride as revenge.

Nadia looked at the dragon and then hung her head as she took in the meaning of what the demon said.

Mist was furious for them to have interrupted such a nice evening with their attack that she crushed the helpless demon then dropped it on the ground and burned the remains.

Mist calmed after that and bent down low to let Kazike off and to take a closer look at Nadia. "So you're the cause of all the hub-bub. Well you're pretty enough to drive most of the guys crazy without being half kitsune. Mind telling me why they wanted you?"

Mist reverted to human form and Kazikes' armor whooshed out of existence in a swirl of flame. "Well?" said the beautiful dragoness, "I have all night if you do."

"I'm not sure what just happened or why it happened. I don't know why I was the object of their attack but I was. I can only contact my mother and ask her now that you have killed the last surviving member of that raiding party." Nadia rejoined.

"Ah, that one? He wouldn't have lasted another ten minuets anyway so I did him a favor. Yes I can be ruthless when dealing with demons but they would be just as ruthless if they ever caught me unawares." Said Mist in a dismissive manner.

She looked around at the gathered people and said "I guess this means that you all already know who and what I am."

"Yeah Mist, we already know about you and we had a feeling about Kazike too so it's official. Congratulations you two" said Alexandra.

"Congratulations to you two also," Mist replied dryly, "I saw the wet one Sayo landed on you before the flash of lighting."

This caused both girls to blush very deeply.

And as for you shaman," She turned on John, "That magic I saw from you reminded me of someone else who used very similar magic on me once before. Please don't try it on me again, it hurt the first time and I have a good mind to be ornery if someone did it to me again, and besides Kazike might get a bit upset with you."

"I would never think of using magic against one of my students Mist, so have no worries about me." John said his native Lakota.

Chachamaru stepped forward at this point and said, "It may be best if we all retire to a different location. We may have drawn some unwanted attention." She motioned to a approaching police helicopter.

They doused the flames to the sacred fire and proceeded to the Springfield home where Nadia made a call to her mother asking what was going on and why they would want revenge on her.

"Hi Daddy. (pause) Yeah I'm doing fine. I need to talk to Mom about something right now though. (pause) I'm not sure just yet that's why I need to talk to Mom. (pause) OK I love you. Hi Mom. (pause) No, I'm fine but I need to know something. What do you know about the demon lord in these parts?"

On the other end of the phone, Kuriko paused to gather her thoughts. "Where do I begin? A long time ago when I was still a young pup I managed to catch the eye of the lord's son. I'm not sure why but he lusted after me and hounded me for years. That's when I decided to move to Okinawa to escape him. From what I heard the son rose to power after he slew his father as most demons come to power and I had hoped that he had forgotten about me. I jumped at the love that your father had for me and I came to America with him as his bride. All I can tell you is that it appears that he has not forgotten about me yet."

"Oh you got that one right Mom, He sent seventy crow demons to abduct me. If I hadn't been with my friends I would be doing the mattress mambo with that monster right now!"

"You and your friends stopped seventy crow demons? How was that possible?"

"Well lets see Mom, First there is a Lakota Shaman, then there is the magister in training, Oh and did I tell you about the magic canceller? And then there is this dragon and her knight. So, yeah we handled them without to much problem. I would have liked a little heads up though you know."

"I'm so sorry Nadia; I didn't think that after two hundred years he would be still looking for me. I guess that I was wrong and I'll make the arraignments for you to come home immediately."

"No Mom, don't do that. Now that we know what's going on we'll be better prepared. Besides what if he followed me back there? All I would be doing is placing you and Daddy and my brothers and sister in danger. I won't do that. I'll talk to Professor Springfield in the morning. We will take care of it here."

"All right Nadia, I'm so sorry about this. Please forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive, that demon is the one that should be apologizing to me and to you. Ok then I love you and I'll talk later this week. Hugs all around, bye."

She hung up the phone and turned to face her friends. She told them what her mother said and the boys laughed, at least until Kazike saw the look in Mists eye, he nudged John to be quiet.

I'm not pleased getting involved with the affairs of demons but you are making a go of it as a human as I am so I'll help you. I want you to know this though, I expect to be rewarded for this." Mist said in a flat tone.

Nadia looked at her with her mouth hanging open in shock, sweat drops forming, not knowing what the Dragon would want. "What sort of payment did you have in mind?"

Mist smiled a toothy grin, "Show me where you bought those lovely skirts I've seen you in I need to get with fashion these days." She finished.

**The underworld:**

"You lost seventy demons to a bunch of children? You weren't supposed to engage the dragon head on. Just keep her entertained as the raiding party snatched the half-breed."

"Sire we never got close to the half-breed, she had magical help from a mage and her partner and a different type of magic user not to mention that golem of the vampires."

"You FOOLS!" He roared. He reached out and snatched the head off the crow leaders shoulders allowing the lifeless body to drop.

"BROTHER!"

"Yes lord, what can I do for you." his brother asked quietly while looking at the ground beneath his feet.

"Send a spy to learn what we are up against with this group of magic users."

"Yes lord."

The horned demon left the chamber and went in search of the one he could depend upon to get the information he desired.

He opened the door to the room where his pawn was kept. There on the bed was one of the most alluring creatures that this world had ever trembled to bear.

She beckoned to him, enticing him, begging him to come to her. He knew it was all a ploy to get him within her power. He pulled out a small object from his pouch and held it before him and squeezed it a little. She screamed in mortal pain.

"You know better than that bitch, I hold your heart so don't try it again."

"Now come give me some sugar while I tell you what you are going to do."

The demoness uncoiled from the bed and knelt before her master as he told her that she was to gain access to the school and learn all that she could about all the magic users and their partners as she could. He also warned her that there was a dragon and that she was with a knight.

The demoness giggled and said, "You lost a lot of demons didn't you? And you interrupted a dragon honeymoon? tisk tisk So now you want me to hand you my niece on a platter. So they foolishly sent her here to be what? Be served up to the lord so that he might forget her? Is she so foolish as to believe that? My sister was the most alluring creature that this world had seen and she threw it all away for a human! Yes I'll bring you what you want and I'll dance all the way to her demise."

He sent her away with a cuff to the head after that and she made her way to the world above.

Risa had other things going on in her head at the same time. Like how she could get this demon killed so that she could get her heart back and gain her freedom from him. "If I have to offer up my sister and her family then so be it. This should be fun though, it's been such a long time since I got to play with humans." She laughed to herself.

She appeared in a small garden miles from the campus in her fox form, hoping that she would not be spotted. Her first item was to reacquaint herself with the local dress and any customs that may have changed in 180 years. She was a bit surprised at the changes, and the number of magic users that she found.

"This must be a gathering point for mages." She said to no one in particular as she walked the streets. "Well that can't be helped."

Her first objective was to find some sort of cover that would allow her to get close to the campus. She thought of seducing one of the teachers, or staff members but that was going to be hard with the single ones living on the campus. The married ones were all very happy from what she could see as she observed them. "Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought." She barked.

Turning to leave she found herself muzzle to muzzle with a wolf.

"Who are you?" the wolf mind spoke to her in a threatening tone with his fangs bared.

Risa made to escape but the wolf pinned her to the ground and repeated the threatening tone. "Answer me or I tear you apart."

Knowing that she was done for Risa mind spoke back. "I am a spy sent to find a way to get into the campus and capture Nadia, my niece. You may kill me now."

"No, that won't be necessary. I think that I can make some good use of you." the wolf changed into John but he kept his hold on Risa tight and stuffed her into a cage that was nearby. "Don't try and escape from there because the wards on the cage will hurt a whole lot. We are going for a little walk and have a nice long talk about what's going on."

She was stunned that this shape shifter didn't outright kill her and even more stunned as he brought her on the campus. She looked out the sides of the cage and whined as he brought her to the administration building and then into the presence of Konoemon.

Once the door to the hall was closed Konoemon sealed the room with a short spell then looked at Risa in the cage. "It's been a long time Risa. Let her out please John Sensei."

John opened the cage releasing the kitsune. She stepped tentatively out then looked around finally noticing the rest of the assembled mages and the dragon. She knew that she had no choice so she changed into her human form.

She bowed to Konoemon saying, "You are looking well Konoemon San. It has been a long time since we had the pleasure of keeping one another company."

All the assembled mages were open mouthed at that statement. Negi, Takahata, Evangeline, Konoka, and John all looked back and forth between the two.

Risa blushed a bit, and Konoemon laughed a little. "Well I was a lot younger back then and you were so cute. What happened to you? You just disappeared."

"I was captured by the Demon lords' brother and enslaved. He holds my heart in a pouch at his hip and can force me to do what he wants. So I have been for quite some time now."

"I'll say, about one hundred and eighty years to be exact." Konoemon said. He poured a cup of tea and offered it to her and proffered her a seat on the couch. "You look as lovely as the day I first caught you trying to seduce me," he chuckled. "but enough about old times. Tell me what is going on and please don't hold anything back because Mist here would like to have some fun but is holding back at my request."

Risa told the assembled group about the demon lord and his obsession with Nadia's mother and his determination to take Nadia to be his bride in Kuriko's place as vengeance. "He has been unable to locate Kuriko since she left Okinawa with her human husband and has plotted on how to find them for many years. With Nadia coming back into his territory he found a way to take his revenge."

Konoemon looked at her as she looked down at the floor and thought for a few moments. "Kuriko is your sister isn't she." He finally said as a statement.

Risa looked up somewhat alarmed. "How did you know?"

"Because I have been in touch with Kuriko since the attack on the ceremony." Negi supplied. "She told me that you were there with them and that you were a slave to them "

"She may have run off with a human but she never forgot you, you know" said Mist "She asked us to try and free you if they sent you as a spy. That's why John Sensei was out hunting you down, and not Me." Mist let a little fire rage in her eyes.

"Thank you all for not ending my life but if I don't give him the information he wants then I'll be dead anyway." Risa said as she looked at the floor.

"Oh ho ho ho" Konoemon laughed. "Don't worry about that my dear Risa, You will give him all the information he wants just what he wants to hear."

Risa got a sly look on her face as she figured out what was happening. "So you want me to double cross the demon lord and you are going to be waiting for them in force."

"Something like that I suppose." Said Konoemon with a grin on his face, "I've got a score to settle with that demon for taking you away from me, and as for his brother, the lord, I think that there are several other people who might want a piece of him as well."

Negi, Konoka, and Evangeline all looked rather grim at this statement causing a deep chill to run through Risa.

"I have worked healing magic for many years now but I have been unable to heal many of my friends that were petrified. I'm sure that you saw one of them as you were brought here. It was the statue outside of this building. Only it is not a statue, it is my friend Nodoka. She stepped into a blast from a demon to save Negi from being petrified and all we could do for her and the others was tend to them until we could find a way to reverse the process. We know how to do that now, and we have been waiting all this time to draw out that particular demon, the demon lord." Konoka said with a fury that surprised everyone in the room including her.

"Yes, this is our chance to save Nodoka, Ku Fei, and the others. We are going to terminate his lordship and save all of our friends. I think that includes you Risa." Negi said gently.

Risa looked very surprised at that and was about to say something when Konoemon said "Come in Nadia."

The door opened with Nadia entering in her Mahora school uniform.

"Risa, I would like you to meet your niece, Nadia Hopper." Konoemon said with a smile.

The girl and the demon looked at each other and were shocked as they each appeared to be looking in the mirror at themselves.

"You're my aunt?" Nadia asked.

"If your mother is Kuriko the kitsune then I am definitely your aunt, and by the family resemblance I think that, that is confirmed." Risa said as she looked at what could have been her twin.

"Mother gave me two instructions, one if you come around like you have, tell you she misses you, and two." She stepped forward and slapped her on the face hard knocking her to the floor. "That was for thinking that you could play games with these people here that want to help you. Mom always said you were a good actor and that the only people you couldn't out fox were her and Dean Konoemon."

The look of shock on Risa's face slowly became one of humor as she started to laugh. "Oh you are her daughter all right. I would know that lack of patience anywhere. She's right though, the thought did cross my mind, but I'm also a realist and a slave against my will so I discarded that thought after meeting all of you."

Mist yawned, "This is boring, I wanted to see a fox fight, Oh well, I guess I don't get to roast the fox this time. I'm going to leave the planning to all of you and I'm going to go find my Knight in Shinning Armor and play bad dragon with him for a while." She said as she left the room.

Konoka put her fist to her mouth to try and stifle a giggle while Evangeline just outright smirked. Negi, Takahata, and John just looked with open mouths. Nadia, and Risa just ignored her as they continued to look at each other.

Konoemon interrupted them. "What are we going to do with you in the mean time Risa?"

She looked at him smiling. "Well I can think of a few things to do if you are up to your old self."

"I'm being serious woman." He said in exasperated tones.

"So was I you old coot." She replied still smiling.

"Risa! Seriously we need to put you somewhere that will keep you out of their sight and still allow you to make contact without them knowing exactly you are."

Evangeline looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "What about my resort?"

"Perfect, and we can come there to do the planning." Konoemon finished.

"And maybe you could keep me company when no one else is around?" asked Risa.

"We'll see, We'll see" Konoemon chuckled.


	15. Part 2 Chapter 2

**A/N: Just as a reminder to the powers that be the only thing I own here is my own imagination. I am in thanks to A.A for giving me this wonderful vision that I hope that all of you are enjoying.**

**The Resort**

**Part 2 Chapter 2**

The sun was shining as the group flashed into existence within Evangeline's Resort. The resort had become a favored getaway for the magic users on the campus and Evangeline happily rented out time there on weekends making lots of money to helped to pay off the nearly twenty five years of tuition that had accrued during her entrapment under the Infernus Scholasticus curse that Nagi Springfield had put upon her. Many of the teachers enjoyed the ability to take a two week vacation in two days and their families also enjoyed the many hot springs and beaches she had installed. Being a mage had its benefits you know. She now made a comfortable living from her resort and during the week she could enjoy it all to her self if she chose or special guests like she had now.

"Konoemon, will you concentrate on the game." Evangeline said in exasperated tones, as she looked over the GO board.

Konoemon chuckled a little and said, "Even an old man like me has a hard time concentrating with Risa around."

Evangeline smirked openly at that comment as she glanced in the direction of the lovely kitsune. "Yeah, I noticed. It has been affecting the entire male population and I noticed that she is trying to keep it down too. Asuna only had to smack Negi once since they came here to do some planning. It seems that the only male not affected is Kazike and I think that I can understand why." She looked over at the lovely dragoness in a skimpy bikini lounging by the pool. "Of coarse I hope you told them to keep it down on the honeymoon didn't you?"

"You're the proprietor of this resort, have they done anything destructive, or dangerous?" Konoemon retorted as he placed a piece on the board.

"No they just don't leave their room much unless there is a planning meeting going on."

Evangeline laughed. "Oh to be young and in love again. Speaking of which aren't the Springfield boys due back soon for Christmas break?"

"Eh?" Konoemon eeked out, his eyes opening wide. "Why do you ask?

**Magic School Wales: **

"That's how you cast that particular spell, and don't mispronounce it because you shower your opponent with flowers if you do instead of lighting." Nagi finished.

"Oh I hate this, I like the ice spells better. Those are so much easier to cast." A young Evangeline said from the other side of the mirror.

"Kitty, what is the matter? You have been having a hard time concentrating for the past few days. Is something wrong? Did I do something to offend you?" Nagi asked of the girl he was starting to like a whole lot.

"Yes there is something bothering me. I'm just not so sure that I should tell you about it." Evangeline said.

"Kitty you can tell me anything. I promise that if it is confidential I won't ever say a word." Nagi crossed himself as a sign of good faith to her.

"Is your brother there in the room?" she asked.

Nagi shook his head.

She thought for a few moments turning several shades of red in the process and said "I like you Nagi Springfield. I like you more than any other boy that I have ever talked to. You are nice to me. You are honest with me. You don't make jokes about me being the ice maiden. And I wish that I could come there and be with you and grow up with you." Evangeline turned away from the mirror and she started to sob softly as she held her hands in her face.

Nagi was in turmoil because he had really taken a liking to the young Evangeline and was her constant evening companion doing studies and gossiping and just telling her things about his desires. Alexander had noticed and politely excused himself when the evening talks moved off from homework to other things because he noticed the look in his brother's eye when he looked at Evangeline. As it was he was not in the room when Nagi desided to do the dumbest thing he had ever done.

Nagi summoned the additional power required to step through the looking glass and that set off alarms all over the school but he went anyway. He couldn't let this girl he liked so much be so sad and alone. He stepped into her room then bent down and hugged her.

Evangeline felt an electric shock as Nagi touched her and she sat up into his hug. She held onto his arms like they were the only thing keeping her alive. She turned a little and kissed him on the cheek and cried even harder because she knew right then that she loved this boy and wanted to stay with him forever. She swore to herself that she would marry Nagi Springfield when she caught up to him in time.

"Nagi, I… I… I love you! And I'll wait for you and you alone, even if it is five hundred years! Now go back before something happens and you can't go home." She pushed him back through the mirror causing him to fall into his room.

Evangeline then got up approached the mirror and cast a short spell causing the spell to break and then she cast one more preventing it from ever acting as a portal for finding her from the future again. She cried a long time after that.

Her studies took on new meaning to her as the year passed. She outstripped every other student in her class graduating as the youngest valedictorian in the schools history, until one Negi Springfield took that honor from her.

On her way to her first assignment she was attacked by a vampire and turned into one herself. Her anger at the horrible turn of events caused her to be angry for many centuries, but she never forgot her promise to Nagi Springfield, which was why she fell in love with Nagi's grandfather for whom he was named. She never made the connection in their names because at the time Nagi had no other living siblings or family, and it wasn't until several years after her incarceration that Negi was born.

Back in his room Nagi watched as Evangeline closed the portal and he cried out "Kitty, I love you!" Nagi broke down and cried after trying to reopen the portal several times with no success.

Alexander found his brother on the floor in front of the mirror crying when he got back from the library. "What happened? I heard the magic alarms go off did you or Kitty cross the mirror?"

Nagi just cried as he told Alexander what happened. Alexander just started laughing causing Nagi to get mad at his bigger brother. "Why are you laughing at me?" He demanded.

"We're going home in the morning for Christmas break, who is the first person you are going to see once we get back? Besides Mom and Dad?" Alexander asked in a leading voice.

"Kitty!"

"Bingo, and I'll be there too because I still didn't get that last chant right yet." Alexander laughed.

**Underworld:**

What is going on with your spy? Has she gotten the information yet? She has been in the human world for quite some time now." The demon lord directed at his brother.

"She just got me the information that we were looking for. It seems that most of the campus will be empty during the up coming human festival of New Year. The half demon will be alone on the campus because her guardians are going off to their homes for the holiday. And most of the campus mages will be in Tokyo for the holiday also. She also said that she would like the honor of handing her over to you herself where you first tried to take her." The horned demon said.

"Humm, I like it and I'll take her under that mystic tree that the humans call the World Tree. That way I'll be sure to have my first offspring, and I hope it rips her open coming out!" he laughed.

"When is the time?" the lord asked.

"Soon my lord and brother." The horned demon said "Soon"

**The Springfield house:**

The circle of power lit up in the living room as the homecoming boys completed the casting to travel home for the holidays. Moments later they arrived with a flash of light and gust of wind.

"Alexander, Nagi, Welcome home!" cried Asuna as she ran to her boys hugging them tightly. Negi walked over and then took his turn hugging his sons, welcoming them back home. Alexandra piled in with a hug for each of them having missed them also. John was introduced as was Nadia.

After the welcomes were all finished Negi pulled Nagi aside and privately told him that he had a visitor in the back yard who wanted to see him alone for a moment.

Nagi went into the back yard and Evangeline was waiting for him. He blushed a little then ran to her and hugged her with all his might wanting to hold on to her forever. She returned the hug and felt him cry in her arms.

"Kitty I love you and I know that I'm too young right now but if you will wait for me I'll marry you some day!" He confessed to her without batting an eyelash.

"I've waited over five hundred years for that confession and I think that I can wait another ten years for you to be old enough." She gently told him. "Besides I have some apologizing to do to your grandfather is I ever find him."

"Now lets go back in and have a nice celebration and please don't tell anyone what we said out here. I don't relish the thought of your mother punching me into orbit because she thinks I'm a cradle robber."

Nagi laughed and took her by the arm and pulled her into the house with all the enthusiasm of a ten year old to join the party and the dinner his sister had cooked.

Alexander had found Eva and she had jumped on him and kissed him on the lips saying that she had missed him so much, and how glad he was home for the holidays.

Alexander said he had missed her too, and then gave her a small present he had in his pocket for her. It was just a small necklace with a heart shaped pink stone hanging from it but to Eva it was more precious than anything else in the whole world. She showed it off to Chachamaru and Evangeline saying that he liked her, to which they both smiled.

The night devolved into eating and passing out presents and some singing of karaoke of which Nagi and Evangeline sang a duet. Negi and Asuna looked on with serious curiosity wondering what was going on between the two of them. Then Eva and Alexander did one causing the parents to start wondering what had happened to their children in four months.

Later as the guests were leaving Negi and Asuna asked Evangeline to stay and explain what was going on because they were so surprised at her reaction to Nagi coming home.

"Well let's see, It started when I was in the magic school, and I confessed to a young man. I told him that I wanted to be with him forever back then but I had to let him go so he could return home." She said quietly.

She looked at Asuna directly and said to her, "That young man was Nagi Springfield your son. I promised him that I would wait for him and him alone until he could marry me. That was a promise that I made over five hundred years ago and I intend to keep that promise some day but not today." She then looked at Negi. "I always thought that your father was the Nagi that I promised to but when you had your sons it finally became clear, especially when they were the ones that reached back in time to befriend me. You see I finally knew it was your Nagi when you told me their names. So my future Father in law and mother in law, I will ask your permission to marry your son when he is of age to do so."

Negi and Asuna took in everything that Evangeline said then looked at each other for answers before silently agreeing with each other. "Evangeline, I can think of no other person who has waited so long for her hearts desire to come true." Started Negi, "and I can't think of anyone else in this world that could have kept this secret for as long as you have so yes Evangeline, You may marry Nagi when he is old enough to marry provided you and he still want to."

Asuna took her turn to smirk, "So do you want me to start calling you daughter in law? How about just Daughter?"

Evangeline just smiled and blushed at these words as her heart soared. _"Ten more years, I can do that standing on my head."_ She thought to herself.

**Evangeline's resort:**

A much younger looking Konoemon was relaxing in the hot spring with Risa next to him.

"Woman, you are dangerous. Don't you know that humans can't stay up all night and be expected to do anything the next day?"

"What? I thought that you were having fun?" Risa teased.

"I seem to remember someone else yipping quite a bit also." He said with a grin which caused the kitsune to blush candy apple red.

_"Maybe my sister was right after all."_ She mused to herself.

**A/N: I have a soft spot in my heart for Evangeline and for Chachamaru so I am making them happy.**

**More flail-ex next chapter**


	16. Part 2 Chapter 3

**Battle plan**

**Part 2 Chapter 3**

Konoka woke up to hear her beloved Setsuna in the bathroom going through a bout of morning sickness. She quickly put on a robe and went to her.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry I didn't know that you were having such a tough time with morning sickness. Let's get you some crackers and water." She put her arm under a decidedly green Setsuna and guided her to the kitchen and sat her at the table. She fussed about a bit looking for the crackers then filled a cup with water handing them to Setsuna who was now definitely showing the signs of her pregnancy.

Setsuna gave her love a wan smile. "I don't mind Konochan, I would do this a thousand times for the one I love, especially as she is going to be going through the same thing as soon as I have this baby." She finished with a sly little grin.

"I know and I am excited about it too. But for now I am sorry to say that you have to be sidelined for the upcoming project. We don't want our child to be placed in any danger, do we." Konoka gave her a warm and loving smile.

"No, we don't." she stood up and kissed Konoka then downed a handful of crackers followed by a gulp of water.

Konoka started cooking breakfast after that allowing Setsuna to go and use the bath before eating.

"Mom, are you up already?" came Sayo's voice from the top of the stairs.

"Yes dear, do you need something?" Konoka answered.

A moment later Sayo came into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "Mom, I need to ask you a question about partners."

Konoka looked at her and knew what was on the young girls mind. "I bet you are wondering if you did the right thing with Alexandra."

Blushing, she nodded in the affirmative. "I look at you and Mother and I see that you are happy together but I like guys. I want to partner with a handsome man some day and I know that Alexandra is totally head over heels for our new Sensei even if she won't admit it out loud. I was just wondering if the partnering changed your point of view of your partner?"

"Sayo you were a ghost for a long time and I know that you weren't always around when I was your age because you couldn't be there. Setsuna was in love with me for a long time before I realized that I was in love with her too. I liked her and always wanted to be with her because she was my very first friend. All that changed when I came into my power in Kyoto because I loved her so much I pulled her back from death. That's when I knew that even if I still liked boys and Negi sensei most of all I loved Setsuna." She smiled at Sayo "Don't worry about it Sayo, you have a long time to find your love. Of course I could resort to having Great Grandfather set you up with an omiai." She finished with a slightly evil grin as she remembered how much she hated them.

"N-n-n-NO! Mom, I think that I'll try it on my own I remember how mad you used to get after Great Grandfather had set you up with a "date" Please don't do that to me."

Konoka laughed lightly and winked at her foster daughter. "I was just joking sweetie; I won't put you through that." She hugged her foster daughter.

Setsuna came in from her bath in her robe and her hair down looking at her two favorite people in the world and just as it happens her hormones kicked in again causing her to cry with joy at the sight.

Konoka and Sayo went to her and hugged her as she told them how much she loved them and hugged them back.

Once the tears dried and Setsuna got herself under control she shooed Sayo off to get her things for going to the resort. "I am going to come to the resort to help in the planning." She told Konoka, "I trust Konoemon and Negi to execute the plan properly but I want to look it over to make sure there are no surprises in store for you when you capture that monster." Her eyes flashed with a bit of lightning as she said it.

"I am glad you are coming with us and after we finish the planning why don't we relax a bit?" Konoka smiled

Setsuna missed the little smile at the end of what Konoka said.

**Evangeline's Home:**

Chachamaru was putting the finishing touches to the baby shower gifts for Setsuna and Konoka as Eva ran in. "Mama, can I go over to the Springfield's and play? I want to spend some time with Alexander before he has to go back to school."

Chachamaru looked at her little girl saying "No dear, They are coming over to go to the resort and Alexander is coming too."

"Oh goody!" She squealed in delight. "Mama I like Alexander, I think he is very polite and he always sticks up for me."

"Eva, please go get your things together to go to the resort. I have to finish up here then I'll send you ahead, and bring the Springfield family in when they arrive. Konoka, Setsuna, and Sayo are also coming so I may have to wait for them, But everyone will be here soon enough." She handed Eva the presents for the baby shower and told her to put them in the closed cabaña with the rest of the presents.

Chachamaru accessed the Mahora school computer while they were talking and then connected with the computer at magic school and pulled up the file on Alexander Springfield. She noted that he was well rated in casting spells, elemental magic and spell crafting as well as on a couple of athletic teams. She also noted that he has his fathers' tendency to sneeze a hurricane on occasion. She had been running a complex program since Alexander had come back and Eva had expressed so much interest in him. She silently thanked Satomi Hakase for installing a genetics program to constantly monitor Eva's growth to make sure she would be ok, but now she was running it to determine if there could be any consequences of her daughter's rather strong liking for what honestly was her half brother. So far every combination and method had shown that they would be compatible with the normal human risk factors. It seemed that the power source within her had altered Eva's DNA just enough that there was little family resemblance to the Springfield/Kagurazaka family tree. She smiled at the information and said a silent prayer that Eva be granted all the happiness that every girl desires. Chachamaru already had that happiness.

The door bell rang and she answered it finding the Springfield family waiting. "Please come in." she said

"Hi Aunt Chachamaru." said the boys and Alexandra.

"Good morning Cha-san" said Asuna as she hugged the woman.

"How are you?" asked Negi as he came in.

"Functioning well within normal parameters, and I am doing fine." Chachamaru smiled. "Come, let's get you down to the resort because I just received a call from Sayo that they are on their way. All the rest of the guests are already there and all the presents are in the closed cabaña. I hope that this is a nice surprise for Setsuna." She finished.

Asuna giggled a bit "You know Setsuna, she will turn all different shades of red just before her hormones kick in and she cries"

Chachamaru hoped that this was going to be a happy cry rather than the alternative because she had no hormones.

Negi saw her thinking about this. "Don't worry, Asuna did the same thing when she was pregnant with Alexandra and the boys."

"Hey I was just sad that I couldn't go with you on your missions." Asuna said in mock anger.

Negi just swept her into his arms and kissed her making her blush and giggle at the same time.

After they had departed to the resort, the bell rang again and Chachamaru answered it finding Konoka, Setsuna, and Sayo. "Good morning to you all please come in."

"Good morning Aunt Chachamaru." Sayo responded

"Good morning Cha-san" said Konoka after she hugged the woman.

"I hope that we are not late." Said Setsuna

"No you are right on time and everyone is now assembled for the conference. Come, I'll take you down myself because I am going to play a part in this also." Chachamaru said, but before they could enter the stairway the bell rang again so Chachamaru answered it finding Mana standing there.

"Good morning Chachamaru, I was invited to a conference at the resort. Did Konoemon tell you?"

Chachamaru was aware of what had happened at the festival twenty years ago and Mana's part in the ensuing mayhem. Mana was also the only human that could routinely fool her sensors. She also knew that after things had calmed down Evangeline had cornered Mana and stripped her of her weapons and threatened to rip her throat out if she ever did anything stupid like that again. That is why Evangeline made frequent visits to Mana's home. Just a little reminder.

"Yes Mana Tatsumiya, I have been informed and you may accompany us to the conference. Please deposit your weapons on the table first though." Chachamaru said in a monotone voice reserved for Mana only.

Mana smiled then took out her sidearms and her tactical knife and placed them on the table. "Shall we go then?"

"The ankle holster is still attached." Monotoned Chachamaru.

"Can't slip anything past you." she smiled removing the thirtyeight caliber snubnose Smith&Wesson.

Just then Shina ran up "Mom I asked you to wait for me." She saw that Chachamaru was looking at her "I'm sorry Karakuri-sama, I was rude. How are you this morning?"

"I am doing very well thank you Shina Tatsumiya. Please come in, we are heading down to the resort now." Chachamaru said in a warm voice.

This was not lost on Mana as she remembered her past disgraceful actions and her promise to rectify those mistakes. She just smiled and followed everyone down to the power circle and was transported to the resort.

Evangeline met them at the circle and warmly hugged each of them including Chachamaru. "Come, there is a cabana for you to change into something more comfortable, and as for you my dear friend," she said looking at Mana, "be at ease, this place is safe and I'm in a wonderful mood too."

"Thank you Evangeline-san, I will enjoy myself after the conference." Mana said with a wonder in her mind about what had just happened to the vampire that made her so welcoming to her.

**Some time later:**

With the children off playing at the beach the adults and some of the adolescents gathered to discuss their plan to finish off this demon lord and restore their friends.

"I think that that does it. We have all the pieces in place and can stop put a stop to this "lord" now and forever." Said Setsuna, "I just wish that I could be there when he finds out what he got."

"I'll make you a recording Setsuna." Said Chachamaru.

She grinned at that.

Konoemon stood up at this point and looked at everyone. "On behalf of Nadia and Risa I would like to thank you for your efforts in advance. I have known Risa for a very long time and I would like to see her free from her enslavement, and as for Nadia I wish that she be free from having to worry about the lord and the consequences of his plans. Now for the Baby Shower!" He snapped his fingers and the closed cabaña opened and the tables with the presents lifted and glided over to the meeting cabaña.

Not to be outdone by Konoemon, Evangeline motioned the staff to start bringing the food for the party. She had gone all out catering a feast to remember.

True to the words that Asuna had said before Setsuna blushed several shades of red reaching down to her toes and then started crying the tears of joy that her friends and family were throwing her a baby shower.

Konoemon whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about getting it all home I'll handle that for you."

After many hours of presents and food and stories of past humor and glory from all the guests the party broke up into smaller groups as the families gathered their children and started to depart.

Evangeline touched Konoka on the wrist. "Do you have a moment that we could talk in private?"

"Yes Evangeline, let's go to the hot spring and tell me what's on your mind."

Once they were quietly away from the rest of the guests Evangeline began, "You know about my current condition being a vampire and that I will never grow older in this body. I need to ask you a huge favor that I'm not so sure that you can fulfill."

"Eva-chan, you know that if there is anything I can do for you I will do it." Konoka said seriously.

"When I was still in Magic School, back in England, I met a boy. That boy was the most wonderful thing to happen to me in my life. I made a promise to him that I would be his someday. I loved him with all my heart and I had to let him go for fear of ruining his life, and the lives of many others."

"I see, but what does this have to do with the now and present?" asked a confused Konoka.

"That boy was Nagi Springfield, Negi and Asuna's son." Said an embarrassed Evangeline.

Konoka was dumbstruck trying to piece together the ramifications. "You mean that it was this Nagi all along that you were in love with? Not his Grandfather? OK, so what is it you need from me."

"I want you to find a spell or potion that will allow me to age at the normal human rate so that I am not a child anymore. I want to age with him properly and not look like a ten year old when I marry him." Evangeline blushed hard with this statement.

"I see, I may have what you are looking for. I want you to know that it is untried on vampires and may not work at all. I take it that you have informed Negi and Asuna of all this?" Konoka asked politely.

"Yes, and Asuna is calling me daughter privately but I can take it because it will be the truth."

"Well the Springfield charm strikes again. This makes you what? The sixth girl to fall to the Springfield charm? Nagi is a nice young man and I'm sure that he did sweep you off your feet back then and I'm glad you love him back. I'll get what is needed for the potion. I hope that you know what you are asking for though. I will create an antidote for you also incase anything changes in yours or his feelings. I want you to retain your beauty in just incase."

Evangeline grabbed Konoka in a hug crying on her shoulder and thanking her for understanding, and correcting her on one point. "Actually, I was the first one to fall to the Springfield charm."


	17. Part 2 Chapter 4

**A/N: Just as a reminder to the powers that be the only thing I own here is my own imagination. I am in thanks to A.A for giving me this wonderful vision that I hope that all of you are enjoying. One last thing R&R please.**

**Party Preparations**

**Part 2 Chapter 4**

**The World Tree 1200 :**

John was walking around placing sticks here and there as well as some small stones about the size of his fist. When he finished laying out the pattern he went to the middle of the pattern and sat cross legged. He went into a shallow trance and started communing with the spirits of the land. He asked for their forgiveness for what was about to happen with the expected battle tonight and asked that they aid them in ending the threat to the land and to the people of the land. The wind spirits granted him his wish with a soft breeze to cool his brow. The water spirits were being difficult as was their nature. The earth spirits however told him that they would do their best to seal all retreat from this world once the demons arrived.

Having accomplished what he set out to do he thanked the spirits for their time and any assistance they lent him. Coming out of his trance he opened his eyes to see the red headed Alexandra curiously watching him. "May I help you Alexandra?"

"I was just wondering the same thing about you." she replied. "What is with all the sticks and stones? Gonna break the demons bones?" she giggled a bit.

"Well actually, yes. The pattern I laid out here is a Lakota medicine circle. It will serve for two things. One, it will focus the power of the spirits in this plane of existence. Two, it will trap the demons here so they can't escape back to the netherworld. Sort of like flypaper." He concluded.

"I have to say it, I'm impressed. So what is the plan? Lure them here to take Nadia and then destroy them all?"

"Something like that, but I want you far away from here. This is not going to be pretty. I would prefer it if you and the rest of the girls were as far away from here as possible. Alexander and Nagi are going to be guarding the dormitory tonight when this is supposed to happen. I would like it if you were there to help them." John said with a worried look on his face.

"You don't know my brothers very well yet do you." Alexandra said as a statement. "If you think that they will miss the fireworks without getting a chance to throw a few fireballs then you are sadly mistaken. And besides, while you , Mist, Nadia, and Kazike were helping plan this bash, Sayo, Eva, Alexander, and Nagi were placing wards all over the dorms and paying a visit to Satomi Hakase at the university robotics lab. It seems that Hakase-sama has come up with a modification for Chachamaru-sama that she has been itching to try out. Not to mention some other wiz-bang upgrades for Chachamaru-sama. Something about more bang for the buck. What's a buck?" She finished with a puzzled look on her face.

John laughed at the look and explained. "It's and American expression for more power less money. The slang for the American Dollar is buck."

"I thought it was the word for a male deer." She said scratching her head.

"Are you sure that you want to get into an English lesson right now?" he laughed.

"No I guess that you're right, I just wanted to tell you to be safe tonight." She absent mindedly picked up one of the stones and looked at it before placing it exactly back in position. Alexandra started to blush a little and walked towards the World Tree thinking to herself. "_What if they don't make it and John doesn't come back? I have to tell him now or I'll never get the chance. No, Daddy will be with them so everything will be all right. It has to be!"_

She turned quickly and started back, running into John knocking them both to the ground with her landing on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to protect her from the fall and their faces together and their lips touching as the World tree sensing the power locally granted her wish with a shower of pink petals.

"What just happened?" Alexandra said as she became very aware of the young man she was lying on.

"I'm not sure but that tree just showered us in pink petals, but there aren't any flowers on it." He said also becoming very aware of her on top of him.

"Oh No! Oh we have to go now! We have to find my father and let him know what just happened! Oh NO! This is not happening!" she panicked as she started pushing off from him.

"What are you talking about? What is going on? Will you calm down and tell me what you think is going on please."

Alexandra grabbed his hand dragging him to his feet then pulled him along at her top speed down the path towards their home. Luckily, John was in very good shape as he ran along side her trying to make her calm down and talk to him. "Alexandra, Talk to me, tell me what's going on."

"Daddy told me about a time when the World Tree started granting wishes. It started just after he saved Mom from the pact she made with the demon king. He figured that the amount of power expended breaking the pack caused the tree to start granting the heartfelt wishes of the people under it. You have been using power very near the tree and I think it's become active again." She gasped out as the house came into sight.

"Well I wasn't thinking anything odd when we were there….." He stopped dead in his tracks and started to blush very red even for him. "Oh my, If that's true then…. Oh My! I hope that it didn't…. OH SHIT! What were you thinking?" He said taking her arms and looking at her.

"M m m me? what were you thinking?" she looked like she was in shock with her hands under her chin covering her chest.

"I was thinking that you went up there because you have a crush on me and wanted to be near me." He blushed at the admission.

Alexandra's face turned crimson and she hung her head because she knew it was true when she heard it out loud. "I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to make you mad at me. I'm so sorry John-sensei, I caused this and I'm sorry."

"Why is it your fault? All you did is what your heart told you to do. Don't worry about it. All you did was tell me the truth. No harm done. It's not like you told me to fall in love with you. You just wanted me to know the truth, so calm down." He finished with a smile. "We can go and tell your father now that you are calmed down, OK?"

**Mahora University Robotics Lab 1300 :**

"I was wondering when you were going to let me tinker with your armament again Chacha-san" Satomi Hakase said to the prone woman on her table. I have come up with a burst particle weapon for your right arm that will knock the socks off those morons over at the high energy lab, and it's a self contained unit so it won't draw off from your power."

Chachamaru just sighed in a very human way as the local mad scientist worked on her.

"I've also got a great upgrade for your epidermis that I think that you are going to love." She cackled. "Now go into shutdown mode for three hours while I apply your new skin."

After Chachamaru had completed her shutdown, Satomi started removing some of the armored outer coverings of Chachamaru's body. The parts she replaced them with were far more life like than the originals and had a very human look to them. The real test came when she removed the "ear" pieces and fitted the replacements along with new optical sensors. The work went on for the full three hours.

At precisely three hours Chachamaru started to boot back up. She sat up on the table finding herself naked and then froze. She was cold! And her skin was soft! And she had goose bumps and………. Oh my! She reacted like any women with the realization that she was naked and cold. She grabbed a drop cloth and pulled it around her trying to warm herself, and cover herself. That's when she looked in the mirror that Satomi had put in the room for her. She touched her face with her hand and it was soft and not shiny, She pushed back her hair to reveal two normal looking human ears. And her eyes were almost perfect replicas of normal human eyes with green irises. She ran her hands all over her new body touching the soft outer shell that had so much sensory input she nearly overclocked her processors. _"What has mother done to me?"_ she thought to herself.

Just then Satomi re-entered the room with a grin. "Well what do you think?"

Chachamaru was unable to communicate she was so overwhelmed.

"I had all the parts ready to go, all I was waiting on was you to come and visit me. I have had this planned for about two years now. Your new skin is a polarized mesh of metal and a new compound that transmits the simulation of touch to your CPUs this will give you a very fine motor control with things. The skin is also nearly impervious to weapons fire too. And it won't need a buff job after a fight. I incorporated a nanobot tech that does a self repair. So now you can heal yourself."

Chachamaru just looked at Satomi then at herself in the mirror and said, "I'm beautiful, I'm really beautiful."

"And you are almost fully functional as a woman now too." Satomi said with a sly grin on her face.

Chachamaru really blushed for the first time in her life and gawked at her mother

"You will need to take about 100 cc of vegetable oil internally once a day from now on to keep your skin looking healthy and other parts lubricated properly but I'm sure that you will want to try out the rest of your modifications later on." She winked at Chachamaru.

"Come on lets go see my granddaughter. I want her opinion on how her Mama looks now."

Chachamaru quickly dressed herself and noticed how she could feel everything as it touched her new skin. She could feel the textures as they rubbed her body, and she found it to be very distracting. _"This is going to take some getting used to."_ She thought to herself.

Eva, Alexander and Nagi were waiting patiently for Satomi to finish with Chachamaru so they could go home, not that there weren't a lot of very cool things of the non-lethal type for them to play with and experiment with. They all were getting hungry by this time.

Satomi opened the door and walked in followed by a woman that looked very much like Chachamaru, but a human.

Eva looked at Satomi and asked, "When are you going to be done with Mama, I'm getting hungry."

Satomi smiled and looked at Chachamaru, "You're on Daughter."

"Mama? Is that you?" said a wide eyed Eva. "Grandma, Is this my Mama?"

Both of them nodded in the affirmative and Chachamaru held out her arms for her little girl. Eva ran to her mother jumping into her arms and hugging her for all she was worth. "Mommy you look fantastic! How did you do it Grandma?"

Satomi winked. "Just you don't worry about that and start coming around so I can teach you now and then."

Nagi and Alexander just stared at the newly remodeled Chachamaru wondering if it was a glamour.

"Now for the final alteration, Chacha-knu access file hair.chg and pick a color." Satomi said with a grin.

Chachamaru found the new file and accessed it picking brown. The results were breathtaking to everyone. Chachamaru's long greenish yellow hair instantly turned brown of a chocolate shade. Everyone laughed and applauded as they were amazed at the wondrous changes performed on Chachamaru.

"There you go, that's the last thing that I can do for you my dear, at least until science catches up with me." Satomi beamed as she looked at her creation, her daughter.

Chachamaru checked the time and turned apologetically to Satomi, "Mother we have to go because there are things happening tonight that I need to be there for. And I want to make sure these young ones get to a safe place." She hugged Satomi then shooed the children out all the while marveling at how delicate the sense of touch was with her new skin.

**The Deans office 2200:**

"Are you sure about this? I know that I was not there for any of the meetings but.. Are you sure about this." A nervous Risa asked Konoemon

Konoemon laughed softly, "Yes my dear, this is the way we will do it. Don't worry about this because I know what I'm doing."

"I'm not so sure about that, you let me escape from you once." She said in a foxy way.

"Risa my dear, I didn't let you escape I let you go."

"You what? Why did you let me go?" Risa asked with confusion in her voice.

"There is an old saying amongst humans that you could learn from, If you love something let it go, if it comes back it is yours, if it doesn't then it was never truly yours to begin with." Konoemon said with a small smile.

"I've heard that one but I like the other one better. If you love something let it go, if it comes back to you it is yours, if it doesn't then go out and hunt it down and kill it." She giggled.

An exasperated Konoemon just looked at her and said "Woman this is why you don't get asked out on second dates."

"I recall you asked me out many more times than twice." She tittered back at him sliding into his lap.

After a few not so tender moments of her tickling him they got up and made their way to the steps of the main building. There waiting was Nadia, Mist and Kazike.

"Where are the rest? Aren't they coming?" Risa asked.

"They are detained elsewhere" said Mist. "Kazike and I will escort you and Nadia to the path leading up to the World Tree. From there you two are on your own, at least untill the demons come through. Don't worry, we will come running when they get here. We don't want to blow this one because we only get one shot at this."

Risa nodded in understanding and hoped that there would be enough time for the dragon to appear on the scene. "I am trusting you dragon, I will be forever in your debit if you can pull this off because otherwise I am dead and Nadia will be wishing for death."

Nadia handed one end of a rope to Risa and then looped it around her wrists behind her back as they set off looking like a prisoner in the dark as Konoemon watched them leave.

He opened his cell phone and speed dialed a number. "It has begun."


	18. Part 2 Chapter 5

**A/N: Just as a reminder to the powers that be the only thing I own here is my own imagination. I am in thanks to A.A for giving me this wonderful vision that I hope that all of you are enjoying. One last thing , this chapter has violence and gore so if you are weak in the stomach….. You get the idea.**

**Fury**

**Part 2 Chapter 5**

The walk to the path was very quiet as Nadia looked down trembling in fear for her life. Kazike and Mist were similarly quiet but watchful. Risa just kept going over what she had to do. Just get Nadia up to the World Tree and stand with her next to a stake with a white streamer tied to it, then summon her master and his brother the demon lord. After that just act naturally, "That's all you need to know." Konoemon had said to her.

She looked at her niece and tried to smile, "I trust your friends. This is going to be OK."

Nadia looked back and her fear was evident as she said, "That's easy for you to say because you aren't going to be that monsters bride if the plan fails." She spat.

Risa looked down and continued along the path until Kazike and Mist stopped and said, "You are on your own now, just call for me once the demons arrive and we will be there in a moment."

Mist looked at Risa, "We don't dare get any closer because they might sense me and just kill you both."

"Thank you Dragon, I will always be in your debit. If I live through this I will do anything you ask of me." She bowed to Mist and Kazike then turned and continued up the path with Nadia before her.

At the top of the hill Risa found the stake with the streamer on it then pulled the stake from the ground throwing it aside. She looked at Nadia and asked, "Are you ready? I can wait a bit if you need."

"No, let's get this over with. I don't know if my heart can take much more of this."

"Very well, I'm sorry about all of this." She gathered herself a moment then, "Come forth my Master, I have the one your brother desires!"

The sky was silent for a moment before a shimmering started. The gateway from the netherworld to this formed and leading over a hundred of the biggest demons came a giant of a demon, His huge shoulders sported bat wings that spanned fifty feet. His legs were as big around as tree trunks and his massive chest was nearly ten feet in diameter. His massive arms were bound with iron circlets that were studded with nasty spikes. His hair was bound by rope to keep it from his small deep set eyes. The tusks sticking from his lower jaw came to nearly the level of those heartless eyes.

"I see that your slave has done well my brother, I am glad you have such a useful tool at your disposal." Laughed the demon lord. "Come closer my pretty half demon let me see you better, I want to know what the spawn of that traitorous bitch looks like up close."

Risa led Nadia closer to the lord and then placed the rope in his hand.

The lord bent down examining his prize then reached out a razor sharp claw hooking the front of her dress and ripping down leaving her standing before the lord in tatters with her hands still bound behind her back.

"Ohhohoho, What a pretty one I have here. I am glad your bitch mother whelped you. I will thank her just before I kill her and the rest of your family."

Two hundred meters away from the hill top ten of the finest marksmen in Japan and their captain opened fire using semi-automatic fifty caliber sniper rifles on the assembled demons. Each bullet had been blessed by Mana especially for this operation. Each shot was a head shot causing eleven demons to drop instantly. They shifted aim and went for their next prey causing the assembled demons to look about in panic.

The lord jerked Nadia behind him so that he wouldn't lose his prize as the winds started to pick up and then toss some of the flying demons around. "What manner of trickery is this bitch?" He roared at Risa. "Kill her Brother."

The horned demon pulled Risa's heart out of the bag and was about to crush it when a hand with more power than a human should have shot up from the ground taking it out of his grasp.

That hand belonged to Chachamaru who flew over to Risa and handed her her heart before spinning and unsheathing her right arm particle gun and cutting a dozen or so demons in half. She then grabbed Risa and flew away down the hill out of easy reach of the demons.

From the demons front Negi and Konoka then let loose with a shower of arrows of light while Evangeline cut down several with ice arrows.

From the demons eight o'clock John called upon the spirits to close the gateway trapping the demons on this plane. Sayo and Alexandra renewed their contract and Alexandra started firing the arrows of the god Haokah with devastating results. Even if a demon wasn't hit the blast of a strike near him would injure or daze him.

The gateway closed and the demon lord started to roar. He ordered his demons to attack the mages and their partners and was about to blast them with his petrifying magic when he heard a screaming behind him and then saw talons that were harder than the hardest steel close around his neck pointing him up into the sky. A hot wet tongue licked his ear and a deadly calm voice said, "You have been a bad boy and I'm going to put a stop to your play time." He felt the bindings of the mages start to form around his body clamping his arms to his sides and folding his legs painfully up behind him. An iron mask with no outlet formed over his head preventing him from firing his magic. He was then slammed into the ground harder than he had ever been slammed and lost consciousness.

The lords brother watched as the glamour melted off from Nadia and she became the biggest red dragon that he had ever seen, but her knight wasn't there. He ran at the Dragon with his monstrous sword drawn aiming to cut deep into her flank when from out of nowhere his swing was stopped with a arm numbing clang. He looked down at the dragons knight who held a sword as big as his own. He pulled back for a strike on the knight and was blocked followed by going on the defensive as the knight pushed him back forcing his sword wide and then down before slicing up and relieving the demon of his wrist and sword in one stroke. Desperate to escape the demon launched himself at the knight but was slammed in the chest by foxfire created by Nadia who just arrived on the scene. He dropped to the ground smoking and unconscious.

Now that they had the two demons that they wanted the mages, partners and snipers devastated the remaining demons in short order. Mist was a bit miffed that she didn't get to kill more of them but was happy with her prize and the look on his face when he came to bound and gagged. She almost pitied the demon when she saw Evangeline, Nagi, and Konoka approach, almost.

The Demon lord struggled in his bonds exerting all his strength to escape then felt a talon sink into his arm then rip out leaving a huge wound that gushed with black blood. He screamed at the kind of pain that he had never felt in his entire life as he was forced to face the three mages.

The brother was bound, gagged, and pinned to the ground by earth spirits as Nadia, Risa, Sayo, Alexandra, and John moved to discuss the ending of his life with him. Kazike seeing that they could handle what was about to happen went to Mist and stroked her flank in a loving manner. Her tail curled around him and gently squeezed him in affection.

Konoka looked upon the massive demon with pure hatred and spoke in the coldest voice this side of the grave. "You have hurt people that I love and that is over. I am going to make sure that you are unable to ever hurt anyone again." She summoned power with a long casting when executed the spell placing her hand on the chest of the demon and he screamed as his heart was ripped from his chest still beating. Negi started summoning power then placed his hands over the eyes of the demon and drew out his eyes. Evangeline just smirked and cast a spell that silenced the mortally wounded demon and then ripped at his throat with her fangs to finish the demon off. "Pfft, Yuck, nasty taste." It died there silenced and helpless like so many of its victims over the centuries.

Konoka, then smiled one of her trademark smiles and said, "I have lots of work to do and I could use some help. Could you have Asuna come over and could you come also Evangeline-chan?"

"I'm free tonight, so sure thing Konoka, and I'm sure that Negi will want to get the stink of demon blood off from him prior to going home and besides he has to go and meet with Mana's crew and clear a few minds of tonight's events." Evangeline said.

Negi surveyed the scene and cringed at the destruction. Even though the demons were eliminated quickly there was much ripping up of the ground and a couple of branches of the World Tree had been snapped off. He turned and watched as Risa opened her mouth and put her heart in then swallowed it. She then placed her hand on the chest of the bound demon before her and drew out his heart. She held it before the demons eyes and crushed it in her hand instantly killing the demon. _"Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned." _He thought to himself.

Mist and Kazike gathered the bodies together in the middle of the totem circle that John had created earlier that day and then he stepped up calling on the spirits of earth, wind, and water and thanked them for their help. He then offered the bodies of the demons to the earth which opened up beneath them swallowing them all. With that, the spirits being satisfied, they began to heal the land and also the World Tree.

Negi cast a short spell causing his beloved staff to come to him. He then took off and went to where Mana's squad was stationed and gently touched down. "Thank you all." He said in his gentle voice. "I'm sure that you all know that you can not discuss what you were part of with anyone ever. I just wanted to come and thank you all for your help. The terrorists didn't stand a chance." After saying that he snapped his fingers and a small gust of wind blew through the SWAT team erasing their memories of demons and replacing those memories with having been out on a training exercise.

Mana not having been affected stepped forward at this point and said, "Thank you Professor Springfield for allowing us to do our exercise on the school grounds. The experience will prove invaluable to our team."

"You're welcomed Captain Tatsumiya. Any time you need something from the school please ask and we will provide." He said with a smile.

Mana flashed him a smile and showed him nine fingers to let him know her kill count.

He smiled back and flashed ten fingers to her.

She laughed and then ordered her men out and back to the station.

Negi then flew off in search of a bath to wash the stink of combat off from him before he went to pick up the boys and Eva and take them home.

After bathing and cleansing himself he dressed in dungarees and a pullover shirt. He then flew over to the dorm where he dispelled the wards on the dorm. He walked in and found Nagi pacing and looking worried until he saw his father. Nagi ran to Negi and wrapped his waist in a hug.

"You're all right. I'm so glad." Nagi cried.

"Yes, yes I'm fine and so is everyone else. Now where is your brother and Eva?" Negi said in a calming voice.

"They are sleeping in the lounge. We didn't know how long this would take so we were taking shifts."

They walked into the lounge and there was Alexander and Eva sleeping with her head on his shoulder and his hand in hers. Negi gently woke them and wondered to himself, _"How long have these two been a couple?"_

They gathered themselves and left for home with Eva staying the night.

Chachamaru came over and helped put the boys and Eva to bed before making a pot of tea for Negi and herself. Negi marveled at her new look and said, "Why didn't you go and let Satomi do this before?"

Chachamaru thought for a moment before replying, "I believe that I have more human values than I was programmed to have and that is in part to you. You taught me that everyone has value and much more. One other thing you taught me was that change is not always for the good. That one I truly took to heart so as to speak. I was comfortable with the way I was and I didn't want that to change. The only reason I let mother do this was because I wanted to be able to pull off my end of the plan without any mistakes. Now that it is done I think that I like it because it makes me closer to becoming what I have always dreamed of becoming, a real woman."

Chacha-sama, to me you have been a real woman all along." Negi smiled.

She blushed at that and they enjoyed the tea while waiting on Asuna to come home.

Sayo, Alexandra, Nadia, Risa, and John left the battle zone after the earth spirits had restored the site to its pristine beauty. They walked down the path to the campus taking the turn that led to Sayo's home. "John, how do you talk to the spirits?" asked a curious Sayo.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well I think that I could teach you if you want but it is sort of hard to describe. I have been able to do it for a long time, almost from the time I could first talk."

She looked a little confused but asked, "Is it like they talk in your head? I mean like having a ear bud in on a cell phone conversation where only you can hear them?"

He turned to look at her, "Yeah, that's it. But even more so because I can feel them too."

"I've heard them then. When I was a ghost I felt that I could hear the trees and the wind and sometimes even the animals talking to me but I couldn't exactly make out what they said. It was almost like hearing a conversation through a wall. Most of the time I could make out the feelings of what they said but not the words." She said looking off in the distance.

"I have to go now, I have a very important date." broke in Risa. "I've promised Konoemon that I would come by as soon as it was over, as long as I was still alive." She grabbed Nadia and hugged her and said, "I'm sorry about all of this and I will try to make it up to you in the future, but for now I have to leave. Tell your mother that I miss her too and maybe some day soon we can get together to talk." Then the kitsune being somewhat true to her nature and not bashful in the least kissed her niece on the lips causing Nadia to get light headed and dizzy. Then she disappeared.

Kazike and Mist had returned to the dorm and were both feeling the effects of the battle. That is to say they were both feeling the adrenalin rush of excitement. Once they were behind the door of their apartment Mist grabbed Kazike and kissed him deeply as her hands started to roam over his body. Kazike returned the kiss running his hands over her back pulling her close to him. They thrashed about the room shedding clothing and heading towards the bath that was part of their apartment ending up there. After several hours they calmed down in each others arms relaxing in the warm water.

"You know that we had better be careful or we're going to get Konoemon and your mother upset with us don't you." Mist teased.

"Right now all I want is to be held by you and to hold you, we'll worry about them later." He said as he squeezed her in a gentle hug followed with a kiss to the top of her head.

Konoemon waited for the battle to end patiently in his office. He already knew the outcome but didn't know if there had been any casualties. He pulled on his long beard wondering if he should have gone along to assist. _"No, those kids have more than enough power to do the job, I'm just getting old."_

"Penny for your thoughts old man." Came the voice of Risa from next to him.

"Woman come here." He said as he reached out taking her arm and pulling her into his lap.

**A/N it aint over till the fat lady sings and Yue dosen't do requests so keep watching.**


	19. Part 2 Chapter 6

**Friends**

**Part 2 Chapter 6**

Asuna and Evangeline watched as the master healer concocted the potion that would restore their friends to life. Konoka worked like a woman possessed as she cast spell after spell on the potion and poured power into the mixture. The demons heart and eyes were the base of the mixture followed by several other components. She was nearing the end of the creation.

"There, it's done. Now to test the mixture on one of our friends." Konoka said wiping perspiration from her brow.

"And who is to be the lucky one" said Evangeline. "Are we going to just go to the nearest one first?"

Asuna looked thoughtful for a second and then "Nodoka. Nodoka saved Negi from the blast that made her this way. Without her we wouldn't be where we are today. I would have lost the one person in my life that I can't live without, and Evangeline wouldn't have finally lived to see her love come to her."

Evangeline agreed saying, "Yes I think you're right, and besides we can just go outside and do it right now."

"Shall we contact anyone else first? Say Negi." Asked Konoka.

Asuna shook her head no, "No I don't think that we should do that yet. I would rather surprise him with good results than get his hopes up and have it fail. He can be rather emotional about Nodoka even now."

"Then lets go try it right now." Said Konoka with a cheery smile. She had no doubts that her potion would reverse the petrifaction.

The sun was just below the horizon making it a dull grey as the three ladies stepped up to the petrified Nodoka. Konoka sprinkled the potion over her head and cast a spell of healing at the same time. At first nothing happened, but then a breeze waifed past and some of her hair moved to it. Then a glow started from her head as the reanimation started to take hold bathing the area in a soft white glow. The color started returning to her face as the glow worked its way down her body slowly turning the stone back into flesh. As her chest returned to flesh she took a deep breath and opened her eyes that returned to their normal blue shade. She looked around thinking that she had died and but saw the Mahora Girls School campus before her and Evangeline with two women standing beside her. Her lower torso completed the transformation and she twisted a little to look at Evangeline. "What happened? How did I get here and why am I standing outside on a pedestal? Who are these ladies? What's going on?" she said in growing panic.

"Calm down Nodoka-san, you are waking up after a long sleep. What do you remember?" asked Evangeline

She thought for a moment, "We were in a battle against the demon lord when Negi got hit and was dazed and unable to defend himself. I saw blood running from his arm and that the lord was going to blast him I stepped in and took the blast and that's all I remember."

"Well she is not hurt from what I can tell." Konoka said with a huge smile.

"Nope she seems to be her old self." Asuna said grinning.

"Is that you Asuna, and Konoka? How long have I been gone?" Nodoka asked, her fear rising again.

"Yes Honya-chan it's us and it has been over eighteen years since you were petrified. It took Konoka this long to gain the power to bring you back to life and you are the first one she tried to restore." Said a smiling Evangeline.

The glowing faded away as the process completed and Nodoka was finally freed of the petrifaction and could move. She stepped off the pedestal and looked about a little dazed after taking in the fact that she was thirty four and still sixteen. _"What am I going to do? I'm so out of place now. All my friends are grown up and have moved on with their lives. What about my family?" _She thought to herself.

Sensing her worry and confusion Asuna put her arm around the frightened girl. "Come on, there is someone that wants to say hello to you."

"Yes and I also wanted to tell you that you will be starting school again in the spring semester to finish your education." A beaming Konoka said. "Just call me Konoka-sensei." She giggled

Wide eyed Nodoka just looked at the woman before her in all her beauty then turned to look at Asuna with the same wonder. "Where is Negi?" Was all she could say.

"Come along young lady lets not waste time. You have a lot of catching up to do and a lot of people waiting to meet you." Was the reply she got from Asuna.

They walked along the path to Asuna and Negi's home quietly as Nodoka was taking in the changes to the campus noting that the clock tower had been completely restored and new buildings had gone up in places. Then she saw the sign in front of the house, Springfield Residence. She began to get nervous all over again. _"What am I going to say? What has happened in eighteen years?"_

They stopped as Nodoka froze and looked at her. Both Konoka and Asuna knew that Nodoka had been dating Negi at the time of the battle and it took a long time for him to get over her loss. It took two years for Negi to finally confess his love to Asuna and she had returned that love without any reservation. They married on his sixteenth birthday, and a year later they had Alexandra. Even though they have lived a wonderful life full of love Negi would still stop and sadly look upon Nodoka whenever he passed her standing before the administration building. Asuna knew that he still had a spot in his heart for her that would never go away and she was glad of that because Nodoka was her friend and she had saved Negi.

"Nodoka we don't have to do this if you don't want to. Negi will understand but it will hurt him also. I'll tell you this, I married Negi and we've had three children since then I'm happy to say." Asuna said while gently holding the young woman's shoulder.

"I'm not going to let him down by not visiting with him. I love Negi and I would have done anything for him. That's why I'm in this position." Sobs of anguish could be heard from the young woman.

They waited for Nodoka to get her act together then went in. On the couch sat Negi, still in the clothes he wore the previous evening, sleeping with a cold cup of tea sitting beside him. Chachamaru who was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone heard them come in and quietly came out with an apron on and greeted them. "Welcome home Asuna. I took the liberty of making breakfast for everyone but I see that there will be a few more." She looked at Nodoka and smiled. "Nodoka you look very good. I am so glad to see you moving around again."

Negi took this moment to wake up. He found his glasses and looked at the women then locked on Nodoka. He jumped up and ran over to her giving her a big hug lifting her from the floor in the process. Tears were streaming down his face and he was so choked up he couldn't say anything.

Nodoka returned the hug and was also crying because she was so happy that he was alright after all these years and still liked her.

"What's going on?" a bleary eyes Alexandra said as she walked into the living room still half asleep.

"Go get dressed dear and wake your brothers and Eva. We have a very special guest and We want to introduce her to all of you and if John is here please wake him also." Asuna said while shooing her daughter out of the room.

Negi broke the embrace and set Nodika back on her feet then hugged Konoka. "Thank you so much!" The tears had not stopped yet.

Evangeline just held up her hand saying, "No hugs for me thank you all I did was watch, and besides you're going to be my father in law so don't give my boyfriend anything to worry about!" as Negi turned to hug her.

Everyone in the room laughed and went to take a seat. Nodoka sat next to Negi and just looked at him with a slight blush on her cheeks as she thought to herself _"He has gotten so handsome and Asuna has become so beautiful. I'm happy for them."_

Konoka watched Nodoka closely and decided that she had better start the updating, "Well I do believe that it is time to catch you up on what has happened since that day. You already know about Asuna and Negi and I hope you understand that they do love one another very much. They made a permanent partnership only years after your petrifaction and they have been happy since. As for some of the rest of us, Mana graduated and went into the local police force becoming one of the youngest captains on the force ever. She has two children from her deceased husband. They both go to the Academy now. Yue became the head librarian of the Magic school in England, She is there mostly keeping an eye on the twin boys of Negi and Asuna. She is also on the council of mages for the western association. Haruna runs one of the largest Manga studios in Japan now and her work is sought after by people around the world. Madoka is an assistant to Negi at the Academy and handles most of the more non-magical issues that arise. Natsumi has become a very talented actress and is currently working on a project in America. Chizuru married Kotaro after he was old enough and they currently live localy and have five children. She is a pre-school teacher and Kotaro is the head grounds keeper for the campus." She paused to think about some of the others.

Evangeline took that moment to start. "Well you heard me correctly when I said Negi was to be my future father in law." and she relayed the story to Nodica, then continued. "I am finally free of the curse also but I like it here because it's home to me so I became the Magical arts teacher for the few magically aware students in the school. The Narutaki twins, Fumika and Fūka, married another set of twins and they have children at the Academy also. We have to deal with many of the same pranks the sisters pulled at their age. Our resident Ninja, Kaede, has opened a dojo in town and teaches her students some of the finer arts of her craft. She has not married and seems to be content with her life so far."

Negi took over at this point. "Besides you we lost Ku Fei, and Zazie Rainyday, We placed them on pedestals at the most appropriate places we could think of around the campus. We are going to revive them this afternoon. Ayaka has taken over her families buisness and has married raising a large family of her own. Konoka had to do a little magical repair work on her to fix the condition that she inherited from her mother causing problems with birth. And as a result she and her husband have four children, three boys and one girl. Her daughter looks amazingly like her mother, and goes to the Academy. Satsuki has become one of the leading chefs in the world and has won seven iron chef competitions in a row with her cooking. She owns several fine restaurants in Japan and America. She married some English chef with a nasty reputation for some reason, but he seemed to have calmed down and become quite friendly after meeting her. As for the rest of them they have moved on and I have lost track of them. I'm sure that Chacha-sama could locate them if you want. Chacha come out here and sit with us for a while." He called to the robot that was more woman now than ever.

Chachamaru came out of the kitchen where Asuna had taken over and removed her apron folding it and setting it on the back of the chair before sitting. She looked at Nodoka and smiled as Nodoka just looked at her in wonder. "I just got my final up-grade from Satomi-sama. How does it look?" Everyone was impressed with the results and complemented her on her appearance. "Well it has been an interesting time since you were gone. I completed school receiving my degree in Education and took over as the Administrator of the Pre-school. Satomi-sama came up with a way for me to have a child, her name is Eva. I still live with Evangeline and do most of the housework there but I am happy with my lot in life. My daughter is the most precious person in my life besides my friendship with all of you."

Negi took Nodoka's hand and looked at her seriously before saying. "We informed your family about your "death" and told them that your body had been so badly mangled that we had it cremated so that they wouldn't know the truth of what happened to you. I couldn't tell them the truth Nodoka. I hope that you can forgive us for that deception. That's when we decided to erect the "statues" of the three of you to hide you in plain sight until we could reverse the petrifaction."

John came out at that moment looking like he had just woken up. He looked at all the people before his gaze settled on Nodoka and he started to blush at the sight of her. "Uh Hi, Are you a new student? You look a lot like the statue that sits in front of the administration building, Are you related to the model?" He started scratching his head as everyone started to laugh except for Nodoka who looked at only the second man in her life that didn't make her want to run for the hills in terror. He was nothing like Negi but there was a gentle feel to him that she could not place and her pretty blue eyes just gazed at him. "Did I say something funny?" he asked the assembled group.

Negi came to his rescue, "John I'd like you to meet Nodoka Miyazaki. She was one of my students when I came to Mahora Academy. Nodoka was that statue that you enjoyed looking at so much. Konoka just got done re-animating her, and we are catching her up on the changes that have happened in eighteen years." He then turned to Nodoka, "Nodoka I would like to introduce you to John Redhorn-sensei. I think that he will be your new teacher once we get things straitened around."

Nodoka got up at this point and went to him and bowed to John saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you John-sensei. I look forward to being in your class. I think that I remember you talking to me while I was a statue."

John face faulted not having known that the statue he had enjoyed looking at so much was actually the girl before him. He remembered feeling the spirit within the stone and talking to her saying that she was lovely and he liked her. He had no idea that she had been petrified by a demon. At this point he blushed deeply and bowed to her, "I did talk to you and I meant every word that I said as I looked on you as a statue. But those words do not hold a candle to the woman before me now." He straitened up looking at her pretty blue eyes and continued to blush a deep red.

Evangeline just smirked a little "And she hits the ground running."

Konoka added, "and this time not away either."

"Breakfast is served" called out Asuna from the dining room, breaking the spell between Nodoka and John for the time being.

They went into the dining room and there were Alexandra, Nagi, Alexander, and Eva already finishing up their breakfasts. Asuna introduced them all to Nodoka and she was amazed at the similarities between the children and their parents except for Eva who looked like the spitting image of Evangeline.

Eva was seated next to Alexander and Evangeline sat down next to Nagi. Alexandra motioned to the seat next to her for Nodoka. John sat on Nodoka's other side. Breakfast went by quite nicely before Konoka and Evangeline said that they had to finish what they started today and took their leave.

They said their goodbyes and left for the martial arts building to restore Ku Fei. Along the way Konoka took out her cell phone and called Kaede and asked her to meet them there as soon as possible. Kaede was waiting there when they arrived looking as casual as she always did.

"What's going on? You two look like you are excited about something. Did it have to do with the fight that happened last night?" She asked casually.

Konoka and Evangeline looked a bit confused that Kaede knew about the fight, but told her. "Kaede we finally have the means to restore Ku Fei. We have already restored Nodoka and taken her to Negi we thought that you might like to be here when we restored Ku Fei. You already know that her family has been informed of her "death" so Ku Fei is going to need a family that knows and that can be depended on to understand what happened to her." Konoka said.

"So you want me to become her foster mother is what you're asking me. OK, I wanted her to teach me some of that kung fu stuff anyway so this is a good way for me too." Kaede said with a lopsided grin. "But she has to go back to school and graduate you know. What about the tuition? You know that my dojo only makes enough money for me to keep it open and for me to live."

Evangeline smiled, "That has already been taken care of. All three girls have a full scholarship through university and grad school should they want it paid for by the school in honor of their service to the school."

"Well OK then lets restore Ku Fei." Kaede said looking interested.

Konoka repeated the process that she had performed on Nodoka and the same results happened with a very confused Ku Fei coming out of her petrifaction.

She looked around for a moment then fixed on Evangeline as Nodoka had, "Eva-san? What happened? Who are these women? What am I doing in front of the martial arts building?"

Evangeline smiled a tender smile thinking _"Here we go again."_ "Ku Fei This is Konoka and Kaede. You are just waking up from a long sleep, about eighteen years worth. Konoka finally could revive you."

Predictably "Where's Negi."

"He is at home with his family right now and as soon as you can walk Kaede will take you there." Konoka supplied with a smile.

Ku Fei focused her chi to speed the healing and when she could move again she hopped down from the pedestal and looked at the aged Kaede, "You look as fit as usual, still nin-nin?"

Kaede's smile wasn't as goofy as it used to be but for her friend it was pure Kaede. "Come along and I'll catch you up on the way to Negi-kun's house."

The two started walking off as Evangeline and Konoka just watched them go. "Those two are going to be just fine." Evangeline smirked.

Konoka just shook her head.

The next and last stop was for the pair was Zazie Rainyday.

**A/N Yue is still not singing and Zazie hasn't put on her performance so keep watching. I may have left out someone's favorite at some point in the arc of this story but I hope that you can forgive me. **


	20. Part 2 Chapter 7

**Rainyday in Hell**

**Part 2 Chapter 7**

Zazie had replayed the battle over and over as she saw the demon lord standing behind a wall of lesser demons and laughing at the array of mages and partners before him. She saw Negi at the front with Asuna beside him and Yue and Nodoka behind him. The others arrayed in a arc about him. Evangeline and Chachamaru flying above with Setsuna providing air cover. She smiled her slight smile as she gauged the strength of the demons vs. Team Negi and associates. Several of the school mages and some reinforcements from the Kansai Magical Association were on hand to minimize the damage to the campus and casualties to civilians. The main weapon here was Team Negi though and the demons knew it.

She spotted the ghost Sayo floating back to give what intel she could on the monstrosities they faced. Sayo hovered near Negi then took a position above the line with the other airborne defenders and activated her pactio.

The demon lord roared his attack order sending the demons forward to destroy the defenders. The gibbering mass of demons started forward closing the distance when hundreds of arrows of light erupted from Negi as he held his staff before him. Chachamaru launched a barrage of micro missiles into the mass of demons. The resulting flash and accompanying blast shook the ground, smashing the center out of the ranks of the demons. Flying demons attempted to close the range but were met with the winged fury of Setsuna swooping through their formation slicing and kicking as she went followed by Evangeline devastating the few remaining with her ice magic. They shattered as they fell on their comrades killing many more of the demons.

Sayo and Chachamaru concentrated on sending death the way of concentrations of demons. Chachamaru was running low on missiles so she shifted to her forearm gatling gun ripping long lines out of the demons.

Asuna stood before Negi now cutting the demons that came close to pieces as they reached her. Mana was dropping the largest demons at range with her long gun. As the demons finally closed to hand to hand range Ku Fei, Kaede, and several other girls unleashed their strengths crushing individual demons with martial arts moves that couldn't be followed. Kaede's giant shurkin sliced through several demons as she shifted into position and created sixteen shadow copies that went into the fight. Ku Fei slammed one demon crushing his chest slamming him backwards at near sonic velocity taking out the demons behind him for a distance of one hundred yards.

Zazie danced around the demons bouncing from head to shoulder sending individual demons to hell with her magic deck of cards attack. She lit in an opening then spun throwing cards in a circle cutting down several demons. This had moved her far from the lines of the battle and deep into the ranks of the hoard.

The Lord spotting her just smiled a cruel smile then opened his tusked mouth blasting her. The blast caught her from behind as she was going to return to her lines. Her arms went out and she staggered for a second then the petrifaction engulfed her forcing her consciousness down and turning her to stone.

The dream repeated over and over for eighteen years.

The dream started again but was different this time. The ones facing the demon lord were just two women. He accepted the rope binding the one from the other and laughed as he striped her of her clothing. Then a well planned ambush opened up on the demons taking them by surprise. The lord roared and more demons fell. A woman erupted from the ground at the feet of a demon snatching a small object from him then she landed next to the other woman handing the object to her before turning killing a score of the monsters.

Magic arrows of light slammed into the demons and lightning ripped them to shreds. Then the most wondrous sight happened. The "captive" dropped the rope from her wrists then a flame spiraled around her and a dragon emerged directly behind the demon lord.. The dragon clenched the lords neck in her talons lifting him effortlessly as the lord blasted his death into the sky harmlessly. She saw a demon run at the dragon to attack only to be beaten back by a knight in shining armor that moved like lightning and slammed the demon away from the dragon followed by a ball of mystic energy slamming into its chest ending the fight.

The whole fight took only about three minutes from beginning to end finishing with the demon lords heart being magically ripped from it's chest as well as it's eyes sucked from it's head. The final insult to the demon was Evangeline ripping out the throat.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Breath

Thump

Thump

Thump

She opened her eyes slowly looking about. Her vision cleared as her heart beat started to race. She turned her head and took in a sunny day on the Mahora campus. Evangeline stood before her with a woman that looked like an older version of Konoka. _"Well if Evangeline is here and Konoka too then it isn't heaven or hell. I wonder how much time has passed if Konoka looks like that? I guess that we won the battle. I can tell we won the last battle." _Her breaths started to come easier to her and she felt the sensations of her limbs returning. She flexed her arm and saw the grey fade from her fingers. Movement returned gradually and without any pain like waking up from a long nights sleep trapped in a nightmare.

She fixed Evangeline with a questioning stare as if to say what is going on.

"Zazie, do you remember what happened?" asked Evangeline

She just started shaking with mirth at the question. How could she ever forget? She had lived the last moments over and over and over with no respite. "Evangeline A.K. McDowell, I will remember the last moments of that day forever because I relived it over and over for a long time."

She had just spoken more words with that last sentence than she had ever graced anyone with before in her life. She wasn't done either. "Konoka? How long have I been petrified?"

The look of shock on the faces of the two women was priceless to her as Konoka opened then closed her mouth several times before finally saying "Eighteen years. Umm are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. In fact I have never felt better. I take it that it was you who eliminated the monster that did this to me? Thank you. I see that you placed me outside of the performing arts building. Was that some sort of joke?" she said with an arched eyebrow.

Evangeline looked concerned at this point. "Zazie, you rarely said boo for years and now you're the chatty Kathy, are you sure that you're OK?"

She rounded on the diminutive vampire, "I lived through a nightmare for eighteen years. Going through what should have been my death over and over and over. I am not the same person that you knew, I'm pissed at the demons and I want to take it out on them. I have been quiet long enough because I plan on taking the fight back to them. I know that all of you broke the back of the monsters but I am going to eviscerate the bastards." The anger flashing in her eyes was more than enough to shut up even Evangeline.

"Do you have any idea why I came to this school? Humm? Come on Evangeline, think about why I might have come all the way to Japan to attend the school that you were trapped in. Answer, I'm a trained assassin and you were my mission. I was to get close to you then terminate your pitiful life because of the things you did to my people. Do you know why I let you live? NEGI!" She screamed at her. "He saw something in you that I can't fathom. I let you live because HE saw good in you! Now take me to him!"

With that she crossed her arms under her breasts and waited for Konoka and Evangeline to lead her. All the time she had been reading the aura of the vampire to determine her next move. What she saw shocked her, even if she never let it show, because all she saw was shame and sorrow. The aura of the vampire was nearly white showing no tendencies towards evil at all anymore. This was not the person that had been her target, at least not anymore. She wondered what could have changed the vampire so drastically in the time she was petrified.

Evangeline looked at Zazie then turned her head and cried before saying so softly "I'm sorry."

Konoka was in shock but placed a hand on the forearm of Zazie, "Come, This way."

Konoka and Evangeline lead the evidently very wrathful Zazie to the Springfield home, wondering what to do about their former classmate who was clearly traumatized by the petrifaction. Konoka hoped that Negi could make some sense of what she was feeling and help her like he had helped so many other people.

When they got there Zazie walked in unannounced and confronted Negi directly. "You were right, and now I can't go home even if I wanted to go! They would kill me because I failed! I was sent here to do a job and you and your "Team" made me part of your group! I nearly died for you and your cause and I want you to apologize to me! Then I want you to help me kill those monsters for good, not just the ones from the fight but ALL of them!" With that the tears started down the face of the acrobat. She shook with uncontrollable sobs of anguish and fear. She was afraid of going to sleep again and all of the emotions had just drained her of any strength that she had.

Negi wrapped her into his arms letting her cry and just held her letting her get it out of her system. He guided her to the couch and sat with her holding her as the two women looked on taking seats across the room.

Zazie's sobbing slowly stopped as he held her and she fell asleep in his arms. He took a flower from the vase on the end table and recited the incantation for calming and peace causing a gentle breeze to waif through the room. He sat there with her for two hours letting the young woman rest and recuperate. He knew better than to move because she would need that comforting touch to remind her that she was not dreaming when she woke up.

**A/N This chapter was difficult on many levels. mostly because of the rage you have to feel as you write. It was not plesent for me to write but it was the only way to write it.**


	21. Part 2 Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own anything here except my own mind and I am not so sure of that either. **

**Choices**

**Part 2 Chapter 8**

Setsuna came over to the Springfield residence with Sayo, Both of them wanted to see Ku Fei, Nodoka, and Zazie, but after the call they were a little worried about Zazie. They hurried along wondering why the little acrobat had had such a nasty waking. Sayo was just glad that they had been able to revive the girls.

When they got there Asuna met them at the door and asked them to be quiet because Zazie was still sleeping with her head on Negi's lap. He kept a hand on her arm as some reassurance that she was OK.

Setsuna went to Konoka and kissed her asking, "Where are Nodoka and Ku Fei?"

Konoka not wanting to make any more noise just motioned her to follow. She led her out to the back yard where Nodoka, Ku Fei, Alexandra, John, and Kaede were seated talking about the day so far.

"Hey Setsuna-sama, You looking good for four months pregnant. Must be all that exercise you get chasing after intruders here." Kaede smiled with a sideways look at John.

John just mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"Yes I do keep active but it's getting harder to do now. You want a job working for me here? I could use someone with your skills." Setsuna replied knowing what sort of money Kaede was bringing in at her dojo.

Hummm, Let me think about that. It has been a bit slow at the dojo for a while so maybe it be good to accept your offer." Kaede said thoughtfully.

"Good, then come by my office in the morning and we can talk about it further." Setsuna smiled.

"Nodoka, you look great, and so do you Ku Fei. How are you feeling?" Setsuna said to the two young women.

Nodoka and Ku Fei just looked at the warrior swordswoman's belly then rushed up to her and hugged her. "They told us you were pregnant, but I wouldn't have believed it until I saw it. How far along? Who's the daddy? Is it a boy or a girl? When is it due?" The questions poured from their mouths as the pulled her over to a seat with them. She told them everything as they listened with wide eyes and big smiles.

Sayo took this moment to come outside and rushed to the girls and hugged them with all her strength as this was the first time she had been able to do it. Both girls looked at her for a moment before Ku Fei said, "Sayo? Is that you? You're alive!" Both girls returned the hug and almost cried they were so happy for her.

"So is Setsuna you mother?" asked Ku Fei.

"No, Kazumi is my mother but Setsuna and Konoka are my foster mothers. They have raised me since I was born, but Kazumi is coming home soon for the reunion and Negi and Asuna's anniversary." I think that everyone is going to be there. And now you three are back so it will be a real party!" she said.

Nodoka blinked and got a sad look in her eye then shook it off "Konoka and Setsuna are your foster mothers? They finally tied the knot? I knew that they partnered before the battle but I didn't know they got serious about one another."

"Nodoka, I'm sitting right here, and yes we were serious about one another even back then. I was just a little bashful about it back then." Setsuna said with a mock stern look on her face. Then she laughed as the young woman blushed. "Oh stop it my friend I'm so happy to see you back I couldn't be mad at you. But I have one question for you right now. I just saw you talking and laughing with John-sensei here and even saw you touch his hand for a moment, what's going on with you?"

"I think that I'll have to answer for that one." Said John, "The first time I saw this lovely girl I was looking at her "statue", I didn't know that she was alive or petrified. I sensed her spirit within the statue and just talked to her. She never told me that she was petrified and I'm not so sure why but I told her that her form was lovely and I was honored to have met her."

"I heard his voice talking to me while I was there and I couldn't really run away so I answered him. I had no idea that I would be freed from that prison any time soon or at all and he had a nice voice so we talked about things. I couldn't see him but I could dream about what he was like and the first time I actually got to see him I almost passed out because he was even nicer looking than I had imagined." She blushed very deeply with this admission. "I just hope he likes older women."

Everyone laughed at the last part except for John who took his turn at turning a deep crimson.

"AH hahaha, took getting petrified to put a little stiffness into your back heh? Laughed Kaede.

The back door opened and Zazie, Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Evangeline came out. Sayo ran up to Zazie and hugged the girl who remained stiff for a moment before returning the embrace. "Sayo? You're alive? And how did this happen?" Zazie said with a small smile.

Sayo relayed the way she entered the world again and her old friend hugged her again before turning to everyone and apologizing. "I am sorry for the way I acted when you brought me back, I have no excuse for my actions. Please forgive me."

Evangeline walked up to the young acrobat and tentatively took her hand. "I think that I speak for everyone here and tell you that you have nothing to apologize for. I on the other hand have no right to ask for your forgiveness after the horrible things I did to your people. I can only try and make it up to the world and beg for forgiveness and I am begging for your's now in front of all these people. I would like to start making it up to you by offering you a home if you desire. I know that I'm not your favorite person and I may never be liked by you or your people but I have to make amends some how."

Zazie took the vampire's hand, "Evangeline, I probably know the old you better that you do because I studied you for years before I came here. I know what you did and I can see that you have honestly changed. I don't know how or why but I'm sure that you will tell me in your own time. I accept your offer of a home and I, speaking only for myself, do forgive you." With that the rarest sight on the Mahora campus happened. Zazie Rainyday smiled.

Asuna looked at her watch and gasped. "Dinner! Oh shoot! What would you all like because I think that We'll have to order delivery if we are going to eat any time soon."

That got everyone talking and it was decided on pizza. They called the one Italian restaurant in town and ordered several large pizzas. Then Asuna called Chachamaru and asked her to bring Eva and the boys over.

The girls were surprised with Chachamaru's new look and Nodoka still did a double take when Nagi came out. She did an even bigger double take as he took Evangeline's hand and sat with her talking about magic and stuff.

Ku Fei and Kaede talked about what she was going to do. Kaede explained about what they had told her family and the Chinese girl took it in stride saying that she understood. Then Kaede asked her if she would teach her some of those kung fu moves. Ku Fei just laughed, "Only if you teach me those "nin-nin" moves of yours.

"Fine, it settled, you move in with me and we teach each other." The lopsided grin was back. "Maybe I adopt you, hummm?"

Alexander and Eva were just watching the older people and talking between themselves when Chachamaru and Asuna stepped up to them and looked at them with smiles on their faces. "And what are you two up to? Asuna asked with a big smile on her face.

"I hope that you are not making any plans about partnering" Said Chachamaru

"NO Mama! We were just talking about when Alexander and Nagi have to go back to Magic school and when they will be home again." Eva said with a blush

"Yeah Mom, that's all." Agreed Alexander, with an equally bright blush and some arm waiving.

"Umhum. Well, if that's all then go and wait for the pizza delivery." Asuna handed Alexander enough money to cover the cost. Both children took off for the house anxious to get out from under the eyes of their mothers.

Asuna just laughed and Chachamaru shook her head with a smile.

"They are going to make a great couple when they grow up, you know." Said Asuna.

"Yes, I know, and I'm glad that they won't have any issues to deal with either." Chachamaru said in a quiet voice.

"Eh? What do you know Chacha? You been looking in that mirror or something?" Asuna asked her friend with her hands on her hips.

"No, nothing so mystical or arbitrary, I just ran a program that Satomi installed when I had Eva that checked her DNA to determine if there would be any problems. I modified the program a bit and checked her DNA against Alexander's and found that they have less than two percent commonality."

"And that means?" Asuna fished for more.

"That if they ever do get serious, then they can do so with no problems at all, genetically. Morally, I'm not in a position to say but they have been raised as friends and not siblings." Chachamaru concluded.

"Well if you are sure that they won't have any problems then I think that we will have to sit them down some day and explain to them about the birds and the bees." Asuna said with a half smile. "I'm just worried about Evangeline and Nagi. I know that Konoka is working on a way for Evangeline to start aging again but I just hope that they both understand the implications of their promise to each other. I mean Evangeline is almost five hundred years old. Nagi has a lot of growing up to do before he can reach her level of maturity."

"I think that Nagi is the more mature one of the pair. He is very thoughtful and attentive to her and from what she told me about when they first met; she fell for him right away. She didn't even think twice about the time difference just that she would find a way to catch up to him. She just didn't think that she would be doing it the way she did it. Being turned at that age stunted her emotional growth severely, she was mad at the world for giving her a raw deal, as she put it, and she took it out on the world. But I have to give her credit; she never forgot her promise to herself. Nagi on the other hand, already knew what she was going to become and never blinked as he fell in love with her. He knew that she was going to be turned and knew that she was going to do some horrible things but he also knew that he had to let it happen to have the Evangeline that is here today. I'm sure that that tears him up thinking about it."

Asuna looked thoughtfully saying, "I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way."

Chachamaru just smiled "I think about a lot of things all day and I am faster than most computers even today you know."

"And you are a great friend too." Asuna finished for her.

Konoka was talking to Nodoka about her future, "I was hoping that you would want to go back to school and finish out your education and maybe even get your degree. I would also love to offer you a home if you would like. I can't see you moving back into the dorms. Our house is on the campus, only a short walk to the main building."

Nodoka thought for a moment, "I'm a little out of date on my education so I might have to drop back a couple of grades but if you fudge the age on my admission papers then I guess that it will be ok. And besides I would want to start in John-sensei's class anyway."

Konoka laughed a little, "I guess that Kaede was right, you have a lot more spine than before. I'm glad and I'm sure that as the new dean of the school I can make that happen."

"You're the new Dean of the school? What happened to Konoemon-sensei? Is he OK?" asked Nodoka somewhat alarmed.

"No he is fine and he is just retiring because he wants to spend some time with Risa. You don't know her yet. She is a Kitsune that knew Grandfather back when he was a young man. I think that she fell for him back then and he was very fond of her too. They are going away on a vacation so that she can visit with her sister in America for a while before coming back. He told me that the school was mine and that he trusted my judgment in how to run things.

The evening continued for a few more hours with everyone having great fun relaying the stories of what had happened in the past eighteen years to the three girls. Nodoka caught some odd private conversation between Asuna and Evangeline where she heard the word "Daughter" from Asuna several times with Evangeline blushing and smiling at the same time. This was totally out of context for her. Evangeline never smiled when she blushed, at least not the Evangeline she knew.

The friends broke the evening up knowing that school would be starting again soon and that there were going to be a few phone calls and some favors to be called in to get the three back into circulation.

Negi and Asuna retired for the evening to their room. "Asuna, what do you think about our sons? Are we making the correct choice? I mean are Evangeline and Eva right for them? I don't want to have anyone get hurt is what I'm trying to say."

Asuna looked at her husband with a smile on her face, "You know, some days you are just like the little kid that I first met. I'm just glad that this isn't one of those times." She kissed him as she wrapped her arms around him pushing him back on the bed. He was no longer the small child he had been back then but when she took him in her arms he became as pliable as putty. Asuna knew this and she used it to her advantage many times but tonight she just wanted him to hold her and make love to her. "We will discuss this in the morning, OK?" she said as she turned out the light.


	22. Part 2 Chapter 9

**Knight Moves**

**Part 2 Chapter 9**

Mist and Kazike, and Nadia were going home after spending some time out in the city doing some shopping. Nadia made good on her promise to help Mist find some new skirts.

Nadia had a question on her mind, "Mist, just out of curiosity, why were you out of circulation for so long? It's not like I can think of anything that can hold a dragon against her will. If it's none of my business please forget I asked."

"No, it's alright. I was chasing the Dark Evangel because she had stolen something precious from me. I had a pretty hot temper back then. Evangeline had sort of befriended me back then and I totally lost it when I saw what she took. The problem was that I had lost contact with the world for the most part. I was unaware of the power of humans in this day and age, or well fifty years ago. Even then they held power with no clue as to what to do with it, and from what I see even today they still have little clue as to what is in their hands. But, I digress, I wouldn't have cared a wit about the humans and might have exposed the remaining dragonkind to the world or even worse caused the exposure of magic to the world. Can you imagine someone like a world leader raising an army of mages to take over the world or maybe a religious back-lash causing world wide genocide of magic users? I know that Evangeline did what she did for a reason I was just in my rage at the time and couldn't/wouldn't listen. She magically bound me with the help of several mages and sealed me away in a cave in the badlands of North Dakota in the US. Then someone put a sleep spell on me with a dream attached so that I would get the message to take a good look around before I decided to tear up the world looking for Evangeline. Dragons are notoriously immune to spells of most kinds, especially when they are mad, so this guy had to be very powerful. Well one by one the binding spells failed as mages grew old and died until there were only two remaining I broke those two alerting Evangeline and that other mage. I'll tell you those two are a powerful pair. Then it was a matter of digging myself out and finding out what the world was up to. Did you know that crooks today are every bit as stupid as way back in the day? And they are just as tasty too."

Kazike shuddered a little and Nadia looked in horror. "You ate them?"

"A girls got to do what a girls got to do. I was just waking from a fifty year nap and I was broke as far as what I could use as currency in today's world and I was hungry. Besides I let them get real nasty before I ate I didn't want to hurt someone that might actually reform or something. Those crooks I just scared away." She said with a smirk.

"You didn't show them your real self did you?" A wide eyed Nadia asked.

"Naa, I just used dragon fear on them. Humans of non-magical origin are very susceptible to it. I can turn it on or off like you changing into a fox." Mist beamed.

"Well I for one am glad you didn't turn it on with me." Kazike said while scratching his head.

Mist just looked at him and shook her head. "Kazike, I never even thought of doing that when I first met you and I'm glad I didn't. Besides I don't think it would have worked on you anyway. Did you feel anything at the fight, besides rage at the demon that was trying to attack me? I turned it on and was going full out which is why many of those demons just froze in place letting the rest take them out. Only high level demons aren't affected. And your no demon, at least not outside of the bedroom." She smiled coyly.

Nadia turned several shades of red. "Too much information!"

Kazike just smiled. "You're going to pay for that, I know where you're ticklish."

They arrived at the dorm and made their way up to their room. When they got there the mail box had a scroll that was bound with a ribbon sticking out of it. Mist took the scroll out and brought it inside. She was going to head straight to the bath but the scroll had a seal that she hadn't seen in centuries. "Nadia I think that you better leave for now. Kazike I think you better go with her for the moment, I'll come over to your room after I read this. Oh and Nadia, could you cast a spell of silence on the walls before you go? This might get a bit loud."

Kazike was worried about what the scroll could mean. "Is everything all right? This isn't trouble is it?"

"Don't worry, I'll be ok. I'll come over when I'm done reading." She smiled and cocked her head to one side while holding her hands before her.

Nadia did as she was asked and hoped that whatever it was would be ok. Then taking Kazike's arm dragged him from the room shutting the door. She cast one more spell on the door and then took him down to her room.

Inside the room Mist looked at the scroll with trepidation but knew that she had to open it. She broke the seal then undid the ribbon. As she opened the scroll the image of a dragon appeared in the room. This dragon was very large and a rather dull red rather than her bright red.

"Why do you stand before me in that form?" came the not insignificant roar of the older dragon. "How dare you stand before me like that! You insult me Daughter!"

Her hair was blown out behind her like a gale had formed in the room aimed at her. Mist not being afraid roared back. "I'm in a human school learning about the world! Now please keep your voice down Father." She continued in a calmer voice "I don't know how good the sound damping spell is. What may I do for you?"

If the older dragon could have had a more confused look than just now Mist couldn't ever remember when it was. The image abruptly shimmered and standing before her was her father in human form. "I haven't used this form in quite some time. I hope you know what a pain in the butt it is to do this." He was a tall slender man that commanded respect with a perfect haircut and a thin mustache that curled at the tips. He had on a business suit of a dark grey pinstripe style that was popular back in the 1920's His face was long and narrow with piercing eyes that held you in their grasp. He was not happy at the moment and was radiating dragon fear.

"Father would you turn off the fear? There are humans around that don't know about us yet." She said crossing her arms under her breasts. "If you keep it up you will cause a riot. I don't want to explain to the local mages what happened. Now what is it?"

"You insolent serpent, you never show any respect do you?" he said as his anger rose again.

Mist knew not to push it any further, "Father what may I do for you? Is this a social call or is there something that you need from me?"

"Mist," he continued in a calmer voice. "The gathering has felt what you have done. They know that you have taken a human and become his dragon and he your knight. They are gathering and they require your presence and your knight. You are going to be tested to see if this shall continue. I don't have any say in this because you are my child and neither does your mother. Your summons will come as soon as the elders wake up and assemble. Be prepared for the worst. You are young and some of them don't think that we should be meddling in the affairs of humans anymore. Thus they are against your taking a knight. If you can't pass their test you will be split apart forever and you know what that means. I will be in touch to let you know when and where the gathering will be. Mist I do hope that you can pass this test. You are the only living dragon with a knight. The last ones died before you were hatched, so you know how long that has been since the world has had your kind." He looked sad for a moment before looking stern again. "Next time, greet me properly!" With that he faded out and the scroll flashed into ash.

Mist put her face in her hands and cried for the first time in her life. She knew about the test and was afraid that she and Kazike would be torn apart forever. She would lose everything of him including her memory and he would also lose his memory of her. They would be set apart with guardians watching over them making sure that they never came in contact with each other again. Kazike would age and die like a normal human and in a few short years it would be over with no chance of reuniting. That was if they survived at all.

In Nadia's room, Kazike was worrying about what was going on. He had seen Mist serious before but this was different. It was almost like she was afraid of something. _"What could scare Mist?"_ he wondered to himself. _"Whatever it is I can't let her be alone."_ He made for the door and opened it to find her standing there with tears running down her face. "What is the matter?" he said taking her in his arms comforting her.

"Kazike, we need to talk about us right now and I do mean right now." She took his arm and pulled him along back to their room and closed the door before collapsing into his arms again. Kazike was frantic not knowing what could upset Mist so badly. She cried against his chest for a good long time before calming down enough to speak.

"The scroll was from my Father. He informed me that the gathering of Dragons had noticed us and was convening a gathering of elders to administer "The Test". I need to tell you about 'The Test'. The Test is the dragon gathering's way of finding out if a Knight or Dame and Dragon are destined to be together. The pair are put to several tasks that they have to pass together to stay together. The tasks are not set and change from pair to pair. This has not been administered to a pair in about two thousand years because there have been no Dragon/Knight pairings in that long. As a matter of fact, You and I are the first pairing in almost fifteen hundred years and the last pairing died about a hundred years before I hatched. They never got the call to take the test because they died destroying a demon hoard bent on destroying some town in Eastern Europe. We just got through removing a demon lord from power and they felt the power we used when we bonded, and first became completely attached to each other. That was when we first destroyed the crow demons. Dragonkind can sense that sort of power and it didn't go unnoticed. I need you to understand the consequences if we fail. If we are not killed outright, our memories will be wiped of each other. Then our bond will be broken. We will be taken to opposite sides of the globe and watched till you become to old to become my knight again and you die. I will then be freed to do as I wish except I will no longer be able to join with any other human or dragon for that matter. I will become as one that does not exist to my own kind and yours as well, basically a living death. Father told me that he would be in touch with me as soon as the gatherings place and date was set. I have no idea where it will be but I know it is going to be soon."

She explained further and on into the night with him asking questions here and there. They fell asleep in each others arms sometime after midnight.

The following morning after they woke up, They went to the Springfield home to discuss the developments with Negi.

"So you have been summoned to the Dragonkind Test humm? Well what can I do for you? It's not like I have extensive knowledge of the politics of dragons you know." Negi said with concern in his face.

"We were hoping that you might be able to give us some idea of what past 'Tests' involved. I'm still young comparatively in dragon terms. I know of the test but I have no idea what they are going to do because I believe that the test is different for each pair. Do you know of any source of information that we can use to study for it?" Mist looked worried as she said this.

"I may have someone that just might know what your looking for. Yue Ayase has come for a visit and is with Konoka, Setsuna, Sayo, and Nodoka this morning. She is the chief librarian for the Merdiana Magic Academy in Wales. She is also one of my former students and a fairly competent witch also. If anyone knows where to find information about the test, she is your best bet. You may want to give them a little time though this morning because it has been a few years since they saw each other. I will tell you the one thing that I do know about the test that you may find useful though. You two don't have to face the test alone. You are allowed seconds to attend you at the test and to ensure that you both live through the "Test" I suggest that once you arrive you invoke the "Feint of Honor" That makes it a non-lethal confrontation.

Mist looked at Negi with shock at hearing that from him.

"What's a second?" a very confused Kazike asked.

Negi laughed and Mist shook herself then smiled at Kazike. "That word means that we can have someone or some people come with us as help to prepare and to watch our backs incase someone decides to play dirty." She hugged him then turned to Negi, "Professor, how do you know about the 'Feint of Honor'? I understand that that has not been invoked in centuries."

"Konoemon sent me a letter prior to his leaving with Risa for America. In it he mentioned that your union might have some side effects and to tell you about the 'Feint' if you got into something like this. I think that he was thinking that another dragon might appear and that this would be a way to minimize the damage that two battling dragons can cause." The smile on Negi's face belied the concern that he had for this couple. _"I do hope that the gathering is in a listening mood when they get there."_

"So Professor, could you come and attend this Gathering and test as our second?" Kazike asked with a pleading hope in his voice.

Negi looked at the couple for a few moments before answering them. "I don't believe that I would be the appropriate person to attend this Gathering. I think that you should look to your peers for assistance. In them you will find the strength of character that is needed to assist you and besides, Asuna and I have to chaperone the class trip this year. It seems that all of you are going to be headed to San Francisco for your class trip. I, myself was pushing for Kyoto but it seems that your teacher would like to show off some of the American city that he got his education in. By the way, where is your Test going to be administered?"

"We don't know yet. The elders are still waking up at this time, but I believe that it will happen soon, I just don't know where." Mist said looking down at her lap.

Kazike took her hand to comfort her.

"I see, well as soon as you know give me the location and I'll transport you there with whoever you decide you want as your seconds. I don't think that it would be prudent for me to get anymore involved than that but I will be looking forward to your passing this test. Let me make a suggestion that might help you. This is a different age that when the last test was administered and you can bet that the elders will know this also. That's why they give themselves a little time to acquaint themselves with the world before the gathering. Think modern and remember the past also." Negi smiled at them giving them something to think about.

Asuna came in from preparing lunch. "Would you like to join us for Lunch? I made enough sandwiches for everyone. Mist? Kazike?"

Just then Kazike's belly rumbled loudly causing him to blush and Mist, Asuna and Negi to laugh lightening the mood a bit. "Thank you for the offer." He looked at Mist, "We accept your kind invitation." He stood and bowed to Asuna.

"I have never stood on formality before so please stop acting like I am some old grandma or something. In this house a simple thank you will suffice and that goes for you to Misty." Asuna said with a smirk on her face.

**A/N Some have wondered about my including a dragon, I did this in honor of a pair of my favorite authors Kate Novak and Jeff Grubb. They brought Mist to life for me. If you want to know more please read Asure Bonds.**


	23. Part 2 Chapter 10

**Part 2 Chapter 10**

**Mana from Mana**

After enjoying lunch with Asuna and Negi, Mist and Kazike decided to go and visit his mother. "I think that it is time to discuss this with my mother. We haven't had much of a chance to talk to her about what is going on and I'm sure that she would like us to come to her directly."

Mist looked thoughtful before responding. "I know that she already knows about me, but I am not so sure that she understands what it means for you to have become my Knight. You don't think that she will be upset do you?" Mist remembered how detached Mana was at the meetings where they planned the ambush. It seemed to her that Mana had an almost clinical detachment to her as she reviewed the planning. Rather cold like a reptile.

"No, I'm sure that she knows everything that she wants to know and/or needs to know. I just wonder what she will think about having a dragon as a daughter in law." He mused.

"Well then let's go and ask her. I mean I wouldn't want the head of the Tatsumiya shrine and mother of my mate to be upset, especially since I saw how good her aim is from distance." Mist chuckled.

They passed through the campus on their way to the station that would take them into town hand in hand. Along the way Shina came running up to them. "Hey you guys, what's been going on? Both of you have been gone for days and when I do see you you're rushing off to something or another."

"Hey sis, How have you been doing? I was just going to call you." He hugged his twin.

Mist then hugged her and pulled her between them as they walked. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing that I can't get out of, why?" Shina asked with her curiosity peeked.

"Well Shina, we are going to go and see mom and I want you to come along with us. It is about something that concerns us and I want your input also." Kazike said cryptically.

"Is it about the fact that you two are a couple?" Both Kazike and Mist sweat dropped at that. "Or is it about the fact that you live together alone? Either way I'm all for it because I love my brother and I like you a lot Mist. You are smart and very pretty and you have a good head on your shoulders. I'm sure that mom isn't going to have any reservations about the two of you." she shrugged.

"No, it's a bit more involved than that so let's go see mom." Kazike said in a low voice.

"_Humm, I wonder what's got them so worried? Oh well,I guess I'll find out soon." _She thought. "OK then lets go, I was going to go and see mom today anyway."

Mist hugged her and they rushed to the station to catch the train.

Mana was enjoying a quiet afternoon reading some reports from members of her squad, making notes on how they performed their duties when she heard her children come in. She got up and went to greet them. She was somewhat surprised at finding Mist with them, pleasantly surprised. "Kazike, Shina, Come to spend some time with your doddering mother?" She winked as she said that. "Miss Mist, Good of you to come also. I see that you are fitting well at the school?" She bowed to Mist.

Returning her bow. "I am honored that you greet me into your home once again Tatsumiya Mana-sama."

Mana raised and eyebrow. "Such formality, is there something going on?"

Mist looked at Kazike as he looked back at her. Scratching his head, "Well mom, I would like to introduce my fiancé Dargoness Mist-chan. I thought that we had better come tell you before…. Well we just wanted to come and tell you."

Shina just stood there open mouthed. Mana looked at her son then back to a blushing Mist with a very neutral face and dead calm eyes. "So my boy has fallen for the charms of a dragon, Humm?" Then she smiled as she took Mist's hand and pulled her into an embrace. For Mana to smile and have that smile reach her eyes took something of near epic proportions. This qualified in her eyes. "I knew that there was something in the way he looked at you from the moment that he came in the door with you that first night. I have never seen my son look at anyone like he looks at you so I'm sure that his feelings for you are honorable as I can feel that your's for him are also."

Shina just about swooned as she took this in. She recovered to catch Mist in a hug and called her Onee-san. Mana just held her son by the shoulder looking him in the eye. "I guess those books and movies about knights and chivalry were good for you after all. Well let's have some tea in the garden and you can tell me all about what really brought you here. Shina, would you make it and bring it out?"

"Yes mom, cookies anyone?" she disappeared into the kitchen after that.

Once they were seated in the garden, "Ok what is going on because I already knew about you two but there is something more and I can tell it isn't going to be pretty is it?"

"Well mom, I can tell you that you are taking this a lot better than Mist's relatives are. It seems that some of them are just a bit upset at us making our union. So much so that they are calling a Gathering of elders to administer some sort of test to us. I'm not so sure about this test but from what Mist has told me it can be rather strenuous and maybe even fatal. The consequences of failure though are what we are worried about though. If we live through it but fail we will be separated and our union broken. Then our minds will be wiped of the knowledge of each other and we will be kept apart so that we don't 'accidentally' renew out union."

Mana thought for a few moments, digesting this information. "Tell me about the test."

Mist looked at her saying, "We are not so sure about the test yet because it changes from union to union. No two tests are the same. That's why we thought that it might be a good thing to come and let you know what can happen to us."

Mana mulled things over I her mind for a while as Shina brought out a tray with the tea and cookies. "Let me tell you about my past a bit then we can proceed with discovering a way for you two to overcome your current dilemma. When I was about Kazike's age I made a pactio with a young mage, no not Negi, he was a mage that looked a lot like your father did. We worked for a secretive organization that cleaned up magical messes' world wide. He got himself killed before I came to Mahora as a student." The sadness in her eyes was evident. "I accepted a posting here at the academy to act as a protector for Konoka and worked along side Setsuna in that roll. I was very mercenary back then and driven by the need to make enough wealth to be able to stop being a hired killer. One day Chao approached me with an offer that I couldn't pass up. I did some horrible things that I began to regret and those regrets were reinforced when Evangeline gave me a visit that was shall we say rather pointed in that she threatened to rip out my throat if she ever had any indication that I would ever do it again. It seems that she had begun to fall for Negi like all the rest of the girls in the class. I have to admit that even though I was eight years his senior I too was smitten with his charm. He is a kind and caring individual. After that incident I returned to school and graduated and continued my relationship with your father, who forgave me for shooting him during the festival. I landed a posting as a police officer, along side of him. The accident that took his life later was not magical or anything like that but it showed me that I needed to protect those I love most. That's why I am assigned to the Mahora district of the city."

Mist just listened to Mana like she was seeing her for the first time and that is the way that both of her children felt also. Kazike and Shina had no knowledge of their mother's past and looked at her like they just met her.

"This is the lesson that I have learned in my life and it has been a hard one to learn. I have lost two men that I loved dearly and I don't want to lose my children." She paused a moment. "Protect the ones you love as though your life depended on it, because in the end it does." She reached out to Mist taking her hand. "Welcome to the family."

After the shock wore off, "Kazike go to my room and bring me the box standing next to my bed. I think that it will be of use to you."

He left to retrieve the package. Mana turned to Shina. "I'm sorry that you had to learn about my true past this way but I'm glad you know now."

Shina shook her head, "Mom, I already knew most of it I was just shocked to hear you tell us about it. We found most of the information in the school records on Library Island."

Kazike returned with a long box about 1.25 meters by 200 mm by 150 mm. He made to hand it to his mother. "No, that is for you. Open it."

He opened the box and found a Winchester model 70 long gun. He pulled it from the box and examined it like a true professional. He opened the bolt first checking to make sure that it was unloaded before removing the bolt then looking up the barrel making sure that there were no blockages. He then read the caliber from the receiver, 338 Winchester Magnum. He then noted the inscription on the barrel. It was a Shinto Blessing to destroy evil. This was a gun that could take down any living thing on the planet and had at one time or another. He looked at his mother, "Mom, this is your gun. Why are you giving it to me?"

Mana smiled "Because I believe that you are going to have more use of it from now on than I will. Besides I have gotten to like my new toy better."

She excused herself for a moment leaving the three to talk amongst themselves. "That is the gun I saw slung over your shoulder in my first dream." Mist said in wonder.

"Kazike, I have seen you fire that gun and it kicks the shit out of you. How are you going to use it?" Shina asked.

"Shina you haven't seen your brother when we change have you? He is much stronger than he looks and the armor he has on will protect him from just about any blow that could ever hit him. The recoil of this gun won't bother him at all." A smiling Mist commented.

Mana returned with two small boxes handing one to Mist and another to Shina. They opened them; Mist found a diamond earring with a dangling cat's eye opal. Shina found the matching earring. Mana looked at them both. "You are now sisters and as sisters I would like you to be able to talk with each other no matter the distance. I assume that placing this on your ear will not cause any issues Mist?" Mist shook her head in the negative. "I have blessed them for you also and they will ward off some evil but not everything. This is my wedding gifts to you both. I hope that they are useful in your lives which I understand will be long. We will talk about the wedding plans after you return from your test. I expect you to do the honorable thing and get this woman to a temple as soon as you are old enough to legally marry her." Mana winked at Mist who blushed. "I know that these are not much but considering what you may be facing I think that they will do nicely. I understand that you are going to San Francisco soon. I believe that your trip happens to coincide with a conference that I am supposed to go to where I'll be giving a demonstration of some of the things we teach our SWAT teams."

**Konoe House Mahora Campus**

"Set-chan, Are you really going to hire Kaede for security for the campus?" asked Konoka looking up from a stack of paper that threatened to overwhelm her desk. She was wearing a pair of reading glasses that were low on her nose.

Setsuna looked up from her reading and smiled at her mate. "I have to have someone that I trust take over my duties and Evangeline is going to be leaving town to assist in chaperoning the class trip to San Francisco. That leaves me down two people. I can't continue going out because of the baby. That leaves me with one choice. Kaede needs the money and I need the help. Besides she said that she would like to help and that makes the watch roster right. I thought about asking Mana but she has her duties with the police force now so she isn't available and besides she told me that she is not doing any more mercenary work."

"Who have you gotten to fill the day watch?" a confused Konoka asked.

"Kotaro volunteered. I told him that I couldn't offer him any more money but I could get him some sparing time with Ku Fei and Kaede when Ku Fei comes back from the class trip." Setsuna said with a big smile.

"Does Ku Fei know how strong Kotaro has gotten in eighteen years?" there was a trace of concern in Konoka's voice.

"I'm sure that Kaede will bring her up to speed quickly. Besides Kaede has been sparing with Kotaro for years. Ughh, That hurt. The baby just kicked me!"

"OHHH! Let me feel" Konoka tossed off her glasses and rushed over to her love and put her hand on the spot that Setsuna was holding and could feel the baby moving.

"Umpf, This baby kicks like Asuna!" an out of breath Setsuna mumbled.

Konoka leaned in and kissed her love without thinking as Nodoka walked into the room.

Nodoka promptly blushed and started stammering, "I-I-I'm sorry I d-d-didn't mean to interrupt!"

Both women laughed. Konoka held out her hand, "Come here feel the baby moving!" She took Nodoka's hand and placed it on Setsuna's belly where the baby kicked again.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Nodoka's eyes were wide with wonder as she felt the baby moving inside Setsuna.

"Yes, and he kicks like Asuna too!" grumbled Setsuna.

"It's a boy? Oh double wow! I'm so happy for you two." She hugged both of her friends.

Yue wandered into the room holding a book before her looking up information on the Gathering of Dragons and the Test of the Dragon and Knight for Negi. "What's with the hug-fest?"

"We just felt the baby move and Setsuna told us it's a boy!" an excited Nodoka told her.

The ever unflappable Yue recited a passage from a medical journel that she had read. "Babies usually begin movement that is detectable by the mother around three and a half months." She deadpanned. "But it's cool none the less." As she came over to feel the internal pounding that Setsuna was enduring.

"So when are you going to get yourself hitched Yue? I hear that there are some pretty fine catches over there in Wales. A beautiful Japanese woman like you should have no problem getting some nice young man to ask her out." A nosey Konoka asked in her most innocent voice. "Or do we have to ask Nodoka to read your thoughts in her book?"

"You know that all the probationary pactios were broken once Asuna and Negi married and formed their formal permanent Pactio." A confident Yue said.

"Adeat!" A book formed in Nodoka's hands and she commanded "Yue Ayase!" she watched for a moment before smirking as a flabbergasted Yue watched in horror. "I can't and won't reveal my best friend's secrets." She said closing the book and dismissed it. "I was stone when those pactios were dissolved. Mine is still in force I guess."

"A simple suggestion, for you, I wouldn't use that book very often anymore because that little book was the cause of the last fight where we lost you. I for one don't want to lose you again." Konoka said grimly. Setsuna and Yue both agreed loudly. "Please don't do that again because to lose you again like that might be more than any of us could stand."

**A/N Negima is not owned by me so there! Darn it!**


	24. Part 2 Chapter 11

**A/N Negima is not owned by me so there! Darn it! Sorry for the long delay but you know, writers block and all.**

**Part 2 Chapter 11**

**Rainy Days and Rainy Nights**

Zazie took the time to look about Evangeline's home carefully as she got used to the idea of accepting shelter from the vampire. What surprised her most was the lack quiet in the house with Eva there.

Eva was so full of energy that she was hard to suppress and it seemed that no one knew any method of suppressing her either. She latched onto Zazie and almost dragged her from room to room showing her the house. She then gave Zazie the nickel tour of the resort and the changes that had happened there in eighteen years. After and exciting rush around her new home, funny how that word felt to her, She sat down with Evangeline.

"I have to thank you for taking me in considering what I was sent here to do." She said looking directly at Evangeline.

"Zazie, I have made a lot of enemies over the years. I have reached out to all those that I could and tried to make up for my own stupidity. I spent over twenty years imprisoned here because of my own anger and refusal to listen to what my heart was telling me. Now I have taken what Nagi Springfield said to heart and I'm living in the light." She said with sadness in her eye. She shook it off and some of the happier Evangeline showed. "So, you are going back to school again? And they are sticking you in 2A? Nodoka, Sayo, and Ku Fei will be there, so it won't be like you will be alone, Negi, Konoka and I are teaching there also. What I would like to ask you is about your 'stage magic'. How much of that was illusion and how much was real? I could feel the power within you back then and I can still feel it now."

"Well… part of my training for my mission was the illusionist training you saw and part was Romani magical training. I am not so strong there but when I invoke the pactio I become much stronger. Why do you ask?" her curiosity piqued.

"I was thinking that maybe you might like to explore a bit more of that training under my tutelage or maybe from Negi if you don't want my help." Evangeline just sat there with her head held up by her hand and her head slightly cocked to one side. "Part of what I learned in five hundred years was from Romani witches who taught me how to become a day walker and how to destroy the vampire who did this to me. I owe your people far more than a blood debt; I owe them my life if you can believe me."

Zazie looked at Evangeline carefully gauging her aura and came to the conclusion that she was being truthful with her. "Evangeline A K McDowell, I accept your offer for training and shelter. I am now in your debit. I just hope that my 'family' doesn't find out because that could be very bad for both of us and anyone around us."

"About your 'family', I believe that they already know because I sent them a message informing one of the highest placed witches on the Romani council that I have taken you in as my daughter and accept full responsibility for you and for my past actions. I also informed her that you are under my protection and that of the Kanto/Kansai Magical Association as well as that of the Western Mage Council. Any actions taken to harm you or do ill to your or any descendants of yours will be dealt with appropriately." She smiled and shook her head as she could read Zazie's expression of shock. "I'm not going to hurt anyone unnecessarily. I just want them to know that I will protect you. I also let her know that if they have need of anything, I am at their service."

Zazie smiled her cryptic smile. "Evangeline I don't know what to say in this case but I thank you again. Romani don't forgive anything as far as I know. The day may come that you regret telling them, but for now I'll be happy that you informed them."

Then it struck her. "Daughter!"

Zazie passed out on the couch.

Zazie slowly came to looking at the very concerned face of Evangeline hovering over her. Her thoughts were spinning around in her head like a tornado threatening her sanity. _"Did she just say Daughter? What is going on?"_ "Evangeline, did you just say Daughter?"

"Yes, I did and that is only if you want to become my Daughter. Konoka had the school lawyer draw up the adoption papers for me and all I need to do is sign them to make it legal. Your real family has been kept out of the loop due to their expected reaction to your failure, and the law requires you to have a sponsor or guardian until you are eighteen. Without one you would be forced to return to your real family, and as they are no longer claiming you I stepped in." She indicated the adoption papers on the table. "It's your choice. I will be your guardian if that's all you want but I thought that this might be a little more permanent."

"But you still look like a ten year old! Never mind, I remember your glamour now. You may have to update your glamour you know. Are you sure that you want to look like a twenty five year old woman with a sixteen year old daughter?" Zazie winked

"Oh that?" Evangeline smirked as she invoked her glamour. I did a little updating a while ago." She sat there in her school work clothing and transformed into a thirty five year old version of what she looked like. Shizuna Takahata would have been proud of that figure.

Zazie laughed, "You're still a 'vamp' you know."

Evangeline got an innocent look on her face. "Too much?" Then she giggled. "Well I won't be using that one much unless I have to attend a parent teacher conference with a non-magical teacher here at the school and I won't show my fiancé that one until he is that age."

"Fiancé? I guess that I missed a lot in eighteen years. Who's the lucky man?"

"Oh, you met him at the party at Negi's house yesterday. It's his son Nagi. I never forgot his kindness when I was a child and I never gave up on finding him again. I thought I found him when I met Negi's father, but I was two generations off from the correct one." Evangeline had a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought about him.

"You keep looking like that and he will turn red and pass out when you hug him, and just how did you meet him as a child?"

Evangeline relayed the whole story to her friend, about how they first met and about the days and evenings that they spent together talking through the mirror. About how Nagi crossed through the mirror and comforted her. The crisis of heart that she had with him holding her. And her decision to push him back through the mirror and seal it to prevent anything from changing the future.

Zazie looked at her thoughtfully, "You could have come through the mirror yourself and bypassed a lot of suffering you know."

"No, that wouldn't have been possible at all. The whole world would be different. To begin with Negi and Asuna might never have formed their first pactio and having never done that he might have married someone else. He may not even have been posted to Mahora in the first place. His father might still be around, and You might still be with your real family. I made the correct decision in what I did even though it was painful to do so." The sad look in her face made Zazie realize how much Evangeline regretted her actions and also showed her what a loyal friend she could be also.

Zazie got up and picked up the papers from the table. She found a pen and handed them both to Evangeline. "I'm not calling you mother though." She said with a gleam in her eye.

Evangeline took the proffered pen and papers with tears in her eyes and signed them.

Chachamaru entered the home from work and looked at the papers in Evangeline's hands. "I see that you have discussed your desires with Zazie. I trust that you came to an agreement. What are we going to do about accommodations? I could hire a construction crew but the work will take some time to complete."

"I think that I can solve that problem without having to resort to construction crews and the associated intrusion to our lives." Evangeline said with a slight smile on her lips.

"_Lic Lac LaLillac Constructious spacious invortium" _Power flowed from Evangeline into the house causing a groan to be issued from the timbers. The walls rippled and flowed pushing down the short hall lengthening it. A doorway appeared at the end and material formed the casing, then the door. They could see the walls forming within the doorway. The walls formed a room the size of a nice sized bedroom with a closet. The roof extended itself to cover the room then the ceiling formed. The floor planking took its place and smoothed to the consistency of a smooth hardwood floor.

Zazie watched the house grow with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

The room finished forming with a nice window looking out on the forest. Evangeline just looked at Zazie and smiled. "I took some home design courses while I was getting my degree in office management. Well now all we need to do is get you some furniture and some new clothing and you will be set."

"Nice work Evangeline, Where did the materials come from?" asked Zazie.

"I pulled from the earth for the plasters and as for the wood products I just made Kotaro's job for the next week or so a bit easier. I collected all the dead branches and other stuff from the campus and formed them into your room. Really it is a simple spell but a bit draining on the energy part. Chacha, is there any O-neg in the fridge?"

Zazie just shivered a little remembering the most important aspect of her new guardian.

Evangeline noticed the shiver and turned to Zazie. "I won't hide who or what I am. I just have to replenish myself. Besides I purchase the plasma from the local blood bank and pay triple the going rate, and the plasma from willing donors is high in energy too."

"Its Ok Evangeline, I just had to remember your nature and it does take a bit of getting used to. I can see that you have changed your ways and I do appreciate the honesty in front of me. Please pardon my reaction."

"How do you think I feel with Eva in the house? I love Eva, and would do anything for her, but I have to run away every time she comes home with a cut. Chachamaru would go ballistic if I was to harm Eva and I would let her."

Eva bounced in just then and looked at the new room, "WOW! You do nice work Aunt Evangeline! Is this Zazie's new room?"

With a simple nod from Evangeline, Zazie turns to Eva, "Yes Eva, it's my room would you like to help me pick out some paint and furniture? Oh and we will have to go clothes shopping too."

"WooHooo! Shopping! Mama, can I go? Please! I'll help Zazie, I promise!" Eva held Chachamaru's hand pleading with her mother.

Chachamaru agreed with the stipulation that she not be gone for to long.

Several hours later the two returned with several bags of clothing and the news that the furniture and painting supplies would be there in the morning.

The dream that night was different:

There were no demons that faced her. All of team Negi was facing Zazie but they were not facing her as enemies they were facing her as a lost soul. They each came forward and placed a hand on her pouring their love into her solidified body, a prayer on their lips. She was trying to tell them that she was still there with them but the words would not leave her mouth. One by one they drifted away from her till the only ones left were Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Evangeline.

She felt the presence of Evangeline saying _"I shall remain with you and protect you. I will do for you what you would have done for me. I will be here when you wake up from now until you tell me to go."_

Zazie cried, but the tears would not flow. She sobbed because she felt love in her heart that her enemy would stay with her and protect her from everything. The stone that was her heart screamed itself to life at that moment pounding like a steam engine, forcing the rest of the body to life beyond the magic of the petrifaction. Her limbs screamed in pain as she forced herself to move. She stepped forward and embraced her protector. The pain evaporated and her heart started to sing. The tears finally began to flow as she found her voice and held her for all she was worth. They were both saying they were sorry and holding each other.

As she slowly came to in the dark room she felt the warmth of someone next to her as she held that person close and cried on her shoulder. She couldn't stop crying as she remembered the dream all she could do was draw on the comfort as the persons hand gently stroked her hair and whispered calmingly that she was ok and nothing was going to hurt her. She slowly went back to sleep and dreamt peacefully.


	25. Coda

**Coda**

**Vail Colorado:**

The Red grumbled loudly as he unlocked his old joints. He shifted into a human form and grumbled some more. _"I have to be getting old." _He thought to himself.

He settled himself in a comfortable lounger and pulled the phone from the cradle and dialed a number that he had memorized.

"Goldy? … Yeah it's Red. What's going on?... What? How long ago?... The Gathering? Has it been called already? …. Good. Where?... Mare Island? Where the hell is that?... California?... Last time I was there the conquistadores were slaughtering the natives in the name of their god. …. Sounds like we are going to have to get caught up on old times. …. So tell me who is it that caused this. … Mistinarperadnacles Hai Draco? How did that child get herself into this mess? Oh, never mind, tell me at the Gathering. Call her Father and tell him to meet me there. I will have some words with him about his lax education."

He hung up the phone then rose out of the chair and drifted over to the huge window looking out over his mountain. He made a nice sum of money leasing the land to one of his shell corporations then leasing it further to several resort concerns. It seemed that humans like sliding on the snow with sticks stuck to their feet. He shook his head as he looked at the view. _"Who knew that you could make riches from fun." _He mused silently.

He summoned his valet. "George! Where are you!"

"Here Sir, What may I do for you?"

"Prep the lear, and go purchase me some cattle, I'm hungry after that nap."

"The cattle should arrive within the hour Sir, and may I tell the pilot where to file his flight plan to?"

"San Francisco, and have a car waiting for me, also make reservations at the Hilton provided that nit-wit Paris isn't in town."

"Very good Sir, The arraignments will be ready before your meal is done."

The Valet backed out of the room. _"That's a good servant. I wonder how his parents are doing?"_ Generations of the same family had served the old dragon faithfully keeping his affairs secret and guarded. They also ran the financial empire that he had amassed in his long life. Warren Buffet had nothing on that family for financial wizardry.

**Hong Kong:**

The beautiful dragon lady hung up her phone and looked around the room she inhabited. _"That Red, I have missed his company. I wonder if he will be staying at the Hilton?"_

She uncoiled from her wicker chair and stood before a tall mirror and examined her form. The gold colored sheath she wore hugged her slender body and she approved of the reflection. Her gold flecked eyes slid over to the prepared meal her retainers had set for her.

"Come" she commanded. A young woman stepped out from behind the doorway. "Yes Mistress?"

"Make the arraignments for my trip to San Francisco. I'll be staying at the Hilton, make sure that I'm on the same floor as Red. He may be the chairman but I'm his elder. Besides it will irritate him."

"Yes Mistress. Your meal is ready Mistress, would you like anything else before I make the arraignments?"

"Yes, find me the number of Mist's Father, I need to have a chat with him."

**Paris:**

The tall svelte looking man placed the phone on the hook and shook his head. "Our daughter is causing a huge uproar in our world." He said to the formidable woman next to him. Her eyes blazed a cobalt blue and the air near her fairly crackled with energy. "It seems that I and by that I mean WE are to go to San Francisco to talk to Red. I'm not looking forward to this you know."

She looked at him with an amused look on her face. "Well, what did you expect? He _is_ going to use this to take a dig at you for winning my heart. I know that he hasn't forgiven you for that." She almost giggled.

He stepped up to her taking her in his arms drawing her into a kiss. "She may have my color but she has your air of honor."

"When do we have to be there?" she asked after they broke their embrace.

"Chinese New Year, The year of the Dragon. Seems rather appropriate don't you think?"

She laughed.

**A/N: I didn't plan the years out exactly so I hope I'm close.**


	26. Part 3 Chapter 1

**Part 3 Chapter 1**

**San Francisco**

The days leading up to the trip to San Francisco were hectic in the least. Passports had to be found, clothing had to be picked out, last minute money sent from home, Etc…

John was very excited as he called his old professors letting them know that he was bringing his first class to San Francisco for their trip. He arraigned a campus tour for the class.

Negi and Asuna had sent Nagi and Alexander back to Magic school the day after the three girls had been revived. There were some cute moments as Eva cornered Alexander making her confession to him in the garden. Alexandra made sure that she got some good video for the purpose of blackmailing her brother when she needed something.

Evangeline saw Nagi off a bit less loudly but she still made sure that he knew who loved him. She told him about the work that she and Konoka were doing to give her the ability to age again. They hugged and cried a little at having to part but she said she would visit him soon.

"I _am_ an honored graduate of the school you know." she said with a mock huff.

He laughed, "So are you going to come speak at commencement? Magus is such a dry speaker, it might be an interesting change."

She laughed, "Don't let your Great Grandfather hear that. I'm sure that he won't be that amused. But that might be an interesting speech at that. Now, be off with you. I don't want you to be late for the start of the second half of the semester. I love you."

Negi powered the teleportation circle and the boys were gone. Evangeline stayed after Eva left for home to talk with Negi.

"I know that this is weird but I can't help it Negi. I met him so long ago and those feelings just stayed in me forever!" She cried as he held her comforting her. "I'm over five hundred years old and I'm still a child! How can this be Negi? He is everything you were at his age and everything your father was! I can't help myself. I'm a fool."

"Evangeline I have called you many things in the time we have known each other but 'fool' is not one of them. I call you friend because that's what you are to me and personally I think that if it is meant to be then it is meant to be. You can't choose who you fall in love with, it just happens whether you want it to or not." He gave her a quick chaste hug. "Besides, just the sight of seeing you blush when Asuna calls you daughter is priceless."

"Hey! You're not supposed to be laughing at me you know. I am still your teacher in magic!" She said in mock indignation with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at him.

"Yes Master, I remember. Tea? Chacha sent some of your favorite over for when you visit." He went on innocently.

"Oh stop it with the master bit. You haven't called me that in years. I honestly only had you do that because I thought that I might break you down eventually. It never happened though. You broke me instead, not that it felt like being broken. Funny how you Springfields do that to women or should I say to me." She laughed at that point. "Tea sounds nice right about now."

Asuna joined them at the table and looked at Evangeline, "He'll be back soon and I heard you say you were going to visit him. So smile because we have another adventure. This is the first time I have to chaperone thirty four girls on a class trip. I, for one, am glad that you and Negi asked me to come along. I wanted to have a good look around the city this time. The last time we blew in and out so fast I only got to see the night sky."

"Thinking of some shopping 'mother'?" smirked Evangeline.

Asuna face faulted at the word 'mother', "I'm sorry but that is so weird. OK, truce, I won't call you daughter if you won't call me mother. OK?"

"Fair enough." Evangeline smirked at her one time rival and close friend. "Anyway, I was going to do a little shopping while I was there. There is or was a little shop in Chinatown that had some of the rarest herbs and spell components I have ever seen. Konoka has given me a shopping list of items and I think this shop may have what I need. The blessings on the entrance made it…. uncomfortable for me to be there last time. I hope that the blessings will let me pass this time with no grief. Want to accompany me? I might need an adult along." She teased Asuna.

"Not a problem, we'll have plenty of free time to wander about the city in the evenings. I also would like to see you in some of the fashions they have to offer over there." There was an evil glint in Asuna's eye as she said this.

Negi broke them up. "Now ladies I'm sure that we'll all have time to do things but we have to remember that we are going to watch over the students." He turned to Asuna, "What sort of fashions were you referring to?"

She just smiled her evil little smile and chuckled softly. Evangeline just shuddered.

"Whatever, everything is ready and all the students have their passports. The flight is late tomorrow evening putting us into San Francisco about noon local time. I suggest we all get some rest because tomorrow will be a long day." Negi said with a resigned sigh.

The bus pulled up in front of the dorm where all the girls were waiting. Negi, Asuna Evangeline and John were also waiting. Konoka stopped by with Setsuna and Kaede along to drop off Nodoka, Sayo and Ku Fei.

"Looks like you have everybody. I wish that I could come with you but I have to stay and run the school." Konoka looked a little sad, but brightened up with a smile. "Bring lots of pictures and presents when you come home."

Setsuna, now in her fifth month of pregnancy was no longer carrying her nodachi, Yūnagi. She stepped forward and hugged Sayo and Nodoka. "You girls be careful, I don't want to hear that Negi and Asuna had to bail you out of trouble, OK?" She looked stern as she said those words but she smiled after. "I too am expecting lots of photos and maybe even a present or two."

Kaede was just smiling her goofy grin and looking very fondly at Ku Fei, "I know you can take care of yourself. Just watch over the rest of them. It might be a good time to try some of those 'nin-nin' things I taught you." She winked then hugged Ku Fei.

"OK everybody time to board the bus. Please take your seats and we'll get started." The driver called out to the assembled girls and chaperones.

The bus ride was quick and dropped everyone off at the terminal. Porters unloaded the bus and checked their luggage into the flight. The plane boarded with no incident other than keeping a class full of girls and one guy from going crazy with boredom. Mist clung to Kazike during the takeoff, still not entirely sure that planes were safe to ride on.

Flying over the Pacific was surprisingly smooth. Most of the girls just slept the flight away. The sun broke the horizon about mid way through their flight as they flew to meet it.

As the plane approached The airport the girls crammed themselves against the windows to see what they could of America. Nadia and John just sat back and watched the rest of them as the cameras snapped away at the city. Mist on the other hand started to get an ominous feeling as she looked out the window and spied a small private jet on approach to the same airport. Even though the plane was several miles away she could make out every detail. The dragons crest on the tail was a dead giveaway. _"Grandpa!?"_

She locked down her presence as tight as she could and grabbed Kazike by the arm again. "Hey, don't worry Mist, it'll be ok." He said while stroking her hand.

Landing and then customs and immigration took a short time giving the class time to stretch and get something to eat. Negi arraigned for the luggage to be delivered to their hotel. The tour bus and driver showed up on schedule and loaded them all for the trip to the hotel.

The trouble began almost immediately as they pulled up to the Hilton. Mist could sense the presence of a dragon instantly. Worse she knew that even though she had locked down her presence completely he had noticed her too.

She grabbed Kazike's arm pulling him aside, "I think my Grandfather is here." She whispered to him.

His eyes shot open and a look of panic started to set in. "W-w-w-what should we do?"

She punched him gently. "First thing is not to panic. Second we need to tell Professor Springfield that he is here and third thing we need to do is pay our respects to him, swiftly."

They pulled Negi aside and told him about Mist's Grandfather and that they needed to go and pay their respects as soon as possible. "Professor, could you go with us? I think that Grandfather would appreciate the fact that you are a powerful wizard and it might make things a bit smoother. I'm sure that there won't be any trouble." Mist begged.

"OK, let me hand off the girls to Asuna and Evangeline and I'll accompany you. What is your Grandfather's name?" He asked.

"y Ddraig Goch and you better pronounce it correctly because he is very touchy about his name. If you would like he uses 'Red' for most of his dealings now days." Mist provided.

"Mist, do you know where I am from?" Negi asked gently. He continued without waiting for her response. "I'm from Wales, I'm Welsh, and I know the story behind your Grandfather. I am truly looking forward to meeting him!"

Mist looked a bit surprised at this but thanked him.

They left for the elevator after Negi explained the situation to Asuna John and Evangeline. On the ride up Mist looked worried until Kazike slipped his hand into hers and gave is a squeeze. "It's going to be all right."

She kissed him on the cheek then blushed hotly as she noticed Negi looking at them. "Don't mind me I was just thinking about the first time Asuna and I went to meet my sister. She was acting a lot like you Kazike and I was acting a lot like you Mist. I think the expression is 'like a cat on a hot tin roof', I'm sure that y Ddraig Goch will be happy to see you. You are after all his Granddaughter.

They arrived at the penthouse floor and stepped out of the elevator into a short hall with two opposing double doors. Mist walked up to the double doors on the right and hesitated for a moment. Then she knocked.

Inside Red already knew they were there and was waiting for them to announce their presence. George went to the door at the knock and greeted them. "May I help you?"

"Professor Negi Springfield of Mahora Academy, Kazike Tatsumiya, and Mistinarperadnacles Hai Draco, to see y Ddraig Goch for a courtesy call." Negi responded formaly.

"See them in George." Red called out from inside the room.

"Follow me please." He turned and led the trio into the dragons lair, so as to speak.

Red looked up from his papers at the three. He stood and greeted them. "Professor Springfield, Any relation to the Magus?" He held out his hand and shook Negi's hand warmly. "I haven't finished that chess game with the old coot yet, I suppose that I should get around to doing that."

He looked at Kazike, "And you are Kazike Tatsumiya. Your mother still runs the Tatsumiya shrine?" He shook Kazike's hand formally.

Then he turned to Mist. She looked nervous. "Hi Grandpa, how are you?"

The old draca pulled his granddaughter into an embrace "You silly child, What are we going to do with you."

He indicated the couch for his guests. "Please, have a seat. So what can I do for you professor?"

"I am just along to meet you Sir. I am honored to be in the presence of such a notable dragon. I didn't know that you knew my Grandfather." Negi had that starry look in his eyes as he waited on Red's response.

"Why thank you, I've known your Grandfather for some time now. I taught him chess when he was about half your age. I trounced him pretty good back then too. Lately he has been trouncing me. You humans really do learn fast." Red chuckled a bit. I think that I would like to get to know you better, You are a lot like him you know. But for now I thank you for escorting my Granddaughter and her fiancé to meet me. Don't worry about them I'm not going to start anything here, Humans have a nasty reaction to things they don't understand and can react so violently."

"Then I'll take my leave and let you have some family time. Mist, Kazike, We have to start our tour at eight o'clock sharp so make sure that you get some sleep tonight. Come by my room when you are done for your room keys." With that Negi stood and bowed to Red. "An honor to have met you Sir. I hope to meet you again when we can talk at length, I'd like to hear about the battle with the white dragon first hand."

Red laughed as he stood up and walked Negi to the door. "It would be my pleasure Professor. And say hello to your Grandfather for me."

Red returned to the living room and took a seat across from the children. "Well you are a bit younger than I thought you would be." He said looking at Kazike." How old are you son?"

Kazike gulped, "I am fifteen, honored Grandfather." He said as he attempted to bow in his seat.

"You can stop with the honored this and the honored that, I'm not so formal that I can't talk to people. I want to get to know you because what I learn may be of use in keeping you two together if you get my drift." He winked at Mist who face faulted in shock.

"So you're fifteen and a student at Mahora. I already know about your Family so there is no mystery there. I want to know about you. I want to know why you were attracted to my Granddaughter. I want to know your biggest secrets." As he talked Kazike felt himself slipping away as he focused on Red's eyes and his voice.

Kazike snapped to when Mist put her hand on his and shouted "Grandpa!"

"Heh heh, Old habits die hard I guess. I'm sorry Kazike, I was just going to read your mind for a bit and see where you stand with Mist." Red was chuckling.

Mist was furious but Kazike patted her hand and calmed her. "Sir, I was attracted to this lovely woman because she just stood out in my mind as the perfect person for me. It was like the world just snapped into place all at once and my head cleared. I hope that I can live up to her expectations because she has become the most important person in my world. I will do anything for her. And with her support I can do anything."

"Didn't it shock you a bit that she is a dragon and not a human?" Red asked approving of Kazike's last statement.

"Not in the least, I accepted her for who she is and know that I love her for who she is, not what she is."

"What about you Mist? Weren't you a little worried about his reaction?" Red said turning to Mist.

"I was terrified because I have never felt this way before. My heart was slamming against my chest and my thoughts were going every which way. I knew from about two minuets into meeting him that I liked him and from there the panic started. All that ended the moment I told him about me, and he told me that he knew there was something special about me. I love this man Grandpa, I just want to be with him forever."

"Well this 'man' is still a boy and you are just a girl so make sure that you remember that and don't do anything foolish before you are both adults. That means I don't want any Great Grandchildren yet. You are both to young for that. So be careful."

Just then Mist and Red felt the presence of another. He turned to the pair. Are you ready to meet your Grandmother?

**A/N: If you feel ambitious you can look up Red's name in Wikipedia.**


	27. Part 3 Chapter 2

**Part 3 Chapter 2**

**Grandmother**

The personal jet that landed from Hong Kong proceeded to the VIP terminal to disembark its passenger. The passenger was met at the gateway by a diplomatic contingent with the head of that delegation fuming about the sudden arrival of this person. He had less than thirty minuets notice and that came from her.

Tianlong had no use for formality when it came to diplomatic events of humans and she made her distain clear each time she ventured out of China. Her status as an ambassador at large was mostly for show as she had no intention of attempting to sway the opinion of humans. She enjoyed the freedom it allowed her to travel about with little to stop her from crossing the imaginary lines of humans.

"Madam Tianlong, It is so good to meet you again. What brings you to the United States on such short notice?" The diplomat asked politely.

She could feel the irritation under the polished surface of the diplomat and desided to play difficult with the pompous ass. "My business in this country is of no concern to you, The people of China, or the President of the United States so move aside and be gone."

She swept past him and presented her diplomatic passport to the customs official ignoring the sputtering of the diplomat as if he didn't exist. _"That will teach you to piss off an old dragon you buffoon." _She thought to herself.

Tianlong was old, even for a celestial dragon, at 4839 years old. She could still turn heads as she walked through the airport to her waiting limo. Her silk sheath covered her from neck to ankle but the slit up the side allowed for plenty of leg to show and she delighted in the results from the males of the human species. She tittered at some of them causing their girlfriends or wives to soundly thrash them. _"Ahh Yes. I've still got it!" _

She entered her limo and directed the driver to go to the Hilton. The driver was an experienced one that got her there in less than twenty minuets. As the car pulled up to the entrance she felt the presence of Red and Mist. She blew a mental kiss to Red and a hug to Mist. Then got out and was escorted directly to the penthouse floor where she was escorted into the double doors to the left. She dismissed the staff of the hotel and then crossed the hall.

The doors opened as she came to a stop. "George, you are looking good enough to eat." she smiled at the servant.

"Please do come in Madam, The Master is waiting for you with guests." George stepped aside allowing the dragon to pass and he just watched her enter the living room. She looked over her shoulder before she got there and smiled a bit then shimmied her hips seductively at George. He promptly blushed and closed the doors.

Red stood to greet her as she came into view and suddenly found his arms full of her as she wrapped herself around him in a not so PG kiss. When she broke the kiss she looked over at Mist and Kazike and winked.

"It's been a long time you old hermit, why won't you come and stay with me in China?"

"For the same reasons that you won't come and live with me in Vale. Now sit down and lets get to know our Granddaughter and Grandson in law."

George had produced an ornate high backed chair that screamed Han Dynasty.

"Thank you George." She winked at him before seating herself.

Kazike just blinked wondering, _"This is Mist's Grandmother?" _He clamped down on his thought because she looked directly at him with a knowing gaze.

"Yes I am Mist's Grandmother. What did you expect? A withered old crone? Please, I have more self respect than to let myself go." Her Japanese was flawless as was her figure.

Mist punched Kazike in the arm to bring him back to reality. "I'm glad to see you Grandmother." She said.

Kazike stood and bowed deeply to her. "I am honored to meet you honored Grandmother." He held the bow until he felt a hand on his chin lifting him so that she could look at him. He never heard her move from the chair. Her eyes slowly became his whole world until Mist took his hand and broke the enchantment.

"Mist, you are such a spoil sport. All I wanted to do was see his thoughts."

"Yes Grandma, just like Grandpa did. Ask away but stay out of his head. That's mine."

Tianlong turned and looked at Red, "She wouldn't let you in either? What is with these children today?" She returned to her chair.

Red patted her hand and smiled grandly. "She reminds me of how you were when we first mated. Do you remember our first meeting with your parents? Your Father raged like a demon and your mother vamped me just like you're doing to Kazike here."

Tianlong's cheeks tinged with red and she laughed quietly at the memory. Then she was all business. "So what makes you think that you are good enough for our Granddaughter? What do you have to offer her?"

Kazike stood again and bowed to the old dragons. "I have only my love and honor to offer. I would stay with her to be her mate because in this world or the next there could be no more perfect person for me. I believe that that is the most important thing in any relationship."

Mist stood and took Kazike's hand and looked at the dragons. "I have offered him myself as the only being that is right for me. I can't put it into human words because the feeling runs to deep for mere human words. Even Dragon speech doesn't quite convey what I feel for this man."

Tianlong rested her head on her hand and tapped her cheek in thought. She looked at the pair with old knowing eyes that were totally out of place on the young looking face. "Your Grandfather is currently the head of the Gathering, and I, as his mate, am also on the council of the Gathering. I am also the oldest active dragon, and as such we have an enormous input as to what your Test will involve. You have already proven your combat skills at the battle with the demon lord. I believe that your Test will involve something more suited towards your current situation, and the situation that the world is currently in. Yes, I picked out one thought that was screaming out of his mind, The Feint of Honor. Don't worry I think we can steer the council away from any lethal forms of test."

"Now tell me what you plan on doing for the next five thousand years of life?" The old dragoness asked leaning forward.

Kazike scratched the back of his head. "I hadn't given it much thought actually, but if I had to give you an answer, and I can see that I do, I think that becoming a educator would be the best thing that I could do."

Tianlong sat back and smiled. "Mist, I approve. Kazike, I like you. You are an honest young man and you're not afraid to say the truth. I wish to meet your Parents as soon as the Test is over."

Kazike and Mist both looked a bit sad at this point. "Honored Grandmother, I would be happy to introduce you to my Mother but my father died not long after my sister and I were born in a auto accident."

"I told you to read the file." Red said gently, belying his rough exterior. "Kids, I know that you have a long day tomorrow so get out of here and go get your rooms. I'll summon you when the Test is to be administered. Tell your Professor Springfield that I would like for him and his wife to join us for dinner tomorrow evening. He is you're class instructor I take it?"

"No," Mist replied. "Professor Springfield is the head chaperone on this class field trip. Our instructor is John Redhorn. He is a shaman from the Lakota Nation."

"Then invite him along as well. Dinner will be served at… George?"

"Eight o'clock Sir."

"Eight o'clock then. We will have business until then that will demand our presence but eight sounds fine. Enjoy your tour around the city and look at the wonderful creations these humans have wrought."

He then dismissed the young couple and turned to his mate. "So you really like him, hummm? He is honest and he loves her with all his heart."

"I can see that. I am sure that these two are our future. We can't stay separated from the humans for much longer because we have nowhere to go to escape them. I just hope that when the time comes to let the world in on the secret; that these two are up to the task."

Several floors below,

"You made a great impression on my Grandparents, How did you know what to say?" Mist asked.

"I just told them what was in my heart, Mist. I meant every word and even then couldn't truly express what I feel for you." he told her while looking into her eyes.

"Oh you just earned yourself some bonus points with me you entirely huggable man!" Then she did just that.

After the hug they knocked on the door of the Springfield's and waited for them to answer the door.

Asuna opened the door. "Come in Mist, Kazike. Negi has your keys."

They entered the nicely appointed apartment and found Negi looking over the schedule for the tour in the morning. "Ahh there you are. Please have a seat." He indicated a couch across from him. "So how did they take it? I felt your Grandmother's presence as I left the penthouse."

Asuna came over and sat on the arm of Negi's chair as they waited for an answer.

"They like Kazike. I am so proud of him I could just burst." Mist said with a huge smile.

Kazike just smiled and blushed a little.

"Well that's good. Maybe it won't be much of a test after all." Asuna said.

Mist looked at her soberly. "There will be a Test and it won't be easy. They did indicate that it won't involve combat so we won't have to use the Feint. I am curious about what they will test us on though."

"Well I think that they will make it clear as soon as they are ready." Negi said looking thoughtfully. "In the mean time here are your room assignments. Mist you will be rooming with Nodoka, and you Kazike will be rooming with John Redhorn." He handed them their keys.

They both face faulted. "But Professor, why are we being separated?" Mist asked in a high tone.

Asuna smiled. "Look at the room numbers, they are adjoining rooms. One thing if your roommate says no then no is the answer. We are not in Japan so don't get any funny ideas. Now go and get some sleep."

Mist and Kazike excused themselves and left to find their rooms, leaving Asuna and Negi alone for the first time in a while. He pulled her off the arm of the chair and into his lap wrapping his arms around her. "Well my dear, do you think that the room assignments will be the same by morning?" He kissed her with that.

After the kiss, "Negi, lets not worry about them for right now I have more important business that I want to have with you." She shifted her hips gently in his lap getting the reaction from him that she wanted.

Mist and Kazike got to their rooms and looked at each other. "I hope they let us switch."

"Me too"

Mist opened her door to find the adjoining door open wide. She shushed Kazike and quietly stepped into the room finding nothing, and no one. She crept up to the door to the adjoining room and peeked in to find Nodoka and John sitting side by side holding hands and looking at each other while talking like lovers. "I guess that the teacher student relationship between you two has completely broken down hasn't it?" Mist asked in a not to loud voice so as not to scare them.

John and Nodoka both blushed deeply but did not pull their hands away from each other.

John simply stated. "Well by my figuring there should be no problem here. I'm not planning on sleeping with Nodoka as of yet and she is a year older than I am physically. Not to mention that she is actually thirty four chronologically. We also discussed it with Negi, Asuna, and Evangeline. They said as long as we don't make a public display of things that there should be no problem. As for you two, I sleep lightly so don't make lots of noise."

Nodoka got up and came to the door. "Good night Mist, Kazike. Don't stay up to late." She then closed and locked the door leaving Mist and Kazike alone.

"Well lover boy, want to cash in those bonus chips?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. "What do you think?"

She closed and locked the door then turned out the lights.


	28. Part 3 Chapter 3

**Part 3 Chapter 3**

**Dining with the Dragons**

The tour got off the ground with out a hitch. Everyone showed up in the lobby on time and dressed appropriately. Nodoka and Kazike switched back to their assigned rooms prior to exiting so as not to start the resident roomer monger, Kirie Kojiama, from spreading what would have amounted to a scandal.

Evangeline organized the girls into groups and shepherded them onto the tour bus. The day was spent at the Golden Gate Park enjoying the view of the Bridge and the great view of the harbor and city. In the afternoon they toured the museum on the San Francisco side of the bridge.

Evening was closing in when they got back to the Hilton and the class gathered in one of the conference rooms for their evening meal together. Everyone was excited and chatting loudly about what they saw and the photos that they took.

Kazike and Mist took their leave because of the prior dinner arraignments that her Grandfather and Grandmother made for them. Negi and Asuna also begged out early to attend. Negi tapped John Redhorn on the shoulder as they left and asked him to follow them.

Once outside the room, "John take it easy on the food tonight because you have been invited to dinner at eight o'clock in the penthouse with Mist's Grandparents." Negi said in Japanese to avoid drawing attention from any of the passing guests.

"Her G-G-Grandparents!" John said in English.

Negi shushed him with a stern look that didn't come across as to harsh and replied in Japanese. "First get a grip on yourself, and second you were specifically invited as were we. You are their teacher and as such they may have questions for you, so answer honestly. Dragons can be a rather nosey lot from what My Grandfather has told me."

"And besides if Mist is any indication then we may be in for a nice evening of chat and have nothing to worry about." Put in Asuna. "But Negi is correct, get a grip on yourself and just think of it as a parent teacher conference, with dinner."

John just looked away in shame and mumbled under his breath. "I just hope the menu doesn't include roasted Lakota." Then he turned and smiled. "OK I'll be there at eight. Should I bring something?"

Negi thought for a moment. "I think that I better handle that one because you are not old enough yet. Now get back in there before Nodoka notices you are missing. And please ask her to accompany you because I believe that it would be appropriate. Better give her the rundown on what's up too."

John turned and re-entered the makeshift dinning room and resumed being the referee giving Evangeline a break. She came out and looked at Negi. "Going into the Dragons den?" she smirked.

"Yeah." He laughed. "I'd ask you to join us but the invitation was for Myself Asuna and John. Do you think you can keep the girls under control for a few hours?"

"Do you have any idea how many sleep spells I know?" she smirked back at him.

"Well, that will make it quiet on the floor tonight." Asuna laughed.

Evangeline chuckled to herself and went back in.

Mist and Kazike were preparing for dinner up in their room. "I don't know why they want to meet with Negi-sensei and John-Sensei, but I believe that it may have something to do with the Test. I am glad that they are coming along to dinner though." A worried Kazike said to his beloved.

"Grandpa and Grandma are old enough not to do something stupid like I would have done before you came along. You really do even out my temper, you know. If you had been just some guy or dragon and Grandma had come on to you, like she did last night, then I might have caused a huge mess that would take a lot of persuading and money to cover up. With today's cameras we might not have been able to rule out something leaking out to the media or worse the internet." Mist hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek while she undid his tie.

"I wasn't expecting to have a formal dinner on the trip so I hope that my school uniform is appropriate for tonight." Kazike asked.

"I think that it is perfect for tonight, and I'll do the same. Right after I take a nice hot bath." She said tossing her clothes off on the way into the bathroom before pausing at the door and looking over her shoulder at Kazike. "Coming?"

At seven fifty Negi and Asuna heard a knock at their door. Negi answered the door and found Mist, Kazike, Nodoka, and John ready to head up to the penthouse. Nodoka was dressed in a blue kimono that matched her eyes. John had on a color matching blue business suit. Negi looked at them and marveled at how good the pair looked together. He felt a twinge in his heart and a relief also that Nodoka had found someone that she liked as much as she had liked him. "You two look absolutely smashing!" He blurted out in English. "I'm almost jealous."

A shoe hit him in the back of the head. "I heard that, Negi baka!" Asuna called from inside the room. "I'm ready to go do you have the gift? No I'll get it." She came out wearing a red silk sheath with a slit up the side that showed off her long lean body. Her red hair flowed behind her in a cascade of shimmering fire. Both of the men outside the door gulped, and both of the women swatted their men in the back of the head.

The ride up to the penthouse was a quiet affair as both Nodoka and Mist were being apologized to by Kazike and John. Negi was holding in his mirth just barely as was Asuna. They knocked on the left hand door and George opened it for them.

He announced the couples as they entered. "Professor Negi Springfield and Asuna Springfield. Professor John Redhorn and Miss Nodoka Miyazaki. Kazike Tatsumiya and Mistinarperadnacles Hai Draco."

Red was standing at the bar watching as the couples entered the room. "I don't stand much on ceremony so please for the evening call me Red. This is just a little meet and greet anyway."

"I couldn't agree more Darling, Children please call me Tian for tonight." said the lovely Celestial Dragon. She was dressed to kill and all three of the males gulped and received their punishment to the tittering of Tianlong.

"Tian, you could try and not get them in trouble with their mates, couldn't you?" Red asked in an exasperated tone.

"For you my darling, anything, except moving to Vale." She answered laughingly

"y Ddraig Goch, and Tianlong A gift for you in appreciation for inviting us to dinner tonight." Negi presented the bottle of hundred year old scotch to Red. "From the old country." He said.

Red looked at the label and smiled. "Professor you have a good eye for scotch. Where did you find this?"

"I called Grandfather and asked him what you like to drink and he sent me this for you with a message. It's your move." Negi smiled remembering the ongoing chess game the two played.

Red smiled in return. "I'll get back to him on that soon."

"So you are the Shaman, I expected someone a bit older and more weathered." Tian said walking up to John. "And you are his Wife?" She asked Nodoka who promptly blushed the shade of Asuna's dress.

"N-n-no Tian-Ojosama, I am just his close friend." Nodoka managed to squeak out.

"Sweetie, I can smell the love on both of you." She then turned to Asuna. "Oh my, you're the magic canceller! I am surprised to meet you here. You're Asuna Springfield. A true pleasure to meet you. I have followed your moves with Negi here. You have such a way with that harisan of yours."

Asuna blushed slightly. "Thank you, but how have you been following our moves?"

"Little in the world of magic escapes her eye Asuna." Red provided as he took her hand and guided her to the bar. "She told me all about that nasty incident with your Great Great Granddaughter Chao years ago and about some of the more recent battles you have fought to keep magic from getting out to the public at large. This keeps our secret as well. I just wish those damned demons would wake up and smell the coffee. I don't think that they have any idea of how powerful the humans have become. They attack at random and seem to never learn. At least you have swatted them down pretty hard this time with my Granddaughters help." He said with almost boastful pride.

George stepped out of the kitchen at that point. "Dinner is ready to be served Sir."

"Well that's our cue to take a seat and enjoy whatever George has made for us." Red said leading Tian to her ornate chair at the head of the table. He seated the lovely dragoness and waited for the rest of the ladies to be seated before taking his seat.

The meal was some of the best western cut steaks that they had ever eaten and all was done to perfection. Coffee was served after the meal and desserts were laid out before everyone.

"Well now that everyone has had a nice meal lets get down to the business at hand. The Test will take place in two days at a place called Mare Island. Several of the elders have already arrived there and have set up wards around the number three graving dock for the Test. They are keeping people away by saying that they are shooting a movie sequence there because they need the underwater capabilities the dock provides." He paused for a moment. "I am inviting you Professor Springfield and your Wife to attend as official observers from the Magical community. I would also like to suggest to you, Mist and Kazike that you bring your teacher along as he also has knowledge of dragons and magic. You may also ask for three other individuals to attend as seconds. Please make sure that they understand that they may not interfere with the Test. They may provide you with any non-physical or non-magical support that they can. As I told you yesterday, your Grandmother and I have steered the elders away from a physical test of skill but that does not mean that you will be shown any mercy if you fail the Test. Your memories of each other will be wiped clean and you will be separated."

Tian looked at the couple with old wise eyes. "Choose your seconds well, they can and will make the difference between passing and failing this Test."

"Grandmother, can you tell us what to expect?" Mist asked quietly.

"No my dear, we have told you all that we can. I'm sure that you are going to do well, have faith in your own abilities." She answered her Granddaughter.

"Pardon me," interrupted John. "Why are you recommending me to attend as their second?"

"Because the only other option would be the Vampire and she is not welcomed at our proceedings" Red said with a finality that silenced any further questions along that line.

Some small talk ensued but the evening was pretty much over at that point leaving the guests to be shown out. After they were gone Red opened the double doors to the bedroom dispelling the wards.

"So what do you think of the mate your Daughter has taken?" Red asked to the tall man and woman.

"Well Red, I think that he has potential but he is a bit nervous about the test. He hardly said anything at dinner." He said.

"Mist was also rather meek don't you think?" The woman asked. "Are you sure that these humans are having a good influence on her?"

Tian cut in. "In today's world they are what we need to survive. The days of a giant red dragon and blue dragon soaring in and destroying a demon hoard are gone. We have to use more cautious tactics. The humans think we are myths and would react violently if we suddenly just showed up. They are learning to work with the mages of the magical community and with them they can protect this wonderful world we love so much. All we have to do is make sure that everything goes according to plan." Tian smiled a wise old smile that gave away very little.

After they reached their room Mist and Kazike along with Nodoka and John sat down to decipher the hidden meaning behind what Red had told them.

"Do you think that they are going to give us a written test? Or something like that?" asked a confused Kazike.

"I have never heard of anything like that but from what Evangeline has told me, we are the youngest Knight and Dragon ever. So I think that maybe that could happen." Mist mused.

"Then your Grandfather laid it out for you without telling you any details. I would recommend that you ask Eva, Alexandra, and Nadia to join us here tonight to discuss things. You might even ask Sayo and Shina to come also. But the one that might be of biggest help aside from Eva is Shina, She is a strait "A" student and she seems to have her finger on the pulse of the world better than most of the girls in the class. Besides I think that you, Kazike, would like to have some family present." John said thoughtfully.

"I'll go and find them" Nodoka offered. "Anyway Negi asked me to stop by and see him this evening."

With that she left the room leaving John Mist and Kazike to work on the details of a plan of attack. The girls arrived and the situation was presented to them.

"I would do anything for my brother and Mist." Shina said without hesitation.

Eva and Alexandra also agreed.

Nodoka hesitated at the door to Negi and Asuna's room feeling like she was back in 2A with him as her Sensei again. She was wondering. _"I wonder what Negi wants? I hope it is something good."_

She knocked.

Asuna answered the door and greeted her with a hug. "I'm going down to the lobby for a few moments, I'll see you when I get back." Asuna left closing the door behind her.

"Negi?" Nodoka asked in a timid voice.

"In here Nodoka." He was sitting in a comfortable looking chair reading some report from the Western Mage Council. He set it aside as she came in and stood up to greet her. "I'm glad you came by. I need to discuss something with you that is very important. It has to do with your probationary pactio."

"I figured that this was coming." She said with a resigned sigh.

"I'm sorry Nodoka but I have to break the pactio because I want you to be safe. Your power of mind reading was the reason you got petrified in the first place and I don't think that I could stand you getting petrified again. Not to mention what it would do to John who I see you have take a health liking to." He said that with a small smile.

"Negi, I know that you are right about this and you are right that I do like John. I just wish that there was some way to keep this and still be safe. Yue warned me about this when she came to visit me. I guess that I hoped that if I kept my head in the sand then no one would notice." She took a deep breath. "OK what do you have to do?"

Negi picked up his staff and activated her power calling forth her pactio card. He took the card and ripped it in half destroying the card. Her notebook remained but her clothing reverted back to her kimono. She tried the notebook writing down John's name and waited but nothing came to the pages. She dropped the notebook and started to cry.

Negi folded the young woman into his arms and comforted her as Asuna quietly entered the room. "I'm so sorry Nodoka. I wish there had been another way."

Asuna took Nodoka and guided her back to her room and just outside the door looked her in the eyes after wiping them dry. "John is a Shaman not a mage. He may be able to do a pactio with you. The gift may not be the same but it will be more suited to you to work with him if you feel up to it. Just a thought to one of my closest friends."

Nodoka sniffed and then smiled and silently resolved to do just that.


	29. Part 3 Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken a while to get this out but life has a way of maing it's self take control. Enjoy and review.**

**P.S. I don't own Negima, darnit.**

**Part 3 Chapter 4**

**Shopping with Evangeline**

The next day the tour of the UC Berkley campus was the outing. All the girls piled into the tour bus along with the chaperones. The trip across the Bay Bridge gave a lot of the girls plenty to oh and ah about. Alexandra asked where the cars going the other way were. The tour bus driver got on the bus loud speaker and gave them a brief history of the bridge and how it survived the earthquakes in the bay area.

The bus pulled up to the administration building for the campus and they were met by the school dean. John disembarked and went to meet him with Negi close behind.

"Dean Johnston, I'm so glad you could meet us for our tour." John said while taking the older man's hand in a firm shake.

"John, It is so good of you to come visit your old alma matter all the way from Japan. I've set up the tours for your students like you asked and I got some of the freshmen to guide them for you." The older man said.

"Sir I'd like to introduce you to My advisor and mentor at Mahora Academy, Professor Negi Springfield, his wife Asuna Springfield, and Dean's Assistant Evangeline A.K. McDowell. My friends, this is the Dean of the school Robert Johnston." John completed the introductions grinning from ear to ear.

The Dean shook every ones hand then turned to the waiting freshmen. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the class from Mahora Academy. They may be only sophomores in high school but I expect you to treat them with respect and give them a great tour around the campus."

A resounding "Yes Dean!" came from the enthusiastic freshmen.

"It seems that we have an energetic group of students for our tour guides." Evangeline commented as she started to tap pairs of students to pair them up with a guide.

Asuna stood aside and looked like she was reading the itinerary for the tour. She was secretly looking at a map where red dots appeared each time Evangeline touched a student. This gave her a real time location of each student. Evangeline came up with this magical tracer after the Kyoto incident twenty two years before.

After the students were gone the Dean walked over to Evangeline. "That was a neat trick. Maybe you could show me that one before you go." He then winked at her.

She took his arm. "I'd be happy to show you."

The Dean blushed a little as Evangeline took his arm. "Well Professor, John, Asuna, and you Miss McDowell, Why don't we go have some tea and talk a little. My house is just a short walk this way." He led them in the direction of an older looking mansion covered with ivy. "One of the perks for administering this university." He joked along the way.

"So are you a mage or just magically aware?" asked Evangeline.

"Just aware enough to know that you are holding a glamour at this moment and that several of your students are magically powerful, and Professor Springfield and his wife, not to mention John who I was aware of already. It helps to be aware when you have several thousand students and some portion of them can sling a spell or two." He smiled. "Normally we have three or four students that have a true gift but we do have several who try and dabble with things that are beyond their ability. Showing up at the right moment to disrupt them is what I prefer to do. It makes them feel a little foolish rather than letting them get something they were not prepared to deal with."

"The Dean kept me busy during my schooling here disrupting those students. It was rather irksome at times when they wouldn't leave well enough alone." John said remembering one time that nearly got out of hand before he could break the spell.

Negi laughed. "I can sympathize with you Dean."

"I'm sure that you can." Chuckled back the Dean. "Miss McDowell, do you prefer blood tea?"

Evangeline looked at the Dean in surprise. "Um, … that … would be nice. How did you know?"

"You are not the first that I have met and may not be the last, but I can say you are the nicest and prettiest one that I have met." He patted her hand gently.

The Dean ushered them into his house and then out into the garden where there was a nice table and chairs waiting for his guests. His maid brought out a tea service and poured for everyone and a special one for Evangeline. They chatted about what the students were like as compared to American students and mutually agreed that student's world wide were alike, risk takers with no sense of their own mortality.

Alexandra and Sayo were strolling along with their guide, Francis, one on each arm. "Um, Francis-sempi, do you know Japanese?" asked Sayo

"Yes I do Sayo-san, and Alexandra-san, I am Majoring in Japanese Literature so that I can get a teaching job in Japan. Would you like to see the languages study building?"

"Um, sure." Sayo silently thought to herself, _"Well we can't discuss how cute Francis is"_

"I speak English when I'm at home." Alexandra put in. "My father is the head of the English Department at Mahora."

"That would make you Alexandra Springfield?" Francis asked. "I thought your name was just a bit western sounding."

The guided tours of the campus took all of the girls by surprise as to the size and beauty of the campus. The day wound down with no real problems other than getting some of the girls to come back.

The trip back to the hotel was pleasant even with the afternoon rush going on. The girls were then given some free time to wander around the downtown area.

Evangeline took Asuna aside. "Would you like to go shopping now?"

Asuna got that evil look. "Sure Evangeline. Let me tell Negi and then we can go."

She briefly talked to Negi then the two of them departed. Evangeline still felt a chill when she looked at Asuna's face.

They wandered through China town looking for the herb shop that Evangeline had remembered from long ago. As they walked Asuna took the opportunity to drag Evangeline into nearly every bridal shop that she saw. She made Evangeline put on several wedding dresses. Finally it made the light go on in Evangeline's head. "Asuna, it's going to be several years before I can marry Nagi. Why are you doing this now?"

"Evangeline, I want to be a good mother-in-law so I want to plan this out properly. You can never start too soon you know." Asuna said with a grin.

"Whaaaa?" Evangeline looked horrified. "Y-y-you mean that you are going to be putting wedding dresses on me for the next several years in anticipation of the wedding?"

"UH-huh." nodded Asuna.

"Well I guess that I deserve this considering the trouble I gave you and Negi all those years. But could we please go and find the herbalist shop?" Evangeline pleaded.

"All right I guess that's enough cosplay for one trip. Let's find this shop of yours."

The shop was down a side ally and was dimly lit inside. The ward on the door looked like the face of a demon. It lit up as Evangeline approached the door. "Asuna this is as close as I can get to that ward without causing problems. Could you go in and ask the proprietor to speak to me? I'll wait here for you."

"Ah, OK" Asuna nodded.

The proprietor came to the door but didn't step beyond the threshold. "You not human, what you want?"

Evangeline responded in Mandarin "Pardon good proprietor, I mean you and your family no harm I just wish to purchase some items if they are available in your shop. I will leave if you choose not to help me."

The proprietor was taken aback at the response and could see that Evangeline was holding her distance despite her ability to destroy the ward. "What is it you are looking for? I'll check and tell you."

Evangeline handed the list to Asuna who took it to the proprietor. He considered the list for a moment. "Wait here please." He disappeared into the shop then returned a few moments later. "I believe that this is everything on your list. What you doing with these things? They are for making the spirit grow and releasing the darkness if combined correctly."

"That is precisely what I'm trying to do good proprietor. I have lived in the dark for far too long and now my chance to grow old with someone I love is here. I thank you for your time and for your kindness." Evangeline handed some money over to Asuna who tried to give it to the shop owner.

"No, you take as a gift. I wish you luck and many happy days if you succeed." He then closed the door and turned out the lights.

Evangeline started to shudder then lost control of her glamour. She was crying as Asuna pulled her into an embrace. "I'm happy for you Evangeline. Come on lets get back to the hotel."

The small vampire just shook with sobs of happiness as Asuna led her back in the direction of the hotel.

The proprietor looked out his window as the two walked away from his shop and smiled a gentle smile. _"That one has led a long unhappy life. I hope it works out for her."_

**Back at the Hotel **

"John Sensei, do you have the mathematics books?" Kazike asked quietly.

"Humm, let me see here." He opened his backpack and reached in. He felt around for a moment before pulling out Kazike's math book and his notes. "Here you go."

Mist looked amazed. "How did you do that?"

"My bag has an enchantment on it where all I have to do is think of something before I reach in and then I can pull it out. What I want has to be able to fit through the opening of the bag though."

Mist looked at the bag skeptically. "So if I were to open the bag and think of pulling out say a gold bar from Fort Knox, I could do it?"

"No, I said, **I** have to think of an object. If you tried all you would do is reach into an empty bag." He explained.

"Oh, the bag is keyed to you only. I get it. Nice toy. Would you show me how to make one?" Mist begged.

"I don't think so, my mother told me not to show anyone how to make one of these due to the nature of man, or in your case dragon." John said with a cautious tone.

"Hurmph! Spoils sport!" Then she laughed. "As long as you can get my notes on Japanese Literature, I'll be happy."

"Gladly." He thought for a moment the plunged his hand into the bag and retrieved her notes and textbook.

"So did you notice the glasses the Dean had on today?" Mist asked.

"What about them?" Kazike asked. "They looked pretty normal to me."

"They are an old artifact from about two centuries ago. They give the wearer the ability to sense magic and the direction of it." John supplied. "That's how the Dean could keep ahead of students dabbling in things they ought not to dabble in."

"Humm, sounds like a pretty important artifact. I'm glad he is putting them to good use." Mist commented.

Nodoka walked in. "John Sensei, do you have a moment?"

"Sure Nodoka. What can I do for you?" He replied.

"Well, I was wondering…. Do you have the ability to make pactio's" She finished blushing.

"You mean like a western wizard? Not yet but I'm learning that from Evangeline and Negi. I heard from Negi that he had to break the probationary contract with you but I'm not even close to that level yet. My Shaman medicine is different in nature, it's more of a religious power than a magical power." He said knowing what was on her mind. "When I can do a probationary contract I'll let you know though."

Nodoka nodded in understanding the lowered her head allowing her bangs to drop over her eyes. "I see."

"Nodoka, I mean it. You already know more about the magical than I do by your exposure to Negi. I'm still learning. Besides, I want you for my partner. My Ministra Magi, when I know enough to do it." He blushed knowing that wasn't what she wanted. He felt that she wanted it now, almost like a junky needing a fix.

The surprise on his face was complete when she hugged him. "Then I guess that it's time for you to start taking your studies seriously. And that means spending lots of time in the Resort with Evangeline and Negi." She kissed his cheek then handed him a tomb written by Yue. "My best friend has compiled a list of spells that you should be able to master. I looked through them and think they are perfectly suited to you."

John took the book and started flipping pages. His eyes started to widen in surprise as he read the titles of the different spells. Arrows of light, Arrows of ice, Ax of heaven, Thunder clap, Mist of concealment, and so on. These sound like some of the things I already know. "Where did Yue get these spells?"

"She said that the Western Mages have been compiling information for several centuries and have been visiting the native people of North America for much of that time. They have noted and recorded most of the magic of this continent. Yue being the head librarian of the Merdiana Magic Academy in Wales managed to index and catalog these spells and rituals and compiled this tomb for you and specifically tailored to you. She also enchanted the tomb so that all you had to do was think of a spell type and the tomb opens to the correct page. She did it as a favor to me." Nodoka smiled.


End file.
